The Unpredictable Wind
by rikarudo
Summary: In the going war against Iwa, Naruto will encounter his darked cloacked enemy and will fight in order to protect all... a legend will surface... Naru/Hina First Fic
1. the sage to be

**Hey people… so yeah this is my first story so please, the flames…try to hold them off a little bit… XD**

**So this is Naru/Hina fic but the pairing will b for later chapters… I hate it when they fall in love in one chapter. This story for short will have a lot of fights and since this is my first story those will be a bit crappy… but he'll be strong, not god-like strong I hate that as well, but very resourceful in question of jutsu, speed and cunningness. He'll seem powerful at first and you'll be calling me hypocrite but trust me he'll get beaten up… jejeje and a few other stuff, I've been telling you too much and I want you to judge my story and hopefully a good review XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto (damn)**

Chap.1 _The Sage to be…_

Another nice day in the village of Konoha, children playing, people laughing, the ninjas doing the same routine like nothing's happening "_That's because they don't know" _thought one blond ninja wandering aimlessly through the village. The people still see him as a scoundrel and monster but as of late they smile and greet him, at first he thought (that odd) but when he was buying ramen at the market he overheard some people talking "_So that's the kid who's been doing those dangerous missions for the village?" _said one "_ Yeah at first I didn't believed either because he was a trouble maker but those missions have benefited the village, he most be one pretty strong ninja" _said another. That made his day and felt a bit happy after the failure that was the last mission.

Sasuke_._

That have been on his mind since he returned from the empty battle scene surrounded by black flames. He was so down he though nothing else could go wrong "_ I guess I was wrong" _Now Jiraiya was gone he just couldn't believed it **the guy was strong**. That left one question How? the why? he knew, the pervert wanted to protect him and died trying. "_No!! those are my enemies why? why? why?" _But now he knew, now he was not going to mess up and now he's going to train with the ones who made his teacher so strong and his goal: To surpass him.

"So Naruto-chan ready to go? asked Fukasaku

"Yeah, I'm going to be really strong when I come back baa-chan" said Naruto addressing to his friends, but at the same time thinking over just how to that.

"I hope so Naruto, so train hard okay?" said the last sanin Tsunade.

"Naruto, you get strong now, we'll get Sasuke for sure" Sakura said with confidence.

"Sure" Naruto said but at the same time thinking "_sorry sakura but this time it's beyond sasuke" _"Shikamaru I'll leave the code in you're care okay?"

"No problem Naruto we'll have it decode it in no time, just concentrate on train" Shikamaru said

"I'll leave a communication frog in case you find anything" Fukasaku said to Tsunade

"Sure I'll contact you and thank you" said Tsunade

"So how do we get to this mountain" Naruto confusedly said

"Well walking will take forever so…" Fukasaku said making a hand sign POOF

"He disappeared!!" Sakura sad shocked

" _The child of destiny eh?… Naruto" _Tsunade thought

_The Toad Mountain_

POOF…

"whoa…" Naruto exclaimed amazed at the site before him. Huge trees, plants with toads everywhere from little to giants toads.

"hey Naruto" a middle size toad said

"Gamakichi, how are you" Naruto greeted his long time friend

"Fine looking forward to your training" Gamakichi said with a evil glint in his eyes

Fukasaku explained what was nature chakra and how you draw upon it, he also explained that oil will help his training, so he started to rub a bit to naruto and the right par of his face immediately started to transform into a frog…

"WHAT THE FU… AACKK" Naruto yelled before being hit with a staff by Fukusaku

"My staff can get the nature chakra outta any being so don't be scared" assured Fukasaku

"so you mean that I'll turn into a frog if I don't concentrate good enough?" Naruto said a little panicked

"Yeah so be careful eh?" Fukasaku said with a little grin

"Right, before we begin I'll want to tell you guy's I'm going to use shadow clones for my normal training, so I'll be asking for a few favors…

_In Lightning country…_

"I'll tell you nothing" a man said scared before a watery fist came at him and grab him by the fence. The man afraid gathered a bit of courage and said "I'll will not betray my people"

"Hmp, a fearful heart can be exploited" a black haired shinobi with one eye close the othe showing the evolved form of the mangekyou sharingan. "Tell me where is the eight tail junchuuriki" Sasuke said with no emotion

_Back at Myobokuzan_

"That's all I need so be sure you get it all" Naruto said handling a scroll to a small toad who I turn disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Naruto I don't think you could handle that much stress" said in worried tone Fukasaku

"Don't worry Pa, now could you tell me were is your black smith and your seal master and some toads that know a few ninjutsu?" Naruto said excitedly with a huge grin on his face…

WHAT WOULD NARUTO BE PLANING??

So yeah that's my first so please tell me if its any good?

Next: _Surpassing the master_


	2. surpassing the master

**I hate the f…ing underlines aaaagghhh**

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto**

**X. x. X**

_Chap2: Surpassing the master_

The incredible clearing that was of course very huge in Naruto's opinion was essential for what he was going to do. Also the rivers, lakes, waterfalls and everything that had water was enormous obviously with giant toads around…

**Multi Shadow Clones**

"_Now that's better" _Naruto thought with a grin despise being covered with huge stones all over his body. His arms, legs, torso and back were all strapped with stones from different sizes.

"Okay guy's now we're going to train. I want 200 clones working on chakra control, take the ropes off and maintain the rocks in place with chakra, you'll be using every chakra point in your body, the next 200 will be running, kicking, punching, etc to build strength and speed, 200 will be learning seals and the last 400 will be learning water jutsu that this toad here will teach you" he said pointing at a horse size blue and yellow toad.

"Ummm, so this is how your gonna train Naruto-chan?" asked an intrigued Fukasaku looking at the clones in amusement. "_Well see how much you progressed in the sage arts boy" _thought the elder toad.

"Yeah and when the toad that I sent with the little request I'll be learning way more ninjutsu, but enough of that, on with the training" Naruto said looking forward to the list of techniques he asked.

X. x. X

_At the lightning gorge_

"So, you're the host of the 8-tails?" Sasuke said emotionlessly looking ata the oddly man that was in front of him.

"To you I'm mister 8-tail host" said the man who was in other words black with white hair, headband and vest. He was tall and muscular and had black glasses.

"So who are you guy's eh? Why are you after me?" The man asked seriosly with a hint of confusion and his arms crossed.

"Why should I tell you that? It's non of your business" Sasuke said indifferently looking cooly at the man he was about to capture.

Out of nowhere Suigetsu appeared with sword in over his head and preparing to strike, the man stood there like nothing is going on… BOOM debris and a huge hole in the ground was the first thing the other members of Sauke's group saw until they saw the junchuuriki holding the sword calmly

"What the …" Suigetsu wonders amazed that this guy stopped him like this.

"Hehehe you dumb shit-face is this the best you got?" the container mockingly says

X .x. X

_Back at Myobokuzan_

"_Man this is harder than I thought, I mean the concentration… and then there is the turning in to toad thing, man how bad can it be" _Naruto's frustrated thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the toad he sent last night with a few scrolls tied on his back.

"Yeessss!! There here, now I can seriously train" he said excitedly looking at the scrolls eagerly. He saw water jutsu, a few fire ones, wind and a few earth styles, seals and othe miscellaneous things. Nice. "Hoho, man I'm seriously gonna rock I'll be invincible." said Naruto with a huge grin on his face

"Sorry to spoil your fun but that will have to wait till tomorrow" Pa said

"But…" Naruto frustrated said, he really wanted to try a few of them before hitting the sack, I mean he could keep going.

"No buts resting is essential to training, besides tomorrow you'll try them with more energy the now, so to bed with you" Fukasaku said in a scolding tone_ "Naruto tomorrow the "scroll toad" will be here and I think you'll be surprised" _the elder toad thought with a smile

X. x .X

_At lightning country_

The group known as Hawk were amazed that this man beat them like they were nothing. Juugo was in the ground with bruises here and there, Suigetsu had a few bruises as well and his sword the 8-tail was using it to with an expertise which surprised and annoyed him at the same time, Karin was helping Sasuke to his feet. They all thought the same thing: this was going to be difficult.

"Man, what up with guy, he just won't go down" Suigetsu said quite angry at the enigma that was the 8-tail junchuuriki.

"_My sharingan couldn't read his movement, and it's the first time I've seen those tipe of moves" _Sasuke thought "_Wait… were did he go?" _Sasuke thought seeing as the man disappeared. "Karin" Sasuke commanded to see were hw went

"I know" Karin said concentrating "There" she said pointing over a cliff

"So I guess I won't be going home and drink some sake early and with that girl a (sensor type) I won't get away that easily, man what a pain" the container to one of the most powerful entities said in frustration.

At the same time Sasuke was being propelled to the air by Juugo in his direction. Apparently he didn't notice or didn't give a damn because he raised an arm into the air and shouted "NOW FOR THE EIGHT"

"What the…" Sasuke wondered seeing that this guy was like Naruto: very unpredictable he prepared for anything .

X. x. X

_At Myobokuzan_

Drenched in oil and meditating, that was what Naruto was doing gathering all the natural energy around him but it wasn't perfect because his eyes and the greenish color of his skin said that he wasn't perfecting it quiet yet.

In a other area the clones sat studying seals, others were running around or doing various exercises, other were standing on water and shooting chakra form every point in his body, others were perfecting the wind chakra and the _rasenshuriken,_ a few were learning how to make weapons and the stances of them, needless to say the ones that were having fun or damned were the clones that are practicing ninjutsu. In a huge lake a few clones were doing water jutsu and got down at least three, in another clearing a few clones were practicing the earth jutsus Yamato put in there and already got two, and in another corner the clones practicing the wind jutsus which of course were a bit easy for him. (A/N: not gonna says which jutsus are, there a surprise)

"Nice work today Naruto-chan I only hit you six times less than before" Fukasaku said happy that he got to were he was this quickly

"That doesn't mean they hurt less…" Naruto said with his face full of bruises he received in training, he was interrupted by a scroll with a toad at the top

"So, how you'd been Naruto?" said the scroll toad looking at the boy who was Jiraiya's pupil._ "I still don't like the idea of this boy having the key but it is Jiraiya's last request…" _the toad thought uncertainly. "In me boy are jutsus that Jiraiya was famous and other that even he couldn't master, so be careful this is his last request so honor it" the toad said seriously.

"Okay, and don't worry I plan to honor it in fact I'm going to surpass him, so I'll master everything you have to show me" Naruto said seriously and meant every word he said.

X. x. X

THE CONTENTS IN THE SCROLL, WHAT ARE THEY?

Next: _The scroll_


	3. the scroll

**Some people already may know were I'm going with this so… I have a surprise for ya'll I just don't know what it is yet… hehehe kidding you just have to find out and don't worry the fight is coming….**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X. x. X

_Chap3: The scroll_

The day was peaceful, clear, and the missions were going quietly like nothing was happening in the outside world, like things were at peace, but they weren't. "_Why now, dammit when the village was finally recuperating of the invasion 3 years ago and now this…" _the blond, voluptuous-cough- old Hokage thought at the situation at hand. Yesterday a report came in saying that shinobi from Iwa were attacked by leafs and now the two countries were in a brink of war… again.

"I can't believe this, they think that I would believe this shit, the shinobi from this village are peaceful sure there a few that can get out of control, but to go out of their mission to ambush a team of rock shinobi? that's just crazy" said Tsunade pissed off as hell again, she just wasn't believing this.

"It's obviously a way to make us go into war and I'm sure they didn't expect our shinobi to survive the attack, and to think they sacrificed one of their own to make us believe them" said Kakashi not looking up from his book in the meeting were the jounin and chunin were at discussing the matter. The reason he knew this was because he being an ex-Anbu captain was inform before the rest by his Anbu friends.

"We must meet with the Kage of the other village and set this strait" said Shizune a little scared, she was an academy student and turn genin in the last war and she didn't want to see suffering again.

"Yes, but I don't think we're getting out of this one they went to all the trouble to make this happen, but yes I'm going to meet them" said the Hokage with determination in her eyes, she was going to make sure this war don't happen and if she fails… well it was going to get ugly.

X .x. X

_At Myobokuzan_

Amazing, that's the right moment because no other came. The scroll was full of jutsu, seals, and a few other stuff he didn't understand "_But who care this scroll is awesome and there's something about a key to something, but I don't care this is incredible the pervert's jutsu arsenal and it's mine" _thought one excited Naruto Uzumaki thinking about the stuff he could do with jutsu, but caught his eye: The greatest perverted ninjutsu ever!! "_What the… ummm it seems that this jutsu makes you invisible and like this says perfect for peeping and not getting caught, hehehehe that just like him" _thought Naruto thinking about Jiraiya and his antics.

"Hey wait… this looks interesting" said Naruto looking at a jutsu that looked completely difficult. Flying Thunder God "That sounds interesting but looks difficult and level of seal is incredibly high no doubt because to transport to one place to another in a blink of an eye… wow" Naruto said looking at complexity of the jutsu.

"Of course is difficult it's a jutsu made by the Fourth Hokage and this jutsu labeled him as Konohas Yellow Flash because of his speed and skill and this jutsu helped him turn the tie of a war by himself and to toped all off… the jutsu it's not finish yet" the scroll toad said in a way to inspire the boy who in question was speechless.

"Wow… all that and the jutsu wasn't even finished, no wonder I want to surpass him and Jiraiya there just to much of a gap between us…but dammit I'm going to train my ass off because I'm going to master all those techniques and even make my own" said Naruto inspired and fired up from all of this and created 2000 clones and was back to meditate and drawing nature chakra.

A little aways from him Fukasaku and the 'sroll toad' were talking about Naruto's secret and his progress in training.

"Fuakasaku-sama you must understand this is risky and I know it's Jiraiya's last request but I don't think he can handle the pressure I mean completely sealing away the Kyuubi? he wouldn't want that would he?" the scroll toad said indignated

"I think he would want that in a way he wants to be acknowledge for his own power not the beast's so you'll have to tell him what are you gonna do" Fukasaku said in a serious tone glancing at Naruto who in terms was handling the training rather well.

X. x. X

_At lightning country _

Sasuke was looking at the strange man who in question was doing something strange, with an arm raised in the air and letting a howl he started to glow in his eyes because of the Sharingan and his chakra was increasing inmensly "_So we get to see his true power" _Sasuke thought with indifference but the site itself scared him a bit, I mean he couldn't beat him normaly now he was going beastial on us.

The 8-tail host was drawing chakra and was taking a strange silhouette with the bubbling chakra and then he jump with a force and speed unimaginable and having the Sharingan Sasuke dodge the attack spinning but noticed a little to late that the man wasn't coming back for more he was headed for his team.

Surprised, yes he was surprised the boy had moves, " No one hasn't been able to dodge except my brother well lets see if he has anymore tricks" the host said with a smile promising doom as he crashed in the ground.

The other remaining team members looked in horror as the junchuuriki felled upon them, the first to react was Juugo grabbing Karin and he jumped out of the way to the water as did Suigetsu fusing with the lake because of lost of strength.

"Damn… are you okay?" Sasuke asked looking at his team and hoping down the cliff. If they got killed now destroying the Leaf was going to be difficult. "_It's just like before Naruto used something like this that time and he more was powerful than ever, but this guy it's just to much, his power and speed are too much" _Sasuke thought with a little panic. " Karin try to feel his movements and guide me" Sasuke yelled at the kunoichi but…

"I don't think you can keep up" the host said dashing for sasuke preparing for a devastating attack. His right arm was pull back and the demonic chakra surrounding it was forming some kind of horns, bottom-line you get hit you die.

Sasuke sensing the danger but not fast enough to dodge he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and stared at the Junchuuriki a second and the host missed and crashed to the ground and skid passed Sasuke.

The junchuuriki was going to end this in a snap… literally but he looked at the boys eyes and felt something weird, a sensation came over him and then he was in a strange world stabbed in multiple places "_What the… Sharingan… genjutsu" _the host thought in realization on what was going on.

"He did it" Karin said with relieve before she knew it Sasuke was in mid-air spraying blood everywhere. To say it all the look on her face was priceless the junchuuriki.

Sasuke clutch his eye in mild pain still not used to the Mangekyou's power but was relieved it was over he didn't think he was going to win this one, but then he sense it to late…

"Genjutsu wont work for me you know why? because you need a partner and mine is within me… so tough luck" the 8-tail host said with glee and mockery, who do these kids think they were fighting and the he struck Sasuke…

Team Hawk looked in horror and panic as Sasuke was thrown in the air. Juugo caught him and Karin was about to help until Juugo stopped her "No you don't have enough chakra and the extent of his injury is enormous I'm going to give some of my flesh and chakra since he is compatible with it" Juugo said as his hand melted and started to fuse with Sasuke's body ( the neck and chest was blown away by the attack…that was awesome)

"I personally think this is over so before you go I'll show you what happens when the host of a beast controls it… I'll show you a beast you must meet" the junchuuriki said while his skin started to peel away and disappeared trough the tick chakra that was enveloping him. The transformation ending team hawk saw a huge beast with the body of an ox, eight tentacles and one horn was missing half of it. The 8-tail beast appeared and the team was frozen still. ( no one thought 8-tails was the beast from the apocalipse??)

X. x. X

_Back at myobokuzan _

The clones were practicing every jutsu they have mastered so far. The clearing looked like a war zone, holes here and there, trees burned and with gashes all over the place.

The original Naruto though pleased with the sage arts he was reading the instructions on the elemental jutsus and gaining some ideas to make his own, not to mention a few clones brought him a while ago two chakra blades like Asuma's and a few clones where practicing with them to perfect his control over wind, which was way better than before. Also a katana the clones said was being made, nice he always wanted one and knew a few stances because clones where practicing some with the frogs. The seals training was going better than plan he was beginning to master them with ease.

"Man I got a few ideas for earth, water and wind jutsus and seals as well, the better part there my own hehe and not to mention the nature chakra." Naruto said proudly for his upcoming accomplishments.

"Good, your progress is amazing but you have to hurry up when you master the sage arts and a few tricks where going to teach you, your next assignment is controlling the 9-tails chakra" Pa said seriously but proud of this boy he was truly Jiraiya's student.

"WHAAT!!" Naruto screamed a the little toad "I can't control it very well and might hurt you" Naruto said with concerned

"Don't worry about us" said Pa smiling

"Besides it's my job to help you with this matter, remember your training with Jiraiya?" said the scroll toad to Naruto remembering the time he opened the seal just a bit and the fox took over, it send shiver still and he was cold blooded.

"Yeah, although I don't remember anything but I remember you a bit and Jiraiya's state" Naruto said sadly thinking at how his sensei was and couldn't remember a thing.

"Well this time Jiraiya is not here to protect you so…" the toad started saying but was interrupted by Naruto's outburst.

"THIS TIME I WILL CONTROL IT… I have to for my and everyone's else's sake, but I'll used when I absolutely need to" Naruto said calming down " but first I need to create the base of my new ninjutsus so my clones can work on them and then back to sage training, this time I will master it" Naruto said with determination but thinking about the fox's power and how difficult was it going to be to control it " _Not to mention the strain but I'm still hooked with the Fourth's jutsu… the clones are working on it and I can tell the difficulty, hehehe it'll be so cool if I master it… invinsible if I perfect it" _Naruto thought with excitement that jutsu was just what he needed.

SURPRISESESS AND MORE NARUTO'S SKILL'S GROW AND WHAT ABOUT SASUKE HAHAHA FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ONE

Next chap: _Difficulty_


	4. difficulty

**Hey guys and thanks for the reviews, I think I'm doing good with the chapters and because no one has said anything but I don't to much originality in the fight of Hawk and 8-tails and it's because it is really going my way in the manga so not to much to add there but there's going to be a little originality in this chap no worries.**

**And of course Naruto's training is not over yet… but I'm focusing on the leaf village too so the training is going to become secret he he XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

**X. x. X**

_Chap4: Difficulty _

The sight was frightening in the eyes of team Hawk, the 8-tails in the flesh was starring back at them and for the sound of it he sounded excited.

"WEEEEEEE I'M GONNA FREAKING BULLY YOU UNTIL YOU DROP!!" the beast said in excitement of a new prey that actually forced him to transform… well not forced him he just wanted them out of his sight and if he had to kill them to do so well…

"_His chakra levels are of the charts…is this even possible" _Karin said terrified of the feeling "_And there is Sasuke's injury" _she said looking at the groaning Sasuke

"So that's his true form… a monstrous bull, never would've guessed" said Suigetsu looking for a opportunity to strike in the water.

"Juugo aren't you done yet we have to get out of here" Karin said looking at Juugo who was healing Sasuke and turning into a kid?

"I can't let you die… you're all I have left to remind me of Kimimarou" Juugo said panting with his new… or old chubby face of childhood.

"We need to get out here… hurry!!" Karin said in panic as she saw the beast attack but stopped abruptly when water-made beast impacted him.

I'll handle him… now hurry up and go" Suigetsu said looking at the beast in front of him not bating an eyelash.

"So you're a water ninja… you have the advantage now" the beast said looking at the idiot boy from earlier trying to stop him.

"_I can't believe I protecting them yet again, this sucks" _Suigetsu said not believing himself.

"Let's go now… hurry" Karin said looking at the fighting forms of the 8-tails and Suigetsu.

"I' not gonna let you get away now you stupid idiots" the beat said gathering energy by his mouth, preparing for an attack. Launching the attack at the watery form that was Suigetsu blasting him to oblivion.

The explosion was enormous taking away everything in its path. The power behind the blast was so great that a few miles an man who looked familiar and a kid felt the blast and came to a conclusion already knowing what it was or better yet… who.

X. X. X

_In the Leaf Village _

He still couldn't believed, the Hokage and Tushikage meeting didn't go to well sources told him. Tsunade came very tired and solemn looking Shizune said, but she said after a little rest and a lot of sake in Kakashi's opinion she was going to have a meeting with the jonin.

"_Perfect… another war is just what I needed" _Kakashi thought with sarcasm until a thunderous voice interrupted him.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival the Hokage want us to the meeting she's holding about the Iwa incident" Gai said seriously knowing this was important.

Looking at the goofy-looking guy in front of him, Kakashi couldn't help but remembering the old days and the past wars when Gai turned serious, it still surprised him that the guy he once thought as a loser became an equal and he wouldn't cross path with the guy when he was serious.

"Okay let's go" Kakashi said knowing full well this meeting wasn't ending well. At the corner of his eyes he saw a pink flash and knew what to do.

"Gai, why don't you go on ahead first I have something to do" Kakashi said leaving in a puff of smoke and Gai looking at the spot. _"This is not going to turn well my gut said so... so I'll prepare ahead"_ Kakashi thought closing in on Sakura.

X.X.X

_Somewhere in Fire country_

"Come out Zetsu" Pain said sensing the grass nin around and wondering what he wanted

"If you came to watch…" Pain started saying but Zetsu interrupted him.

"I came to watch but I did infiltrate the village and I heard rumors of war against Iwa, but the most interesting rumor is the jichuuriki is not in the village" Zetsu said looking at Pain to see his reaction, but like always he saw none.

"What do you mean?" Konan said not liking the fact that they had already walked all this way.

"Well the rumors or facts because I heard the Hokage said it but I didn't stayed too long, she is the Hokage and a Sanin she could've sensed me. Like I was saying is that the jinchuuriki has gone to a training trip and won't be coming back for a little while. The thing is I think she sensed me because she didn't say anything else in that matter." Zetsu said relaying the information to his comrades.

"Well this is not good, but he will come back to the village and we will strike. Zetsu stay around and notify me anything regarding the jinchuuriki. Going now and to kill everyone just for fun would be pointless" Pain said to his female companion "Let's go" disappearing along with her.

X.X.X

_At lightning country_

"Could it be…?" said a boy looking in the distance for that feeling.

"Let's go" the jinchuuriki look alike said to his partner dashing to the source of that power. When they arrived they saw a huge claring and a few parts of it where smoking.

"Killer bee… dammit he transformed, how many times the Raikage told him not to do that" the man said upset at the destruction his friend caused… again.

"Look he's fighting someone" the kid said pointing at team Hawk at the edge of the lake.

"_No… those clothes… Akatsuki, the ones who took Yugito"_ said the man looking at them as well.

The group was in short screwed, Suigetsu was not looking too well as he could move and his shape was still watery, Juugo was panting and a kid, Karin was panting as well and starting to panic and Sasuke was looking at each of the members of his group and thinking of everything they have done for him. The same situation with Team 7 he wasn't alone, he realized that now. Opening his left eye showing his Mangekyou with that in mind.

"There's no way of escaping now" Karin said looking at the beast in fear before a blast of black flames came in vision.

"AAAAGGHHHH!!" the beast screamed in agony as the flames burned him.

"Let's go now that he's distracted" Sasuke said looking at his team with one eye. Looking back at the beast squirm and at that moment he saw something a tentacle out of control and...

X.X.X

_At the Leaf Village_

Sakura was looking for everyone Kakashi asked her for but for what she didn't know. "_He said it was important and wanted us to be ready_" she thought while entering at the barbecue restaurant where Team 10 was.

"Man, it's gong to be troublesome but okay since it's everyone" Shikamaru said giving Sakura a sign that the remaining of his team was going.

"_Now for the last team which is Lee's team" _Sakura thought thinking where the team hanged out.

"Okay guys so I have your cooperations?" Kakashi said to a group of jonin. The group noded and Kakashi was relieved that he wasn't alone in the matter. _"The young ones are not going to be happy with me but... it's for the best"_ Kakashi thought.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

Difficult. That was the word that he could think for at the moment. "Man, this is harder than I thought the freaking seals have to perfect as well as the chakra control." Naruto said laying on the ground resting after all he went through just now.

"Well I must admit you did really good thais time Naru…to? Pa said sensing something fouled in the air.

"Shit!!" Naruto said sensing it as well "The Kyuubi's chakra, something is happening with the clones" Naruto said in panic and thinking of the 'scroll toad' and the others that where there. He got up to leave but a memory of a clone told him it was handled but the toads wouldn't train again with clones but with original.

"What happened?" Pa asked seeing the relieved face Naruto had now.

"Everything is handled… for now, I have to hurry with this training and then the fox" Naruto said tiredly.

"Le's just see the sage mode of yours... with no oil this time" Pa said wanting to see if the boy finally got it.

"Okay" Naruto said concentrating on everything around him. He could feel the energy of the grass, plants, trees, even the ground and air. He was trying to mended together with own chakra and did it. He looked the same with only the eye area was marked as a sign that was not mastered but almost perfect. He picked up stone after stone until he reach ten before tiring out from his early training.

"Incredible Naruto you almost mastered it and faster than Jiraiya." Fukasaku said trully impressed with the boy.

"Well I told you I wasn't here to play around" Naruto said with a smirk.

That same night Naruto was being lectured by the 'scroll toad' for being careless at training. He said that Gamabunta almost used his sword to get that clone.

"Sorry but I wanted to try my hand a the Fourth's jutsu" Naruto said sheepishly

"Next time it will be more difficult boy, I want the original you not clones to do that training…leave the clones with the Flying Thunder God." The toad said scolding the boy.

"Right" Naruto said thinking of his progress so far and also thinking of his friends and what they could be up to.

NARUTO'S TRAINIG RESUMES AND THE LEAF WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN??

Next_: war?_


	5. war?

Thanks for the reviews dudes and yes there is going to be a fight and fluff and then more fights… I know you guys like that hehe

**Thanks for the reviews dudes and yes there is going to be a fight and fluff and then more fights… I know you guys like that hehe**

**So in this chap expect training and more training from both sides and a few interesting things…**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

**X.X.X**

_Chap5: war?_

Looking at them lined up like that reminded the Copy Cat ninja about the old days of how they would train their asses of to try and not die in the field and that is what he and the other jonin were going to… train them so they couldn't be killed easly.

"Okay, I know some of know why you're here and some don't so let me explain" Kakashi said to the group of chunin in front of him looking anxious. "The meeting the Hokage had with the Tushikage wentnot so good and were in the lookout for an attack…" Kakashi said before he was interrupted by a scram of the Inuzuka boy and the gasp of shock of the others.

"WHAT!!" Kiba said shocked by the news he just couldn't believed.

"Yes Kiba what you heard is true so I take it you're a little freaked out but be quiet and let Kakashi explain" Yamato said taking in the different expressions of the group.

"So like I was saying, war is in our front yard and where here to train you for it… and all of us are going to help" Kakashi said motioning to his jonin companions. "There going to take you each day to different kinds of training but today since it's the first day you're not going to go home and prepare… you're going to show us what you got and I mean your 100" he said making the chunin shiver.

"Hey I notice a little late but where's Naruto?" Kiba said looking for the knucklehead

"Ah, well he is gone to train away…" Kakashi started to say but was interrupted yet again by the dog-boy.

"You've got to be kidding me… he goes away again to train what is it this time the Hokage…" Kiba said but was shut up by a punch by Sakura.

"Shut up you dumb-ass he's gone because…" Sakura was motion to silence herself by Yamato.

"Kiba, Naruto is not here because Jiraiya-sama died a few days ago by the Akatsuki leader and he was chosen to take a special training only he could do" Kakashi said to the boy who in question was shocked like everyone exept Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and the jonins who knew about the hermits death.

"So enough about that let's do some training" said one Might Gai to the chunin and those who already knew him knew they were dead.

"_Naruto, I'm going to become stronger for you and I hope your okay and return as soon as possible I don't think I could handle this war alone"_ Hinata thought with a little desperation about the blonde, she always drew her strength from him and now he wasn't here. _"Just think of what could he be doing and he's effort to become strong"_ she thought to herself with a smile.

X.X.X

_At lightning country_

The beast screaming in agony as the black flames burned his skin. Trashing everywhere his tentacles and knew that the only way left was the water, but not even that stopped the flames and for that Sasuke was grateful but didn't Madara said he wanted him alive… oh, well.

Looking at the trashing beast was almost upon them Juugo caught Sasuke and Karin and jumped but the wave the beast created threw them a few feet skipping in the surface of the water and Karin was the most close to the beast and seeing one flame covered tentacle she awaited her demised.

Sasuke seeing that she was in trouble he produced a chidori blade and extended it to cut the tentacle but didn't expect that a piece of the falling tentacle to hit her and in a second she was being covered in the flames and Sasuke panicked.

"Karin… shit the flames" he said looking at the form of the kunoichi and felt a tug.

"She's gone, there's noting we can do for her now" Juugo said knowing the flames were unstoppable. But saw something he never expected to see, Sasuke extinguish the flames.

Sasuke was amazed at how he stopped the flames and wondered _"Is this the power of the Mangekyou? Then…" _he thought looking at the beast who was mostly covered by noe in flames and concentrate on it.

"Did that really defeat killer-bee…?" the man said looking with binoculars in disbelieved at the scene.

"No way" said the younger of the two in disbelieved as well looking at how those guys threw the strongest guy he ever seen over ones shoulder like a potato sack.

"We got to repot this to the Raikage immediately… wait a minute that's the Uchiha clan crest" the man said looking at Sasuke's back that exposed the crest. "he won't let this go it was his brother they capture…" the guy said thinking about what the Raikage would do about the news and looking at the group of shinobi that were leaving very slowly and thinking one thing: Konoha?

"That takes a lot out of you uh?" Juugo said looking at Sasuke who in question was dead tired. The two of them where walking slowly, that battle took a lot out of them. " I mean the wounds Itachi gave you didn't heal after the curse seal was gone…" he said looking for an answer.

"No they didn't but now…" Sasuke stopped what he was saying sensing something he didn't like and in their situation… even less.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

"_This was going perfect by the second" _Naruto thought with sarcasm as he concentrated to gather as much youki as possible with out loosing control. Let's just say he wasn't winning…

"Shit" he whispered as he felt way too much chakra to handle and started to focus more intently but he could feel the fox's bloodlust and…

"AAAAAAGGHHHH!!" one of the Naruto clones roared as the demonic chakra consumed him and blasted a few clones near him with a shockwave. The clone started to dash left to right taking a few clones along the way and when the real one thought that was all… two more started to transformed as well… and all hell broke loose.

"Dammit I told him no clones but does he listen, of course not" the 'scroll toad' yelled at the scene where the ravaging clones where destroying everything.

"Don't worry… I'll handle this" said the original Naruto looking at the disaster _"time to use my new skills"_ he thought making a few seals and putting his hands in the ground…

"**Earth style: twin dragon missile"** he whispered as two dragon shaped pillars rose from the ground diagonally and shot at the clones who dodge them easily but the real Naruto simply smirked as the pillars struck the ground, **Scatter** he watch as the clones dodge the spikes that where once the pillars and one clone got struck multiples times and disappeared.

The other two clones didn't like that it seemed as they roared and the ground trembled and they came wildly at Naruto.

"The fools attacking like that…" he said looking disapprovingly at the attacking clones (irony) and making a few seals but the clones were getting faster and he dodge a few punches and blocked a kick but the chakra hurt him a bit _"How is the chakra hurting me… it seems that fox wants to hurt me or because the chakra is outside my body or something… got to ponder that later"_ he thought while ducking and jumping away from a well directed punch that made a crater in the ground.

"Man there getting difficult if not much stronger… no" he said to himself as he saw three tails emerging from each clone and knew this wasn't going to end well. He was right as the clone's dash for him and he lost sight of them for a second and the next thing he knew was the ground and a few feet below it.

"So much for handling it himself if these things get any stronger we're all dead" the 'scroll toad' said looking at the unmoving form of Naruto and began making seals but Fukasaku stopped him.

"Look" he pointed at Naruto who was slowly getting up and looked… different.

Naruto for his part was pissed of as hell and these guys and the fox where asking for it well… they were in for a surprise. He created ten clones and each making a few seals and putting a hand over their mouths they took air and…

"**Wind style: drillin bullet"** a chorus cried the name of the deathly jutsu and the kyuubi clones dodge the jutsu but not before getting deep cuts but they healed almost too fast. Naruto saw no other choice he reached for his arms and legs and said when I give the order take them down with that little technique. The clones nodded and they reached for their pouches…

Naruto touch lightly his legs and arms and disappeared to only appeared below the beastly clones kicking them to the air (like Lee but with two legs) and jumping after them. When he was higher than the two he created a clone and both started to do different set of seals…

**Wind style: air wave**

**Fire style: fire ball**

The clones sensing the danger hit each other hard enough to push themselves away in mid-air but waiting for them where twenty invisible blades awaiteing them, the clones sensed danger, one got hit and was toured to shreds. The other clone blasted off red chakra as a barrier and blocked them away and in the process destroyed the other clones.

"Shit" Naruto said in horror as the fourth tail started to appear. Taking a seal from his pouch he looked at the clone knowing his only chance was this one. He used the Body Flicker and took the clone down with an arm the chakra hurting as he did so and with the other planting the seal to the forehead and then… explosion.

The toads watched in amazement at the scene, they weren't worried because they sensed Naruto still alive. Naruto was in the middle of a six feet crater and his clothes a little torn. Knowing the nightmare was over Naruto dropped his head to the ground to rest and ponder a few things he had in mind.

"So he didn't took the seal away he just lowered it's power so that he could mover more lightly but still had enough weight… but to move like that was just amazing" Fukasaku said contemplating the fight he just witness. Not to mention his skills were ten times better than he hoped. It was now a good time as any to give him the book.

X.X.X

_At the Leaf_

He knew it was going to be painful, dreadful, and of course how could he forget… troublesome, but to work like that one would think it's going to be the jonin exams or something but no they where training for the upcoming war and it was a drag.

"Man this is hard…" Shikamaru said knowing he was the last in ending the training they made them do.

"Come one Shikamaru put your back into it, think of what sensei would say" Ino said scoldingly at him. She was going to get stronger and make sure of that promise she made to her sensei before he died.

"I don't have the stamina for this Ino" Shikamaru said sitting in the ground and almost falling asleep before the jonins addressed to them.

"That's why this training is for Nara-san to get you in shape so that you don't tire in a crucial moment" Yamato said at the genius "You guys may have improved over the years but in a war if your not attentive you will die that just like it is" he said to the rest of the ninjas in front of him.

"Okay guys go home and rest tomorrow your going to training your stamina and resistance with Gai" Kakashi said to the chunins and Neji pointing at the green clad jonin.

"I want you guys to meet me in the training grounds at five o'clock in the mourning to start traing with the flame of youth" Gai said looking at the ninjas that oblivious to see that a few of them where unconscious or starring at him like he was a freak which of course he was except Lee who looked at him in admiration.

The ninjas departed together to the gates and as they entered Neji advised to everyone " Guys our sensei maybe a little clumsy looking but when he says something he means it he's not like Kakashi whose late, he's punctual and would be upset at you for the rest of the day" Neji said while he being a jonin he still had a few things to learn and looked at Gai like his sensei still. " Also he's a monster when comes to training" he said departing to the Hyuuga manor with Hinata at his side.

"Great just great I just imagine if Naruto where here I think he would be excited like Lee" Kiba said to the other who agreed with him.

"I just hope he's training harder then us, he doesn't even know there's going to be a war" Sakura said worriedly

TRAINING AND MORE TRAINING AND WHATS UP WITH SASUKE??

A filler chappie for ya'll... I want to know what happens in the manga. Personally the 8-tails battle was dissapointing and Sasuke wining... what a surprise (sarcasm)

Next: _breaking the limits_


	6. breaking the limit

**DUDESS!! That manga chapter was good and the Raikage was awesome… so I hope you guys liked the last chapter don't expect too much in this one but…**

**Disclaimer: naruto… not mine**

**X.X.X**

_Chap6: breaking the limits_

Hell. That's all they were thinking, even the ones that where accustomed by his antics where aching. Even Lee… well just a little, but their muscle hurt, at a brink of exhaustion he finally let them rest. They where at this since five in the mourning and it was eleven and a half… let's just say everyone was in the ground gathering air as quickly as they could.

"Well that finishes up mourning sessions with me, be sure to be in the same place-same time tomorrow" Gai said as he disappeared in smoke but before they got relieved of getting away from Gai another puff of smoke appeared…

"Shit, we get out of one nut-job and stumble into another… great" said Shikamaru looking at the jonin in front of him with indifference but with fear at the same time.

"What did you say, kid? I don't think you'll like if I gut you open" Anko said liking a kunai with a sadistic look in her eyes. She looked at the ninja in amusement. "No… you don't impress me a bit, with my training you'll become menacing" she said in delight and thinking of the pain she was going to put them through… it made her happy.

"So Gai what did you see in them?" Kakashi said at his 'eternal rival' when he arrived at the jonin meeting point. The taijutsu master looked pleased but he had to make sure they weren't training ordinary shinobi and Gai knew how to that.

"Well I have to say that they need more training to make them not tire easly. They have talent and potential; I hope you bring that out Kakashi because Iwa is not going to play with us" Gai said pleased with the first day of training but still worried at the inexperienced shinobi weren't going to handle it.

"Don't worry Gai they handle it besides they are going to surpass us in more ways than one. This war is no different than the last one, only that this time we're the teachers instead of the students" Kakashi said to everyone present and they too remembered the last war.

"We just have to train them to survive every moment and situations, they are after all the next generation they have to survive" Kakashi said with a eye smile and everyone felt a bit better and vowed to help their students to become the best.

X.X.X

_Somewhere in earth country_

"So this is going to happen after all… I've been waiting a long time to exact my revenge at the leaf shinobi who killed my dad" said a man gazing at a scroll that had a village lay-out in it.

"Hump… this is going to pointless, and the stupid Tushikage wanting war… but if we win we'll be unstoppable hehehehe" another guy said laughing at their luck of striking this mission.

"You guys and you lust to kill… don't let that get in the way of our mission" said a woman who looked without emotion at the other two.

"_Getting in this pathetic group of shinobi it's… degrading" _thought the last one in the squad not giving importance at what the other where saying but to only one thing… Iwa's first attack against the Leaf was going to executed by them and if they failed let's just say the killing intent was going to turn to them.

The shinobi where jumping from tree to tree entering Fire country's border and a few miles ahead from them was their target unsuspecting of what was to come.

X.X.X

_Akatsuki's hideout _

Dropping the weirdo in the ground and feeling tired as hell Sasuke sat in a stone to regain his breath. That feeling he felt and their situation he didn't liked at all.

"You okay Sasuke?" Juugo said carrying Karin and Suigetsu on his shoulders and panting rather hard like Sasuke.

"Yeah but we must move we are close to the rendezvous point" Sasuke wanted to rest, that last battle was almost imposible… if it hadn't been for Karin and Juugo he would've…

"Well done I knew you could dot it" Madara said as the unconscious form of the jinchuuriki was thrown like a rag doll on his feet. "Where are you going" he asked as he saw Sauke leave

"To heal and rest and then to Konoha" Sasuke said turning around and exiting the place.

After healing and resting a bit Sasuke meet with Madara about his next course of actions. So the where sited in front of each other and Sasuke looked like destruction was on his mind.

"There's only one thing I want to ask you… after knowing how Itachi lived and why he did what he did tell me… what do you really want to do?" Madara asked to the kid in front of him wanting to know if he really was going to destroy the village.

"Itachi gave his life to protect the village but I'm more saddened by the loss of his life, I didn't asked him to sacrifice himself for peace. And those elders I'm never going to forgive them and knowing the truth I'll never protect the village seeing as their accomplices, trading my brother for peace." Sasuke said griping the edge of the chair in anger and frustration.

"You're not just going to kill the elders?" Madara asked in amusement at what the boy said.

"No… I said that in front of my team, what I really want is kill the whole village" Sasuke said emotionlessly

"Is that so… after everything you've seen and heard you're making Itachi's sacrifice's meaningless?" Madara asked the kid was getting amusing by the minute… he loved it.

"You said it your self, he didn't kill me because to him my life was more precious than the village and I feel the same way about his life. The elder that turned against the Uchiha, who order my brother to kill his own clan and drove him to his death and the entire Senju worshiping village… they can die for all I care" Sasuke said in anger "I want revenge on them all" he yelled inclining his head in the process.

"_This is too much"_ Madara thought watching the kid in amusement.

"If you think I'm just a dumb kid ruled by emotions then whatever… and I'm not going to follow Itachi's path… everyone will understand a little of my hate" Sasuke said with Mangekyou Sharingan blazing with hatred.

"_This is going better than I anticipated"_ Madara thought "When on loves there's a risk of hating as well" he thought looking at Sasuke leaving.

X.X.X

_At the Raikage's office_

"WHAAT!! They got Killer-bee?" furiously the Raikage yelled in shock lifting a weight bar and throwing it to the side and punching his desk turning it to rubble.

"Sir, among them was one of the Uchiha clan of Konoha, my partner went after them" said the kid reporting the powerful man in front of him.

"What shall we do Raikage?" asked a woman looking at the man trembling in anger.

"I will not let Akatsuki get away with this… wait for me brother." Said the Raikage enraged at the situation at hand

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

Naruto was reading Jiraiya's book and was enjoying it a lot. The book reminded him of someone but it didn't come to mind right now. The story was interesting and the kid was like him not giving up in anything and the story was reminding him of a little conversation he had with Jiraiya in their journey. The conversation told him a teory of why Orochimaru defected the village and his battle with Jiraiya had a similar outcome just like his and Sasuke's and also what Jiraiya wanted and that was to make people understand one another and that was what he planed to do also.

"This story is great but I can see why this book didn't sold too much, people that read this was only a selected few and it reminded the people wars even though it told not to give up. Now a days people wanted distraction and perverseness was one of many solutions" Naruto said contemplating of what the book hold in general and the failure of sales.

"_Maybe if I keep writing those perverted books I'll have more money too… the pervert's account was huge"_ Naruto thought of the pay-cheks his sensei received, but at the same time if Sakura or Tsunade found out he was writing those books they would kill him… literary.

"Enjoying your day off I see… you liked the book?" Fukasaku said inspecting the boy

"Yeah, I can't believe the pervert wrote this book I mean he was… well a pervert" Naruto said confused but still proud to have the guy teach him.

"Well you know he wasn't always like that" Pa said chuckling

"As for my day off… well my shadow clones are practicing a bit of everything but nothing big" Naruto said calmly but at that same time something happened that scared him.

Four Naruto's were transforming at a alarming fast rate but the combined force of five water bullets they went away except one which had three tails and heading for the toads to kill and he decided to act…

"Crap… this thing is coming fast" Gamakichi said in panic as the demonic clone got closer every second but suddenly something hit the clone with such force from the sky that a crater was form and they had to shield themselves because of the force behind the blow.

Emerging from the crater not looking at bit happy but still relieved was Naruto. He didn't liked the idea of the fox controlling his clones like this. So now he was going solo training to control the wild chakra.

"Naruto!? Wha…where da hell you come from?" Gamakichi said perplexed at the event that happen in front of his eyes. The other toads where also in the same confusion and amazement, Gamabunta didn't even saw the boy in the air until the last second.

"Huh? Oh that… hehe just a little technique I developed" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously but assumed a more serious face in a instant.

"I'll be going away from this area for awhile to try and control this thing so tell the others" Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the explaining to the others.

"Damm the elders are not gonna like this one bit" Gamakichi said not wanting to take the wrath of the elders.

X.X.X

_In a Fire country's town_

The terror, agony and death that was the condition of the unsuspecting town was in right now thanks to the Iwa shinobi. The town was in ruins, the buildings ablaze, chunks of debris and other miscellaneous junk was scattered in the ground. The most terrible to watch where the people who aside from being dead and blood covering the respective area of their death, there where people running ablaze or missing limbs or other injuries. And the Iwa shinobi who was back-up by another squad where fighting a squad of Konoha jonin and it wasn't going well for both of them.

"You should surrender scum and you could die in a more peaceful manner" said a Iwa shinobi looking for a way to end this fight as soon as possible. They had more men but these Leaf ninja where tough.

"Never… you attacked first and killed innocents, you're the ones who are going to die here" said a Konoha ninja panting and wincing at a gash from his shoulder. His comrades where not in better shape but the Iwa shinobi where down three men so they could drive them away still.

"Enough of this" said the ninja with the less damage from Iwa and attacked with such speed that in their current situation the Konoha ninja's where no match for. The shinobi was about to strike when a snake wrapped around his arm and bit his neck.

"Well that was easy" Anko said grinning sadistically at her prey. Behind her where three chunin: Hinata, Ino, Shino. The Iwa shinobi did not like where this was going. The attack was a success the town was in ruins and this fight that they thought they where going to win now turned deadly because of the woman in front of them. Grabbing the injured and leaving the dead one to rot the remaining ninja vanished.

"Dammit… Ino, Hinata treat the wounded, Shino come with me" said Anko leaving to catch the group and Shino following behind. The kunoichi di a few minor to moderate healing jutsu to stop the bleeding and bandage a few wounds. The shinobi where grateful, if it weren't them showing up they would've been dead.

A half hour later Anko and Shino arrived and she didn't look pleased. It seemed they where able to catch them but didn't kill them because a shinobi used a earth jutsu to distract them and almost killed them if it weren't for agility.

X.X.X

At Konoha

"The urgent message that came from the shinobi that I ordered on tha town close to border… Iwa has started the attack and we should do something as well" Tsunade said to the ninja in front of her. The kids had come a long way but a war can break anyone.

"We also received word that the team we sent there controlled the situation but the damage was already done. At least they manage to rescue the squad stationed there" Shizune said relieved but sad because the town wasn't possible to repair.

"Well we should send people to gather information and more men to protect certain areas of the country" Shikamaru said after some thought, he wasn't prepared for a war but he also wasn't prepared to lose his sensei. He was going to do his best in this situation and wasn't going to get any of his comrades killed.

"Yes, but we still need men in the village for a possible invasion" Tsunade said what the boy said was true but it was too risky. "I'll think of something and will tell you as soon as possible. You're all dismissed except Kakashi" she said to the one eyed ninja reading a book that brought memories of a certain man to her head and became a bit sad.

"Should we tell Naruto about this?" Tsunade asked Kakashi seeing as the blonde was his student he could give her an advice.

"Well in the current condition we need more ninja… but Naruto might overreact and end his training sooner to help us" Kakashi said thinking about his student characteristics. "I'd say not yet but until we really need him" he finished saying.

"I should at least tell Fukasaku-sama about it, he should know what we're dealing hear and push Naruto a bit to the edge" Tsunade said looking for the communication toad.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

Fukasaku received the message Tsunade sent him and thought the situation wasn't getting better for the young sage to be. Right now they where looking for the kid at it was getting difficult because of the high winds in this part of the mountain.

"Not even my tracking skills are much use, the wind is terrible" Ma shouted over the swooshing sounds of the wind. The two toads where about to turn when they felt an eerie power coming from the peak.

The ground shaking and cracking because of the amount of power radiating from the boy. Where he was standing a huge seal was in place and he was right now in three tails without any problems. Taking the signal from the 'scroll toad' he pushed more power and came forth the dreaded fourth tail. The seal started to glow letting Naruto know that the power was getting a little out of control, but he wasn't giving up yet, he concentrated more and felt the fox's presence but ignored it. He decided he was going to break the limit… he was going for five.

X.X.X

A FIFTH TAIL… NARUTO'S UNPARALEL DETERMINATION AND THE WAR??

Next: _it's just beginning _


	7. it's just begining

MAN

**MAN! Really whan to know what the Raikage is gonna do… right the chapters are nearing to the fighting part OH YEAH!! And the pairing is coming soon don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto…**

X.X.X

_Chap7: it's just the beginning _

"Dammit, in under a day, three attacks on different spots in the country and we stumble on one of the stongest team" one annoyed Shikamaru said looking at the squad of Iwa jonin that menacingly stood in their way. The attack was on a bridge that lead the way to minor but important villages because of merchandise... and now was in ruble.

"Yeah, that happens" Kakashi said casually also looking at the enemy shinobi and recognizing two of them and knew this was not going to be easy.

"Well, well what do we have here? Kakashi Hatake and chunins? hehe... this is going to fun" one shinobi said looking at the bunch.

"Do you think this a joke?" another said "low level shinobi to investigate and fight off enemy ninja? We'll show you this isn't a joke" he said charging at the Leaf shinobi.

The shinobi was fast but not enough because the Konoha ninja dodge the attack but didn't expect the ground to explode when the attacking shinobi hit the ground. The man used a jutsu and the ground cracked open and big chunks of rock where thrown at them.

The Konoha shinobi where having a difficult time dodging because of the size of the rocks and didn't notice two shinobi within the rocks and throwing shuriken until it was too late. Shikamaru got struck with a few on the shoulders and legs and Kiba and Chouji, the other chunin in the squad, got struck on the back and chest. Kakashi stood there shocked at what what ocurred, but charged with a chidori in hand to a boulder with unimaginable speed and dodging projectiles struck a big rock. The rock exploded and the shinobi in it got out just in time to be hit by Kiba's attack.

The other two shinobi saw this and looked at the spot from earlier and saw chunks of wood with the shuriken in them. They tried to jump but didn't move; suddenly a huge shadow covered them, Chouji falled down on them with a **Spiked Meat Tank. **The remaining shinobi, the one that hadn't attack, looked at the scene with indifference but looked at Kakashi intently and all of the sudden he was gone and was behind the Sharingan user and stabbed him in the neck side-ways with a kunai.

"That was easy, one of the best shinobi in Konoha and dying like that… pathetic" the man said smirking the whole time but turned to frown when felt a blade on his neck.

"It won't be that easy, you see even if they're chunin their skills surpass one" Kakashi said in a coolly but instructing voice mocking the shinobi. "And to kill me that easy… not going to happen, I saw your every move…" he was interrupted when the guy turned into mud. The man had his unconscious comrades with him on a little hill to their right, he dropped them on the ground and started doing seals.

"**Earth style: Mud Chaos River" **he said and the hill he was standing on turned to mud and the muddy water was coming at them fast. The man created a clone to help him carry the fallen shinobi while thinking _"Kakashi, I'll be looking forward to our little rematch" _and jumped away through-out the trees.

"The damage is done and the bridge was destroyed making delays on merchandise delivery." Kakashi said motioning his squad to take a good look at the damage to report it. "Good job everyone but if I hadn't move like that the shinobi could've seen you and if I hadn't blown that rock the way I did you plan would've been ruined" he said looking at them proudly but knew they had a long way to reach still.

"Well we had to risk it but Shikamaru had another plan if that didn't work" Chouji said smiling at the praise.

"Man that training on stealth worked wonders this time too; I mean we fooled a couple of jonin" Kiba said grinning happy that all that training paid off.

"Yes, but we didn't fooled one of them and he could've taken us out" Shikamaru said analyzing the early confrontation "The man didn't attack because Kakashi was watching him and could attack at any second, but he was the best there" he concluded.

"You're right and I've seen him on bingo books he's an elite and not to be taken lightly" Kakashi said thinking about the guy "But enough of that let's go back on the village and report this" he said walking off and the others following after him

X.X.X

_Somewhere_

Team Hawk was resting a well deserved rest but it wouldn't be normal if those two weren't bickering and it was a normal time right now.

"I can't believe you left my sword behind, after what I did to buy you time" Suigetsu said angrily in a water tank like thing that helped with his recuperating process.

"Oh shut-up will you, be glad we brought you at all" Karin said scolding the water boy who was swimming in the tank

"Pft… you where unconscious too remember?" Suigetsu said looking at the girl mockingly.

"Because I was protecting you guys… moron" Karin said in anger and frustration, she hasn't forgot how she almost died but at least she wasn't useless, she saved Sasuke after all.

"Don't fight you guys we got hurt protecting each other… we need each other" Juugo said to the two who where still bickering but after that comment they went silent.

"whatever… Sasuke, you'll get the 8-tailed beast power, right?" Suigetsu asked their leader who was for better words ignoring them, but answered him nonetheless.

"I don't know and even if I don't get it I wont relay on it" Sasuke said monotone voice

"Why not?" Suigetsu asked indignant that after all they went through… they get nothing.

"_I have a new power… strong enough to destroy the Leaf"_ Sasuke thought reaching a glass of water with a small smile, but suddenly he dropped the glass and his vision blurred_. "What the hell?"_ He thought in slight panic.

"Sasuke you okay?" Karin asked in worry.

"Y-yeah… it's nothing" Sasuke said grabing his right eye.

"Guys I can feel someone's chakra outside… I think we've been followed" the kunoichi said to the others.

Placing a small lizard on the surface of the water with a small scroll to the Raikage. After the lizard hopped a few feet he felt various people around him and saw the lizard being killed by the kid that took Killer-bee who calmly walked towards him.

"This is bad" Jay thought and sensing someone behind him he thought "I failed you Raikage" as he saw them get near to him.

X.X.X

_At lightning country_

"First Yugito now Bee, we're losing ninja way too fast and the good ones… and I still can't believe Bee was defeated" The Raikage said frustrated at what recently happened.

"We've received several communication-lizards from Jay, once we know the enemies location we'll sent out four team to rescue Bee and destroy Akatsuki" the young assistant said reporting to her leader.

"I hear it was an Uchiha that took my brother… an Uchiha in Akatsuki?" the strong man said wanting an explanation.

"It seems that he's name is Sasuke Uchiha and he defected from the village some time ago" the assistant told the Raikage

"And the Leaf hasn't dealt with him yet? They deal with Hyuugas swiftly enough" he said in anger

"Sir, I still haven't heard from Jay" a young ninja said bowing to the man.

"What!!... Determine the original location of the information gathered and begin a thorough search and I don't care how many men you need to do it" the Raikage said in rage pointing out the orders.

"Y-Yes sir" the assistant stammered from his potent voice.

"Get Samui's team and send word to Konoha that we'll be dealing with the Uchiha" the Raikage said analyzing his strategy "In addition send a summit to each Kage we can't let Akatsuki get away with this" he concluded that stupid organization was in for it now.

In another part of the village a blonde woman with a huge rack was walking to her team. "Omoi, Karui, the Raikage wants us" the woman said to the other two

"Great what does he want now, scold us or something" said the guy sucking a lollypop.

"Why would he scold you dummy?" The other girl said looking at the guy like he was stupid.

"Okay guys let's go" the leader said walking to the Raikage's office.

X.X.X

_Fire country's border_

The attack was brutal three squads of rock shinobi attacked them on look-out and now it turned into a full scale fight and Konoha wasn't winning. Konoha's forces where down one squad an the other two where not in good shape and to toped all off the enemies had only two injured.

"_This is bad not only we're at a disadvantage because of the plains but outnumbered too"_ Neji thought looking at the unconscious squad on the ground and the remaining shinobi _"We have to fight, but having only sensei and Lee to attack…"_ he finished that train of thought when a couple of boulders where thrown at them.

"I have an idea" said Genma who was bleeding from a shoulder wound "Neji you go with Gai and Lee and get them in a surprise attack when the lot of us distract them" he finished with a sigh

"Right, a few fire styles should do it correct?" asked another jonin who's forehead was bleeding and had a vertical gash on his chest but wasn't bleeding to much.

Agreeing the jonin scattered on the field and Gai and his students waited for an opening. The first volley was a few **Mystical Flower jutsu** and from a little a ways a **Fireball**. The reply was instantaneous the enemy launching boulders and spikes, even **Earth Dragons**. One attack was heavy and there's when they saw their opening.

"Lee take off your weights, this requires speed and lots of it" Gai said smiling a big one to his students.

A fire dragon was charged up by a wind jutsu giving it more power the result: a huge explotion causing two rock shinobi to die and a third one to scream in agony as half of his face was burning. The other enemy ninja saw the devastation and went to regroup when…

The Iwa shinobi weren't liking this; two people where taking down their comrades way too fast. A ninja watching the green blurs didn't notice Neji behind him until it was too late. The shinobi with the burned face finally shut-up when a Konoha shinobi launched a kunai with an explosive but got deflected by and earth spike which landed two inches from him killing him instantly.

The remaining two shinobi did a few seals and **Earth style: Ascending Terra** and a big piece of ground lifted from the ground twenty feet above them and the other one said **Earth style: spike barrage** suddenly the column of earth started to shift and hundreds of spikes where thrown at Konoha shinobi. The shinobi rotated when they felt a little tired to conserve energy.

Looking around for shelter as the upcoming attack rained upon them, a few of them launched fire jutsu to destroy the spikes but where too many. Neji was protecting him and the two green beasts with **Rotation **but like before they where too many. When the attack finished two Konoha shinobi where covered in spikes and beneath them a pool of blood. T he other Konoha shinobi took the temporary cease fire to move from their places to a more strategic position.

The enemy shinobi where going start it again when two Fire Dragons connected from each sides of the column destroying it. The two shinobi went under the ruble. Neji, activating his Byakugan saw something on the groung and…

"Sensei, Lee they're escaping underground" Neji said looking at the ground with his Byakugan and pointing the shinobis out. The shinobi where making a hasty retreat and not caring for their still alive comrades.

Gai focused all his strength and power and punched the ground, craking it worst than Tsunade. The shinobi under it got smashed agaist the moving rock dying in the process. Nightmare gone they relaxed as Neji scouted the area for anymore enemies.

"I thought this was going to be it" said one jonin in relieve now that the battle was over.

"Yes, we won but two of our comrades didn't survive" Gai said sadly "This is the cost of wars,death, as long as war excist death will folow it's wake" he concluded looking at his students and telling them in that manner to expect this to happen a lot in the future.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

The ground shaking and cracking and Naruto forcing power from the seal and was controlling it but not in a safe way. The youki that was pouring was too intense and Naruto was starting to weakened and seeing that the 'scroll toad' did the only thing he could…

"At this rate the kid will be torn apart" he said making seals as fast as he could, when the he stopped the seal Naruto was standing on glowed even more and Naruto…

"Shiiiitttt…" he yelled as he felt he couldn't control it anymore…. BOOM!!

Where Naruto was standing suddenly exploded with such force the toads had to jump away and didn't come back until the eerie feeling was gone. When the toads came back and saw the damage they where amazed… Naruto was ten feet below the ground in the middle of a two meter wide crater in a very bad shape.

"Kid are you okay?" Ma asked him in worry; the kid was bleeding and his clothes where thorn in different places, not to mention his pale looking face.

"No" Naruto said starting to fall unconscious but heard a voice but not any voice… a demon's voice that right now was in a amused tone.

"**Hahahaha… you don't have all my power in you boy and still can't control it… pithiful, but is a good thing for you had help today because I would've taken over and… well you know the rest" **the demon said mockingly at the boy that in body was exhausted but in mind…

"I'll show you, you dumb demon that I'll control your power, but I'm not going to used it like you want me to" Naruto told angry at first but let out a smirk when he thought about his plans for the extra chakra.

"**No matter what you do boy you'll always need me and when you do use my power you'll lose control like before and I'll kill everyone near"** the fox said in an attempt to intimidate the boy and weakened his mind.

"Ha… you think I don't know what your chakra does to me and you wouln't like if I die right… I've learned from past mistakes and the fool's act I was playing will be dropped and you'll be locked" Naruto said with intensity, he didn't have the confidence to take the fox head on but when the training was finished he would look for a way to seal him completely.

"**Dream on kid, I know everything that happen to this body and I know that even with this training your not strong enough… but enough of this rambling go away"** the fox said clearly angry that he couldn't intimidate his container.

"Dammit boy wake-up!!" Ma said freaked out that the boy was with his eyes opened but his stare was dull. She and the others made a sigh of relieve when he blinked and his eyes returned to their normal lively selves.

"That was quite a scare kid" Fukasaku said smiling at the boy who in return smiled weakly at him as he tried to stand up.

"_I can't believe this… so much damage and… huh?"_ he thought as he tried to stand and he remembered someone right in that moment.

"_Naruto-kun let's do our best"_ Naruto remembered that recent mission with her and that smile… _"where did that come from… right now I'm focusing on training not in love… right?"_ Naruto thought very confused that out of nowhere that memory appeared… _"and Hinata of all people, sure she was cute and every thing… cute?? Damm I hit my head harder that I thought to think something so… truthful"_ he finished thinking in realization.

"Don't even think about it kid… the amount of chakra left you weak and I think its time I tell you the real purpose of why I'm here" the 'scroll toad' said in a serious tone looking at him uncertainly but kept in mind Jiraiyas last wish.

X.X.X

_At Konoha _

"This hasn't stopped, that stupid Earth country attacking everywhere at once" Tsunade not having a great day, she sent various squads to answer distress calls from small villages and it wasn't ending in their favor. "I barely have shinobi in this village for a possible invasion" she finished massaging her temples.

"Well at least the already answered attacks have been dealt with… but the damage was already done" Shizune said sadly, she was on her break; the hospital was full of injured patients.

"Sadly this is just begun, what we need to do is some damage on their end, and fast" said Kakashi in while this wasn't his style their position was now defensive, they couldn't let the enemy have advantage.

"Yes, we need to act now Hokage-sama before it's too late" Yamato said seconding his taicho and the other ninja in room nodded as well.

"I guess there's no choice, our situation is getting worse and the shinobi are tired and the time will come when death will come because of that… tomorrow I'll call you for the first attack against them… dismissed" Tsunade said calming down a bit but the stress was there _"Jiraiya you old fool why did you had to leave now… I need your help"_

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

Naruto was meditating and gathering nature chakra faster than before but in his opinion not fast enough. _"Man, gathering this chakra is hard and to gather it faster is almost imposible"_ he thought feeling the energy flowing and opening his eyes to meet with Fukasaku's.

"YO, elder how can I draw nature chakra faster I mean if I do that in battle I'll be a sitting duck until I gather it correctly" asked Naruto in curious tone to the old toad.

"Well that come from experience so your not going to draw it faster just like that." Fukasaku said smirking as the boy's face fell. "So how are you dealing with the truth of the 'key'?" he asked the boy searching for a reaction as he saw none earlier.

"Unexpected if you want an answer but with everything that has already happen to me in my lifetime… not surprising" Naruto said deadpanned with out batting an eyelash.

"_I guess he took it very hard"_ the toad thought as he gazed at the expressionless face the kid had _"I guess I have to show him to not take Jiraiya-chan's wish lightly"_ he tought with a smirk. "How about you and I… go spar a little"

X.X.X

People I need reviews for at least to know how the story is going… I thank the ones that review regularly XD... Also want you guys to tell me if the attempts at fights where any good...

Next: _Time to fight_


	8. time to fight

Thanks for the few reviews…

**Thanks for the reviews…appreciated!! XD… Naruto looks kick ass in the manga, not to mention his new technique. Well this chapter is about attacks and finishing Naruto's training. To those who think Konoha ninja are weak, there not but jonin getting their asses kicked by the sound four and then genin beating them?? And those battles are happening at the same time only in different locations… X)**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto…**

X.X.X

_Chap8: time to fight_

The clearing looked like it had been through hell and back, craters, slashes, cracks here and there, smoke rising from different parts of the clearing. The trees where either burned or cut in half, and a few of them destroyed as splitters where seen scattered in the ground.

"_Sparring match my ass… I've been fighting the toad for five minutes and look at the freaking place and the old toad doesn't lead up"_ Naruto thought in amusedment as he catched a glimpsed at what it used to be a training area, now it was a war zone. When he tried to locate the small toad he widened his eyes as a powerful wing blast almost cut his head of _"He's doing this a little more serious than I expected"_ he thought as he saw the seriousness in the toads face.

"That happens when you don't fight me seriously" Fukasaku said taunting the boy as he threw jutsus and weapons at the boy. _"Wait till I make contact, kid you'll feel the true power of a sage"_ he thought smiling at the at the image in his mind _"Oh was he going to be surprised"_

"Dammit you said it was a sparr not a death-match" Naruto yelled and duck when a fuma shuriken was throuwn at him. "Fine try this **Wind style: drill bullet**" he said as he blew a concentrated amount of air from his mouth, you could hear the whistling sound.

A deathly spinning bullet shaped wind attack came at the toad but he kept still till the last moment when he jumped to the side and took air and blew the jutsu off course. The toad smirked at the bewildered expression on the boy; to say he was enjoying this was a fact.

"Gotta do better than that, boy… eh?" Fukasaku yelped in surprised as Naruto appeared at his side and directed a kick aimed to squish the little fellow but the toad dashed for the boy's right and aimed a upward kick to his head, Naruto dodging the attack and making his body bent backwards he rotated on his heel and kicked the toad to the air.

To say Fukasaku was surprised was something, he didn't expect the boy to be this good, he thought he was clumsy but he been hiding something all a long. He saw the boy jump after him and smirked, he was making this too easy… oh well there goes the intelligence. Fukasaku spun in mid-air waited for the kid to get close enough, when he was in range he sent the kid crashing through the ground.

Naruto smiled as the elder toad was in mid-air, he jumped and was going to spin kick the little thing when he saw the toad spin _"What's he doing?"_ he thought getting nearer. He sensed danger a little too late as he started to spin to kick the toad, suddenly he was grabbed by the ankle and with amazing speed the toad took the momentum to punched him harder than he'd been hit in a long time. The blow was so fierce the only thing he thought before hitting the ground with a thunderous crash was… _"Shit"_

"Come on Naruto-chan I didn't hit you that hard" Fukasaku said as he landed in the ground and waited for Naruto to come out of the crater.

"Didn't hit me that hard? I felt that even in sage mode" Naruto said bewilderment as he lifted the boulder he was under with ease. He looked at the toad with a lot more respect now but the elder was going down. Naruto concentrated and vanished to only reappear in front of Fukasaku and punched him.

The elder toad dodge the attack with ease and saw the damage the punch made, what he didn't count on was the spikes made of rock coming his way _"so he used the destruction as a cover to launch a jutsu… he keeps surprising me, but to make smart moves and then to revert back to be an idiot… it's wearing me out trying to understand him" _Fukasaku thought sensing a migraine on his way, the kid was hard to figure out.

Naruto smiled as the toad dodge the attack, also the elder didn't know the one that was making the attack was a clone _"Time to end this"_ he thought with a smile as he approached silently to deliver a blow when he suddenly saw the toad jump backwards and started to attack him. Fukasaku aimed kicks and a few punches at Naruto but he kept dodging but when the toad landed on the ground, it trembled and cracked and Naruto lost his balance and that where the elder took his chance.

Fukasaku delivered a powerful kick to the gut and then another powerful kick to the chin throwing Naruto into the air. Fukasaku made a brief contact with the ground before jumping again over Naruto and delivered a double kick only for the boy to burst into smoke. The elder toad sensed someone behind him and then a sudden impact made him say hello to the ground… hard.

"Take that elder, hahaha I'm the best…" Naruto's joyous charade was suddenly stopped when a fist contacted with his right side of his face throwing him meters away, skipping a few times in the ground and finally sliding to a stop between two trees.

"You still have a long way to go kid" Fukasaku said even though he was panting hard, he stiffened when he felt a kunai pressed against his throat.

X.X.X

_Earth country's exchanging point_

The mountains big enough to hide a village or so that was the case of the Hidden Rock. Kakashi and his group that consisted of Yamato, Gai and Komachi a demoted Anbu member just like Yamato for this mission only. Tsunade wanted experience for this mission and this squad had it, their mission consisted to destroy a few supplies and to at least wound up a few shinobi doing it.

The mission sounded easy but in times of war nothing was to be underestimated, even if Konoha shinobi where peaceful, they where bumped first and they bumped back. They where elite and they expected just that from the enemy if the enemy didn't have elites this would be an easy victory today.

"Let's just hope there wont be any complications on this mission, I really don't want to see blood today" Kakashi said as he focused on the target: an average building several miles outside the village wall where every merchandise was looked at and then the merchants would pass.

"Sempai, a group of jonin arrived just now" Yamato said as a wood clone came and morphed back to him from the ground. Komachi did a few hand seals and became invisible.

"Kakashi-sempai, please watch me with the Sharingan to know where I'm located" Komachi said to his squad leader and then moved to the left side of the building as Kakashi saw his chakra.

"Okay Kakashi what do we do?" Gai said looking at his rival for a plan. Yamato also moved to look at his sempai whose eye expression was thoughtful.

"Well I'd say to see Komachi's part develop and then we fight our way in there and knock out a few of them… I know is a lame plan for now but if Komachi does his part well we won't need to complicate things" Kakashi said part of his plan which consisted greatly on Gai and himself fast skills and Yamato's jutsu.

For Komachi it was becoming rather hard keeping this up, Jonin everywhere, this was not good and ten of them. He could recognize a few from bingo books to say he was nervous was a fact. Masking his chakra as best as he could and for an Anbu that was excellence he set up paper bombs around the place so the building would fall on them, he didn't expect a volley of kunai going his way. Komachi dodge them and quickly dashed for another area but the weapons kept coming, his guess he was sensed and found.

"Enough of your game, we know your there" a jonin said sensing the culprit and to anger ten shinobi was a death wish. The shinobi dropped his jutsu and droped to the floor to see he was from Konoha… perfect now they had a hostage.

Komachi seeing no other way performed a hand sign and before any weapons reached him the places where he placed the bombs activated and everything went to hell. The weapons that where thrown at him struck to his legs, arms, chest and one grazed his cheek, he was on the ground visibly shook by the blast and seeing the pandemonium he crated, debris, a lot of smoke and a few unconscious shinobi, bottom-line: his part was a success.

Kakashi saw the mess his comrade was in and signaled the others to attack at any second, but when he saw the explosion he knew Komachi had a lucky break there, Anbu or not Iwa shinobi where tough and there where eight of them now. Yamato and Gai took positions: Kakashi and Gai dashed for the building before the shinobi could recover while Yamato stayed behind and created wood pillars to destroy the place a little more and to give his team an edge.

"Gai make bone crushing damage" Kakashi reminded his partner about his mission and saw the green beast grin, that's to say both where going to enjoy this.

"Let's shine with the flames of youth, Kakashi! We'll make our attack a hundred times heavier" Gai said in a boisterous but calm tone as they sped towards the building.

Inside the building the shinobi where trying to find the enemy who was hiding in the commotion and ruble. "Enough this building is destroyed anyway so… Earth style: Rising Pillar" the pillar rose to a degree that from outside Yamato could see it sticking from a side. Komachi, who was hiding in the debris, had a small time to recover and launched a Fire style: Dragon Missile which struck a lower part of the pillar and destroyed a nearby wall.

The rock shinobi had to cover their eyes as the ruble and dust picked up and that's where Komachi made his move. Dashing and taking out his sword he slashed a nearby ninja to the side and kicked him away, sensing a presence at his left he blocked with his katana the kunai and where on a stand still until he saw another shinobi go behind him.

"Heh… foolish konoha ninja now you die" said the shinobi as he lunge forward to kill him but he was brutally kicked and sent backwards and hitting various objects in the way before crashing in the wall.

"We're not the ones that will die here" Gai said resuming his Goken stance and seeing the enemy surrounded him, he smiled _"I think they don't know who I' am"_ "I'M THE GREAT BEAST FROM KONOHA, MIGHT GAI" he yelled as he quickly dashed and knee one ninja on the gut and gave an elbow to knock him out.

Kakashi was busy with two shinobi that by his standarts where good ones. Kakashi dashed to the right and the shinobi followed, dodging or blocking their attacks with constants _clangs_ from the blades. One ninja aimed a kick to the side but Kakashi dodge and the other ninja took chance by the move to connect a punch to the face of Kakashi, but he suddenly burst to smoke revealing a log. The shinobi where on high alert but they suddenly found themselves grabbed by the ankles and pulled down. One of the two escaped the jutsu while the other's head was sticking from the ground. The shinobi started to do seals but he found himself trapped in what appeared to be a wooden wraps to each limbs and crushed them, the ninja was knock on the back of the head by Yamato who appeared next to him.

"Sempai a wood clone reported to me that several squads are coming this way and fast" Yamato said to Kakashi in a hurry, they didn't have enough time or forces to deal with the upcoming assault.

Four squads of Iwa shinobi arrived at the scene and where shocked at the damage and the guts whatever person had to pull this off. One shinobi saw an injured one coming out of the door and carried him out, when he asked who did this he said in a weak tone "don't go in there" as he said this the building exploded taking out the shinobi that where too close or inside to oblivion.

A mile away the Konaha team was observing the explosion happen and where glad Yamato and Kakashi knew earth jutsus. They escaped barely and because they went underground they passed unnoticed, they where a few meters away when the squads arrived. Kakashi set up a few explosive seals more powerful than average so the explosion could be massive.

"Well that should give us the time needed to go back home and report, good job fellas" Kakashi said in his usual bored-calm tone and leapt away the others following him.

X.X.X

_In Konoha_

Even though Kakashi, Yamato and Gai where out on a mission they each left behind stuff to do, not to mention Anko and Yugao, another demoted Anbu member that was here to help them train.

"You guys have been very lucky to not have run-in to the elites of Iwa or you would've died" Yugao said calmly as she watched the training shinobi. She was an elite but she was realistic that Iwa ninja where strong and she was going to help shape this group whatever the cost,_ "I mean they're the future of this village, right"_ she thought with a smile.

"Hey Yugao, I just dismissed them for the day, what you want to do" Anko asked her partner in torturing the shinobi into an almost twelve hour course.

"I don't know, somewhere quiet and relaxing, having sparred with half of them was tiresome" Yugao said in a tired voice and beginning to walk to her doom -eh- quality time with Anko… yeah sounds better.

In another part of Konoha several shinobi where walking a little wobbly and swaying, that because of the tremendous amount of training they took today or as Shikamaru called it torture with capital letters.

"Man, what a troublesome day… I'd prefer to fight Akatsuki, I mean they enjoy seeing our faces written in pain before they stop… minutes later" Shikamaru said rubbing a sore muscle on the back of his head, not to mention the rest of his body _"troublesome"_

"Shikamaru-san you should consider this an honor, the best and most respected shinobi in the village are training us and complain, what where doing is for the best of the village, because we have to get stronger to protected properly" Neji said not seeing why the Nara was being so adamant about training.

"Yeah, man did you see how we took care of those ninja in our mission? If we hadn't had this training we would've taken a small beating before wining" Kiba said adding his two cents. Everyone in the group node and Shikamaru didn't care, he just wanted to rest.

"Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, the Hokage wants you assistance in a mission, you should be there… now" an Anbu member said appearing out of nowhere and vanishi just as he came.

The three chunin arrived at the Hokage's office they met with Yugao there and by the look she gave them she already knew what was going on.

"I think this mission is a little big even for them" she tought looking at the three chunin with a little disapproval.

"Ah you arrived, good" Tsunade smiled at them and began explaining their mission

X.X.X

_Lightning country_

"Riakage-sama we where too late… Jay was dead" one shinobi that went to find their missing comrade told his leader the news and seeing the enraged face one thing came to mind… run.

"Dammit, why is it that we're losing good ninja? No matter I already sent teams to deal with additional problems" the Raikage said calming down a bit. Jay death shook him a bit, because he was good and the team he sent was good enough to deal with an Uchiha.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

"I see you've been holding back, not a good idea when fighting a tough opponent" Fukasaku said to Naruto as said boy lifted himself from the ground courtesy from a combo the elder toad used.

"That fighting style you're trying to teach me is pretty good" Naruto said wiping blood from his mouth while he grinned.

"Pretty good!? Boy I'm teaching you one of the most effective fighting styles ever and you think is 'pretty good'!?" Fukasaku said angrily at the stupidity this boy was showing him. Naruto just grinned seeing as he touched a soft spot in their pride.

"Well, are you coming back for more?" Fukasaku said smiling at the perseverance of the kid. The boy in question was trying to get in to the stance he was bein taught when out of nowhere he collapsed.

"I guess I hit him a little too hard" Fukasaku said leaping to the uncounscios boy, he too felt tired but had to get home.

X.X.X

_Konoha_

Hinata was preparing herself for the mission later this mourning. She could feel a little nervious, even after all that training she had with the jonin, she still saw herself weak.

"I hope I don't fail this one… it's important to the village" she thought with misery as she thought back on missions she failed, a knock at the door woke her up from her thoughts. She answer the door to see her father there, expressionless.

"Hinata, I want you to focus today and not let anything distract you, remember, your village needs you in it's time of need" Hiashi said seriously and hidden pride.

"I know father, I'll do my best to help the village" Hinata said bowing to him and grabbing her bag. She missed the small smile he had and when she was out of hearing he let out _"good luck" _even if he was hard on her he still loved his daughter and she was becoming an excellent kunoichi.

Hinata arrived at the gates and Yugao was already there sitting on a bench, waiting the others. Hinata could feel that she thought of them as 'not enough', _"I guess we'll have to show her how wrong she is" _she thought with the determination to get this woman to notice how strong she really was.

"Hello, Hinata you good?" Yugao asked in hopes of bonding a little with the heiress. Hinata nodded and the two started talking and in about five minutes the two others arrived at the same time.

"Okay team, I' m going to tell you this a little boldly… I don't think your up to this task but I'll bee optimistic and trust your skills" Yugao said in a serious but light tone.

"Don't worry, I don't take it personally because in the eyes of an Anbu member we must look pretty weak, but I guarantee we'd manage" Tenten said with a smile and the other two nodded, but they where determined to show her different.

"Well that been said and hope you'd forgive me… let's go" Yugao said walking outside the walls to begin their mission with the chunin in toe. _"This mission was going to wear them out"_ she tought rushing tree to tree

X.X.X

**Guys thanks a bunch for the reviews and I hope you like the chap, if you didn't... who cares XD The new manga chapter is so awesome... sasuke failed XD**

**Next:**_ the moment of truth_


	9. the moment of truth

**Hey people, the latest manga was awesome XD… okay so I know that even if you don't say it, my battle writing skills sucks and I know that, but if any of you want to leave some pointers that would be great. I'm doing the best I can for my FIRST fic so yeah and I'm not from E.U. (P.R) directly so I know I'm going to mess up a lot in writing. To make people understand a little more, two weeks have passed since Naruto began training in this fic… the code is solved only Tsunade doesn't have the time to tell them yet, with war going on. After this chap there's going to be some **_**pain **_**to deal with... and thaks for the ones that review XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chap9: the moment of truth_

Yuugao and her team of chunin as she called it, where making camp a few miles apart from the mission target. The mission itself was simple, escort an important person from one point to another, but times where different now, seeing as there's war going on. Yugao told them plans for drastic situations and to expect jonin to an assignation mission.

"Okay guys is time for you to know the real purpose of this mission" Yuugao told their team seriously "In this mission one: the person that we're protecting will be targeted, two: ninja jonin level and above are the one ones that are going to attack and three: if this person dies things will not be pretty for Konoha because if he goes so does the village" the Anbu woman said monotonously to the group in front of her.

The group to say the least was shocked, they didn't expect this person to be important that if he dies the whole village of Konoha could fall.

"Who's the client" Tenten said curiously wanting to know the important figure.

"The Daimyo of Fire Country" Yuugao said with seriousness that told them not to fail this mission "The reason the daimyo is moving is because a few days ago an attack was happening only a few miles away from his home and he's worried for the safety of his family" she said remembering the text she read before this.

"Well that puts more pressure to things; we'll be fighting for sure" Chouji said knowing that with this important person at their custody, the fighting would be hard.

"Okay you guys rest, tomorrow is going to be difficult" the squad leader said

The next mourning they where a minutes away from the Daimyos house when they heard and saw a huge explosion coming from said place. The smoke arose feets to the sky, fire was around the place and they could feel the presence of ninja inside the place.

"Hinata, Byakugan, now!" Yuugao said in a frantic tone, a sense of dread overwhelming her.

"T-there's f-four ninja inside, t-t-their chakra is p-pretty high… oh my gosh! T-t-there's p-p-people…" Hinata said swallowing hard at seeing the horrendous image "I… c-c-an see the d-d-aimyo and his f-family t-they're o-okay, but the ninja are closing in" she left that part hanging in case they could do anything, wait the would do something, right?

"Okay let's move in, this is the chance you have been training for" Yuugao told them while jumping from roof through roof. The whole place was in flames, chunks of rocks here and there and most of all there where people dead around the place _"This guys are good…"_ here thought interrupted when she dodge six shurikens heading her way.

"Well, well, what do we have here… heroes?" a man in a mask said as he came out of the shadow he was hiding "Konoha will fall after this, just wait" he said as he grabbed his katana and prepared to dash for them, when a large shuriken landed in front of them.

"Your going to fail" Tenten said in a matter-of-facts tone as she had a few kunai ready in her fingers and Chouji made a hand-sign.

"This one is mine, Hinata guide them through the castle and rescue the Daimyo" Yuugao said her eyes never leaving her opponents… and she disappeared along with the Iwa Anbu and met in the ground with a clang of the blades.

Meanwhile Hinata was guiding Tenten and Chouji throughout the mansion and helping the few people they encountered to escape. Hinata finally stopped and signaled her team to do the same; she was seeing through a wall two Iwa shinobi who where terrorizing a group of people while ahead the other member was going to land the killing blow on the Daimyo and his family.

The movement was quick, even if the Assasination squad saw them they couldn't do a thing because of the huge threatening object coming their way, plus weapons. The two shinobi threatening the group jumped away just in time not to get crushed. Hinata saw that the one that was inches to take the killing strike was taken-aback by the surprise attack he didn't saw the kunoichi blocking his blow but manage to dodge the incoming palm coming to his abdomen.

"What the… hump… Konoha shinobi and a Hyuuga, how nice" he said and Hinata could see him narrowing his eyes and looking to his comrades who where occupied with Chouji, while Tenten manage to get every one out of the scene.

"_Now to get the Daimyo out of here alive was going to be difficult"_ Hinata thought while looking at her friends engaging combat. She looked at her opponent and saw that he yelled death for what they did and she was scared_. "come on Hinata you can do it"_ Naruto's voice rand in here ears as she remembered the Chunin exams. Hinata's fears disappeared in an instant and looked at her enemy with a fierce look.

"Well I guess I'm your enemy huh? I'll kill you in front of the Daimyo, he'll see his fate is unchangeable and your friends will have the same treatment" the Anbu said grinning wickedly behind his mask and grabbed firmly his sword and attacked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata dodge the slash and took out a kunai to a least have something to block with and aimed a chakra palm to his chest. The man jumped back to avoid the hit and resumed his position again to attack, while Hinata position herself in the Juken stance. They danced for a while dodging and blocking, Hinata finaly got slashed on her left arm and blood was coming out fast. The Anbu grinned and was sure to end the battle but when he was close enough the hit was stopped _"what the…"_ before Hinata began to spin **Kaiten** and the shinobi was thrown back and landed with a crash on the floor and skid through a wall.

"These guys are though… Chouji you okay?" Tenten said in worried tone when she saw the Akamichi crawling out of the hole in the wall he made. The entire floor was damaged and the walls had hole in them that went to three other rooms and outside.

"Yeah… a little hurt but that comes with the job" Chouji replied to the kunoichi, the Akimichi looked beat-up, a few gashes through-out the clothes but otherwise fine, but felt a presence behind him before being kicked side-ways to the head. Chouji landed with a crash on the wooden floor and was trying to get up, seeing double, the hit left him weary.

Tenten saw the hit Chouji got and wanted to help him but her hands where full fighting the Iwa shinobi she knew was out of her league. The weapons expert was out matched by the seemly faster ninja but was putting up a fight, blocking a few blows and pushing some back but the older shinobi was stronger, she needed help.

Outside, Yuugao was dealing the fight better than her team, because she had more experience and power. The battle was rather short but the shinobi put up a good fight, mostly because of the jutsus he used, the grounds looked like a meteor shower happened. Yuugao, who had a few scratches and a gash on her right leg and another on her cheek, was lifting herself up the ground when a barrage of spikes struck her. The former Anbu looked shocked and cough blood, the shinobi who she though was dead was looking at her on top of a pillar with a bloodied face with a wicked smile.

"That sure was pathetic" the man smiled at the scene he created, the smile turned into a frown when the kunoichi was replaced by a log. The man dodged to his right when he felt a presence behind him and the sword almost decapitated him.

"You don't die that easy do you?" Yuugao asked in anger, she really thought she had him but he was alive and apparently kicking as he closed in with a barrage of punches and kicks she dodge, but the final kick she grabbed his leg and swung him over to a pile of rocks, while screaming **"Katon: Mystical Flower"**

The shinobi was flying into the pile of rocks but regained his footing but was a little too late to dodge the fire attack. The attack hit and the explosion lifted up debris _"I guess I put too much power"_ Yuugao though relieved, she saw the body or what it used to be and knew her battle was finish. _"I hope the others are okay"_ and with that thought she hurried-up to help her team, she knew that if they would've died the enemy would've been upon her already.

Meanwhile the chunin weren't having an easy time, Chouji was exhausted and bleeding from gashes on his arms, leg and a large gash on his chest. Tenten was better off but a leg was broken and was bleeding from a stab wound on her abdomen. Hinata, who was still fighting, was bleeding from multiple gashes on arms, back and a deep wound on one of her legs, she was still fighting because the client was in danger.

Their enemy was far better shape than them but they had their injuries. The one fighting Chouji had a few ribs broken and a small case internal bleeding, and the one fighting Tenten had a few gashes of his own and underestimated the girls abilities and had a gash on his eye, that's why he broke her leg. The one fighting Hinata had his organs messed-up and one arm broken when she struck him with a chakra-filled palm that shattered his bone. The thing is they where moving to kill their opponents when they had to jump backwards to dodge the incoming shuriken melee.

"Get away from my team you scumbags" Yuugao said angered in the state her squad was in. Seeing all the damage and the pain they've endured, she rushed to attack and was paired with the two that where fighting Tenten and Chouji.

In that instant when the two where occupied Chouji ate a food pill and got up with an angry face. Tenten knew what was going to happen took her bow and threw it at Yuugao, hitting her in the gut but freed her from the situation she was in as she flew backwards and away from the incoming attack.

"**Ninja arts: Double Mega Palms"** Chouji yelled as he stuck the two shinobi on their backs and plunged them in to the ground making a large crater. Chouji smiled in victory, but soon vanished as Yugito pushed him aside and took the blow for him.

Yuugao took the kick on the gut and threw her outside with a sliding stop. Hinata, who was too hurt to move appropriately, moved against her will and with incredible speed and stopped the Iwa shinobi on his tracks with a Juken to his legs and finished off with a strike to his head when he was falling. Hinata fell to her knees because of exhaustion.

"Amazing… the girl moved so quickly I almost missed it" Yuugao said in a low tone and grabbing the spot where she'd been hit. The next thing she saw frightened her to the bone, the two shinobi Chouji struck where getting up and she was unable to get there in time because of the rib injury she just received. Suddenly the two men dropped dead, their heads rolling on the floor.

"You know I think I'll talk with Hokage-sama about why chunin in this deadly mission" someone said in a calming tone behind her. Yuugao looked back and saw Kakashi, Yamato and Gai, all in a serious manner and she was glad they appeared.

"Well Yuugao, I'd never thought you ended up in these messes" Komachi said mockingly as he wiped blood from his sword and looked at his victims and then the chunin on the floor with a sharp eye "Good job" he said to Tenten, Hinata and Chouji with a smile.

"How… when…what?" Yuugao blabbered, even if she was glad they where here, she was still shocked and curious as to why they where here.

"Well we where passing through and we didn't like seeing smoke from the Daimyo's mansion, so we decided to check it out" Kakashi said with his eye turning up-side down while his team helped the injured and survivors.

Later the Daimyo agreed for the squad to ride on the cart while Yuugao walked outside and the other team of jonin patrolling the area. Nothing happen in the whole trip back, they guessed that what happen back there was the only plan they've got at the moment since the destruction of the exchanging point.

"I guess this is it, thanks so much for your help and I will tell the Hokage what you and your team did to save our lives" the Daimyo said in gratitude to the shinobi.

"No need, I'm standing right here" Tsunade said with a smile grateful the Daimyo was alright, but seeing the state the three chunin her smile was gone and with authority she made Anbu appear and they escorted them to the hospital.

"They proved me wrong Hokage-sama, they fought with a determination I haven't seen in every shinobi, I believe they're ready for every thing this war throw at them" Yuugao said to Tsunade after debriefing their mission. The other jonin where there too seeing as they helped them in the end.

"Yuugao, I don't know if you've noticed but they are friends with Naruto... and he's personality is affective" Kakashi said with a smile at the Anbu woman before all of them where dismissed and sent a way to rest for a busy day tomorrow.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

"Kid, the only thing I can say is that you have surpass my expectations, but you haven't mastered everything" Fukasaku said to the boy so he could understand "You have been training Sage Mode and the toad style for days and the other techniques you know are just only been learned not mastered" he finished saying knowing the boy would be upset.

"I know but I wanted to do so much and now with the sage chakra…" Naruto said sadly that his plan to know more techniques was failing "But I've mastered the elemental jutsus, seals and the blades I made, that counts for something" Naruto fininshed saying trying to make the toad to understand the difficulty.

"Well you've learned sage mode and the toad style katas to some degree and sure tou where practicing you other techniques while sage training wasn't happening." Fukasaku said reasoning with the boy

"Don't forget you haven't mastered squat of the Kyuubi's chakra and the only reason you stayed conscious that time was because of the seal below you" the 'scroll toad' said in a scolding tone, he wanted the boy to at least control the damn thing.

"Hey, I've been mastering chakra control and let me tell you my normal strength and speed have double… I practiced when sage training was over" Naruto said defensively "_and while you slept"_ he thought not wanting them to know he being doing night training.

"Maybe but you have ways to go kid. The sage chakra is risky and the only way to used in a battle is if I sit on your shoulder, you'll be fighting and I'll be still gathering nature chakra" Fukasaku said lecturing the boy of what's to happen if he ever used sage mode.

"Why did I learned anyway, sure you'll help me but what if you can't at the moment?" Naruto asked the toad.

"Well then your fucked" the elder toad chuckled at the boys face.

"Enough of that, Naruto, get out there and master those techniques I have a feeling your going to need them soon" the 'scroll toad' said seriously before shoving Naruto out of the little house they where staying at _"I just hope they will be enough" _that feeling scared him.

Naruto concentrated and produced thousands of clones to help his training… mastering everything in exception of sage mode since its impossible.

X.X.X

_Near Konoha_

Looking at the immense village before them and the same 'he's still hasn't arrive' reply from Zetsu he was beginning to tire from this nonsense.

"It seems like Konoha has a spherical barrier protecting all sides, even from above" God realm said watching the incredible seal around the village.

"Pein, if he's not there wouldn't this be unnecessary?" Konan asked looking indifferent but inside she knew that opposing him was death.

"Yes, but this is my way to call him back to his home and then is we will get him... besides it's always important to know your oponent" God realm told her, he was already devising a plan to get in the village. He ordered the diversion tactics to Animal realm, Hungry ghost realm and Demon realm.

"The reconnaissance will be up to Human realm, Hell realm and God realm… Konan you're with our group as well" God real said still analyzing the barrier.

"I know… the barrier will sense anyone immediately, it's a very incredible barrier" Konan said knowing the seals in this magnitude are highly difficult.

"We'll throw Animal realm above the village, they will miscalculate and throw them off and will wait for Animal realms summons" God realm said voicing the plan aloud.

"Itachi and Kisame got in without a problem…" Konan said trying to take the tension off.

"Yes, but Itachi was with the Anbu assassination squad, he knew how to get in undetected… I on the other hand have my own ways of doing things" God realm said while Demon realm threw Animal realm to the sky and saw with their Rin'negan how she (it's a female right?) trespassed the barrier.

X.X.X

In a Konoha buildind a man who was meditatin, had two tattoos on each cheek and behind him was a crest that looked like an upside down triangle with three circles connecting to form an normal triangle (?). The man reacted the moment the intruder pierced the barrier.

"We have an intruder" he said announcing the group of jonin "the location is the west gate" he said the last part and the jonin where already on their way.

"Dammit, it's coming from every direction… I thought there was one of them" one jonin from the barrier team said while the other searched with a Byakugan. "We will need reinforcements and contact Hokage-sama immediately" the first one said looking at the destruction the intrud3ers where causing in such little time.

God realm was on top of a building looking at the work the distraction team where doing Houses being destroyed, buildings falling down, panic in the streets, he smile a bit at their pain and he launched himself from that building to look for information on the host.

"My patience thinned Naruto Uzumaki… this village will feel pain because of you"

X.X.X

**That's a busy chater, and the fight... I thought was a good one, dont you. Anyway like I aid before Naruto had more time training everything so don't think I ovrpowered him in over three to four days... reviews pls :)**

Next: _feel my pain_


	10. feel my pain

**Hope**** you guys are liking the chaps… I know I don't have too much imagination and the fights are sort of shitty but I'm trying my best. Naruto will appear in this one… and a few ninja of Konoha against Pein. oh, sorry for the late post...**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**X.X.X**

_Chap10: feel my pain_

The day was peaceful, the sun, the clouds and the villagers themselves where going about, just like any other day.

"_At least I didn't stay in the hospital"_ one masked jounin thought while reading a all too familiar book in a branch of a tree. Since the mission he led to Earth country went successful and the only one injured was Komachi. The day was perfect to relax after returning from a mission like that… BOOM!!

"What the… perfect, just perfect" Kakashi whispered in just imagining what was going on. Walking a bit ahead he gaped at the destruction he saw blocks away and the people screaming didn't help his mind ease. "I have a bad feeling about this one" he said while he disappeared.

* * *

In several parts of the village ninja where perturbed from their doings by the ruckus. Anbu units where running around looking for the intruders with the help from jounin and chunin. Anko was in the dango shop and lounge backwards while taking the owner with her to hide when a large piece of a building crashed in front of the store.

"This isn't good" Anko said and jumped to a building to see what was going on. She saw a blue haired woman in a distance with a black coat with red clouds, she was about to rush to her and take her out when said woman appear behind he and knock her out.

"I could sense you blood lust a mile away" Konan said looking at the fallen woman indifferently. Gathering her chakra and scattering papers around, she waited when suddenly the woman turned out to be two snake wraped together. The snakes lounged forward and she created a wall of paper around her and a few sheets of paper turned into shuriken and struk the snakes killing them. Konan felt the air getting a little hot when a fireball destroyed her paper wall and taking her out as well.

"That was too easy… and I thought Akatsuki was though" Anko said while taking a seat in the top of a water tank smiling contently when she suddenly had to jump upwards, four paper shurikens where now in the place she was sitting.

"We of the Akatsuki can't be beaten by a bunch of… weaklings" Konan said coolly at the snake woman as she appeared from behind a wall, pieces of paper sticking to her form. The look she gave Anko was enough to make most ninja tremble but she wasn't dealing with an ordinary kunoichi.

"I'll show you weak" Anko said as she lunched snakes from her arms the sadistic grin never leaving her face.

* * *

Building falling down, fires, debris and panicking civilians, that's everything Iruka was seeing as he ran through the commotion and destruction helping those he could along the way _"And to think today I was from the Academy"_ he thought with apprehension. The chunin kept running through the debris and chunks of fallen buildings when he saw a another chunin in the ground clutching his arm.

"Hey- hey… you okay" Iruka said reaching the man he was trying to help when suddenly he felt someone behind him. Looking back he saw a man wearing a black coat with red clouds _"Akatsuki…"_ he thought remembering the description he was given.

"Tell me where's the jinchuuriki of the 9-tails… or I'll kill you" God realm said coldly while sliding his weapon. Pein was not impressed by the weakness the man was showing.

Iruka was terrified at the menacing look the man was throwing at him but when he mention 'jinchuuriki' the chunin's mind instantly went to _"Naruto… so this are the guys that are after you"_ Iruka thought while remembering the times he spent with the his former student and most favorite one.

"I'll tell you nothing… I'll die before cooperating with you" Iruka said with determination of saving his friend and former student.

"Very well…" God realm said as he lounged forward to kill the idiotic man when… his weapon was stopped cold by a shinobi, to say Pein was impress was something.

"So that was diversion so you could look without being noticed… nice plan" Kakashi Hatake said seriously while looking at his enemy coldly. Iruka was relieved to see the masked jounin but was worried that this guy was too much for the copy-cat ninja.

"Iruka get that injured man out of here… this one is mine" Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving Pein. The experience jounin knew this was a though one.

"Right… Good luck" Iruka said while grabbing the injured fellow nin and jumping away from the soon to be battle zone. Looking back he hoped that backup would arrive in time.

"Kakashi Hatake… is an honor" God realm said looking at the man indifferently. "You've brought us much trouble… in helping to kill a few members" he finished

"Well it's always a pleasure to do something good once in a while" Kakashi said and in that moment the fight commenced. Pein sent a kick to his head but he crouched down while making a hand-sign in the process and summoning a wall with dog faces in it.

Dodging the kick, Pein saw with ease the jutsu to corner him but the move made him open for his weapon that came out of his sleeve and stabbing Kakashi near the shoulder. Seeing the **Chidori** aimed at him he used a trick he had when the weapons are touching someone and their chakra gets distortion and dodged the jutsu by just moving his head aside.

Kakashi didn't like that feeling he got and he missed his opponent in such a close range and didn't saw him move until it was too late.

"Where's the host of the 9-tails?" Pein said while he returned his head to normal position

"That's a stupid question… telling you where my student is would be even stupider" Kakashi retreated a bit and charged up another chidori but with the other arm and lounged forward when some kind of force connected with him in full. "Whaaahh" he yelped as he got lifted from the ground and pushed back with chidori in hand.

"I'll seek out the jinchuuriki and captured him even if I have to kill everyone here" Pein said watching the copy-cat ninja flying backwards in result of his technique. The technique destroyed everything around him, houses, buildings, and the ground itself… gone.

"_Ugh… what the hell was that? It wasn't a shockwave was it… no __everything around is destroyed… a force field?"_ Kakashi thought on what just happened a moment ago trying to find an explanation, he then created a lightning wolf to attack and the jutsu dissipated _"So it repels both physical attacks and jutsu, impressive… but what should I do…" _the masked ninja sensed someone land behind him_ "Another one, eh… this is going from good to perfect"_ he thought with sarcasm as he saw the insane smile the Akatsuki wore.

* * *

The Hokage was seeing the commotion from her office with a grave face. Buildings ablaze, destruction and panic everywhere, she was standing in the window and behind her a jounin and a Anbu captain where reporting the situation.

"_He finally arrived… and with a war going on as well__…perfect"_ Tsunade thought with sarcasm as she looked back at the shinobi "Evacuate the civilians and tell our shinobi to defend the village at all cost… and call Naruto" she said with an air of finality as the shinobi moved to carry-out the order when…

"Don't call him back" one of the two people behind her said as Tsunade was about to release the communication toad when two of the people she despised most appeared. The Hokage's advisors and former teammates of Hiruzen Sarutobi (3rd Hokage), Homura and Koharu walked in the office.

"What?" Tsunade asked, how dare this old hag tell her what to do, advisor or not Naruto was a shinobi under her command and she demanded he was brought back.

"Dnzo told us the one that is attacking the village is nonother than the Akatsuki leader himself and their looking for Naruto" Koharu said plainly like stating the obvious

"So what… I still not seeing your point" Tsunade yelled at the elders

"We overlooked this earlier but Naruto is still a child and no match for this guy… I mean this man killed Jiraiya" Homura said trying to make her point clear "Also if they get Naruto, the 9-tails fox will be in their hands and the village we…" Homura was interrupted when suddenly Tsunade dashed from where she was standing and grabbed them both by their necks, so fast everyone was surprised.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter, he won't be a child forever" Tsunade yelled at the two elders who where too astonished to reply "He has inherited the Will of Fire, he's growing up and he will surpass Jiraiya… he's not some weapon either, he's a shinobi of Konoha and will defended" the slug pricess finish yelling at the elders as she dropped them on the floor.

"Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei and even Chiyo had something you don't…" Tsunade said looking at the elders with an hard and cold look "and that is Faith" she said remembering Jiraiya's words "The previous Hokage's had the faith in you two to protect the village… why can't you have faith in this generation and entrusted to them" she finished thinking of this generations potential.

Staring at the woman in front of them, they looked at her with a calculating look before getting up from the floor slowly. Homura adjusted her dress garment and turned away from the Hokage "Do as you like" she said coldly and walked away with her fomer teammate besides her.

"Tsunade-sama… huh!" Shizune said and paused a bit when she saw the elder's hard faces, but her master confronted her.

"Did you found out anything Shizune?" Tsunade asked glad she change the subject

"Look at this… it's some sort of receiver that picks up chakra signal, they where stuck all around Pein's body and Fukasaku told us all six bodies had piercings and this is responding right now" Shizune reported everything she gathered in the autopsy room to her master

"So they move accourding to these chakra signals?... they could also transmit chakra between them" Tsunade voiced her thoughts at her mid-theory.

"This could be crucial to finding out the secret to Peins strength and when we get the information from the interrogators we can solve this" Shizune said

"They've come to take Naruto..." Tsunade said and turned to the toad "be sure to tell all of this to Fukasaku as well" she said earning a nod from the toad. "Shizune, tell everything you know to the interrogators… and I want Anbu to guard you and them as well" the Hokage said to the Anbu in her office. "MOVE"

The occupants in the office fled and didn't notice a presence arrive in that moment. The toad was about to leave when suddenly felt his live leaving him.

"I can't have the demon boy in the way" Danzo said holding the knife he used to kill the communication toad with, the look on his face looked menacing and insane… his plan was starting.

X.X.X

People where running, panicking at the destruction in the area, shinobi where trying to control the commotion while other tried to stop the giant centipede that was attacking. The mob of people that where trying to escape didn't care who was in the way, the only thing in their mind was to get out of there as quick as possible. A little girl, who like everyone else was running, tumble on a rock and fell to the ground her grandmother who looked to her side didn't find her, she looked behind her and the child was ways behind. The girl was in the centipede's way and as massive creature came to run her over, someone out of nowhere punched the beast so hard it flew backward a few meters and stopped moving.

"You freaking beast" Sakura Haruno yelled as she punched the giant summon. The shinobi where astonished that a chunin could beat it easily but some remembered that this wasn't no ordinary chunin but the Hokage's apprentice.

"There, there is no big deal; it's just a scratch, see" Sakura told the little girl while applying healing chakra to the wound. The pink haired chunin was receiving thanks for her actions when Iruka appeared out of nowhere.

"Sakura, nice job but they need you at the hospital… the place is filling up quikly" Iruka told the kunoichi and as he said this another explosion ran through the village.

"I guess you two are the one's who will tell me about the jinchuuriki…" Human realm appeared behind them and before they could get space between them he grabbed them by the throats and holding them inches from the ground. Pein started to do his jutsu when…

"**Dynamic Entry"**the Akatsuki member flew to a building located a few meters away and impacted it with such force that it left a large dent in it. "Now that Might Gai has arrived the enemy will tremble with my youthful spirit" the taijutsu expert said loudly as he watched Human realm getting up like nothing happened. _"This guy's though"_

Iruka and Sakura rubbed their throats but couldn't feel more relieve to see the taijutsu expert at any better moment, as they got up from the ground Gai had disappeared…. and suddenly both the Akatsuki and Gai where on top of a building exchanging blows. Blocking or dodging that's what this fight was about, Human realm intercepted an incoming punch and grabbed Gai's arm and threw him across the area. Gai recovered and blocked a side-kick to the head, seeing the opportunity he grabbed the leg and threw him into the air and jumped after his enemy, a barrage of blows sent the Akatsuki to the ground making a crater.

"Now's your chance… get out of here, this one's mine" Gai said waiting for his enemy to get up. The spectators didn't think about leaving twice and left since they had other things to do. Gai sensed them leave _"Now to fight you with out holding back"_

"Ah, you must be Might Gai… I've heard much of you" Human real said as he got up from the hole he made on the ground. Pein readied as his weapon slide from his sleeve.

"Oho, so that's how your going to fight me huh?... ALL RIGHT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE THE AWESOME MIGHT THAT IS MIGHT GAI" the exuberant jounin yelled as he too took out his weapon… nun chucks.

X.X.X

_At Myobokuzan_

"I see his training had paid off" Fukasaku said to the other toad present as watched the boy earlier. "Naruto had mastered every elemental ninjutsu he learned from the scrolls he asked which weren't much. He also mastered his weapons to a 'more than average' level and do not forget his strength, speed, agility and more matured behavior" _" a true ninja"_. The old toad thought the last part and sat there waiting the reactions the others had.

"Yes, he has surpassed Jiraiya in a few ways but he hasn't mastered Sage Mode and the Hiraishin." Ma told him in a tone that said 'not ready yet'.

Pa was about to counter the comment when a communication toad barged in to the room panting hard. "Elders… the toad you left in Konoha… had been killed, we felt it" the little toad said regaining his breath. The toads that where in the meeting where shocked, Fukasaku demanded silence.

"Tsunade-hime wouldn't be stupid enough… something happened, something they wanted us to know and someone got him before he could reach us" Fukasaku said voicing his theory. The other toads nodded in the possibility "I'll get Naruto"

Naruto was enjoying this day; he was sitting below a waterfall meditating and gathering natural chakra. Today was his day off; he was enjoying the breese, the shining sun, the calm atmosphere… simply put today was relaxing day.

"NARUTO" he heard someone yell and heard a few leaves rustling meaning they where looking for him also. "Oh well, guess I better find out what they want" he said getting up from his position and grabbing his shirt.

"There you are, dammit Naruto been looking for you" Gamakichi said angry at the face of confusion Naruto had.

"Why you had been looking for me… it's my free…" Naruto was interrupted by the toad besides him.

"The communication we left in Konoha to tell us what was going on there had been killed… the elders say he may have been killed before getting here with information" Gamakichi added when he saw the look of shock Naruto had. "The elders sent another toad to see what was going on and report back"

"Okay… Gamakichi we need to get there faster… so hop onto my back" Naruto said preparing himself to carry the toad who a few years ago it could fit on the palm of his hand. Gamakichi looked at him with a bewildered expression but knew the whole situation would be funny; the toad jumped on Naruto's back and was astonished… Naruto stood there like nothing was happening.

"Gamakichi… you comfortable?" Naruto grinned a foxy one and the toad on his back cursed. Naruto raced to Fukasaku's house at levels of speed rivaling Lee's, Naruto arrived at the house and found funny how the toads where looking at him "I guess is the first time you've seen a human carrying the toad for a change" a few toads chuckled at that comment but quickly went serious when Fukasaku intervened.

"I guess Gamakichi told you? We received word from the scout… Akatsuki have arrived at Konoha and are destroying everything" Pa told Naruto and was surprised to see him gone. Hearing a few things moving, they all looked to see Naruto with his bag and weapons ready to leave.

"I don't have time to waste… my friends need me, my village needs me" Naruto said with determination on his voice but his eyes told another story. His eyes where like two blocks of ice, full of rage and hate for one person only_. "Pein how dare you attack does I care about"_ he though with anger, the toads sensing this cringed. Naruto saw the toads flinching from the killing intent he was producing and stopped.

"Naruto, before you leave I have a few things to give and say to you" Ma and Pa told him. Naruto nodded and walked with them inside the house.

X.X.X

_Konoha_

The village was a battle zone, destruction, flames, panic, Pein's objective to make this village feel pain was working. Kakashi was at his limit, sporting a few gashes and his vest was gone… again. Gai was better off but he had two opponents now and was feeling rather down, it was then that he realized the one of his opponents ate chakra. Anko was knock out and thrown like nothing by the Akatsuki kunoichi after a though battle.

All six Peins where there starting without emotion at the Konoha shinobi, at thei fet a squad of Anbu layed dead and Tsunade ordered them to watch closely but in distance, they couldn't afort to loose ninja at this time of war. Tsunade was on the ground with aleg crushed and bleeding from multiples gashes and it took two Peins to bring Tsunade to the state she was in.

"Alright Pein, you've defeated us and Naruto hasn't shown up… I guess your plan failed" the Hokage said healing her crushed leg also wandering why Naruto hasn't come back yet. The Peins that attacked her didn't let up and she only managed to hit them a few times and still get up like nothing.

"This was to gather information and for him to see we are not joking… after he sees all of you dead, he will come to us seeking revenge…" God realm told her while Hungry Ghost realm started walking to them. "He will fail and you struggles would've been for nothing"

_"This is bad… the shinobi that are here are too hurt, I myself can't stop them"_ Tsunade thought in desperation as she saw the fat Pein climbing the mountain of ruble and debris the Konoha shinobi where gathered.

Hungry Ghost walked slowly to his destination, he would enjoy his meal alright, suddenly he blocked a kick from Gai. Pein grabbed the taijutsu expert and punched him hard making him fly to a pile of ruble and not getting up.

_"I guess Gai's youth and experience failed him this time... Pein what are you?"_ Kakasi tought as he saw how easy his riend was tossed aside. Kakashi couldn't move correctly but if he had to move to protect the Hokage he would. Yamato also prepared but was low on chakra.

"Prepare to die" fat Pein said as he dashed from his position to attack Tsunade, she watched as he neared and couldn't help think _"I failed" _Out of nowhere a blast of smoke exploted in frot of them and Hungry Ghost got out of it and hit the ground... hard.

"Huh... so you are Pein... I advise you to not mess with my friends... or I'll show you **_pain_**" a voice said from the smoke as it cleared and the Konoha shinobi could see orange and black. Tsunade was having a breakdown, the person she'd come to known as a brother was here.

Naruto was back...

YES!! NARUTO IS HERE...

Next: _results_


	11. results

**Awesome XD… the latest manga was (yoda****?) Well Naruto's back and I'll introduce him as a semi-powerful guy, but you'll see soon enough that he isn't… Naruto will fight Pein alone… so anyone wants others to help him, which will not happen… you'll see why anyway XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chap11__: results_

Every one was still as they watched in amazement at how far the fat Pein went and how he was trying to get up. The Konoha shinobi stood at the top and as for as Tsunade, she was a bit lower in the mountain of rubble. They all looked on to see a very different site than expected. Naruto, still had orange, but it was a orange vest with a black swirl on the back, he also had a black overall like jounins, a few pockets on his left bicep and a sword strapped horizontally on his waist.

"_That__'s… new…"_ Tsunade thought in shocked of his new appearance and weapon.

"Rest easy Granny… I'll take it from here" Naruto said seriously never taking his eyes from his opponents. "You owe me after this" he said grinning as he looked back to her.

"Naruto leave, your not match for them alone" Kakashi yelled to his student with the fear of watching them taking him away, he couldn't bear even the thought.

"Don't worry sensei… I want to know… why all this trouble to get little old me?" Naruto asked the Peins standing below with an amused expression.

"We came here to get you Naruto Uzumaki… that's all you need to know" God realm said monotonously as motioned Demon realm to charge.

"Oh well… it's about time I got some real action" Naruto said shifting from his position as he descended from the rubble to the ground. Naruto grabbed one of his knuckle blades as he landed and ran to meet with the weird man with the even weirder smile.

Naruto rushed to the man that was also running to his direction and made a little jump and sent a kick to the side of his head, Demon block the kick and aimed a punch which Naruto evaded. They proceeded to punch each other but their fist connected and repelled themselves and pushing them back two feet, then Naruto had to duck the incoming haymaker that sneaked from behind courtesy from Hungry but when he was crouched he had to block a kick from Demon. Getting a hold of his ankle he threw his to the side and moved his body to the left to evade the blow that made contact with the ground, cracking it, all that and still crouched down.

Naruto got up and stared at the fat Pein indifferently. Hungry made a quick move with his left arm to try and grab the jinchuuriki's neck when his arm got grabbed by said person. Naruto grabbed it by the forearm and his eyes hadn't change one bit, but suddenly Naruto felt his chakra leaving and that distracted him a bit and long enough for Hungry to punch him in the gut and sending him a few meters back. Naruto compose himself and grabbed the other blade and with a very fast motion every one heard the clangs of steel against steel before blood sprayed…

Naruto stood gazing at Hungry and behind him Demon was holding his face. A diagonal gash going from cheek passing through the nose and finishing in the forehead. Demon looked surprised as well as everybody present as blood dripped from the wound and suddenly he grabbed his cloak and when he threw it away his body was changing. He had multiple faces and various arms and a long rubbery blade on his back.

"_This guy is __a weapon on his own… there's no way he's human"_ Naruto thought as he watched this unfold in amazement_. "I'll try to kick it up a notch"_ as he thought this he felt yet again his chakra leaving him and saw Hungry in a sphere made on his own chakra and was sucking it fast. _"That's my chakra you bastard"_ and lounged at him so fast Hungry didn't stand a chance. Naruto was about to punch him when suddenly something pierced his torso from behind… POOF

Everyone watching was in shock when they saw the blade connect but when Naruto exploded their shock turned to amazement. _"To think in just two weeks he made such progress… unbelievable"_ Tsunade thought as Naruto appeared sitting on a piece of debris with a look that showed his amusement.

"Well that was a good warm up… ready to go seriously?" Naruto told all of them teasingly and Hungry looked insulted while Demon looked amused. The other Peins and Konan hadn't said anything so far but they where impress of the boy's skills.

"A little cocky aren't you kid… we'll fix that" Demon realm said in a croaky voice that Naruto found creepy and the three of them engage again.

X.X.X

Slugs and more slugs that's all the uninjured shinobi have been seeing for the past hours. The slugs where healing the injured while the others where in stand-by for any orders. Civilians where put on save houses and genin to chunin level ninja where guarding them, Anbu where patrolling the village to verify that anyone else was in the village and to control the flames that consumed the place. The hospital was busy, even the slugs couldn't heal to perfection and the more critical injuries where being attended there.

"_I don't think the hospital has been this full or busy in the time I've worked here"_ Sakura thought as she hurried with a patient to the surgery room. _"I hope everyone's okay… sensei, master, please be alright"_ with that final thought she disappeared into the room.

Hinata was in her home when the expolsion happened, she was outside in a instant along other Hyuugas scaning the village with their Byakugan's. She was dispatched that mourning when all of her wounds where healed since the damage wasn't critical. She was told to remain indoors for two days to recover better but she couldn't as she watched the village tremble because of the blasts. She found Shino and Kiba and they where already searching for the invaders, she joined them in order to prtect those that need it... it's the Leaf's code.

Shikamaru and his father where trying to control the croud as well as to form a plan in case some Iwa shinobi attacked at this moment. No one would've thought Akatsuki would attack directly and if other nations knew about this they wouldn't hesitate to attack.

The other chunin an jounin (neji) from the infamous 'Konoha Eleven' where trying to form a barracade around the village but the amount of shinobi injured was incredible. The chunin where now helping the injured and others where still searching for the perpetraitors. Chouji arrived moments ago saying that the enemy was concentrated on one spot and the Hokage was fighting them, when they tried to go t that direction they saw a bunch of Naruto's ganging up an Anbu but other Anbu moved as well to aprehend the ninja. The Anbu told them that those Anbu where conspiring against the village and had to be brought down. That's what the chunin and Neji where doing at the moment.

X.X.X

Watching the fight unfold and seeing his student sacrificing himself for their safety was unbearable. The other shinobi that also where watching the fight where thinking in the same lines… some of them thought about the 'demon boy' and how he was protecting them by fighting these weirdo's.

"_Naruto… just… don't die on me"_ Kakashi thought as he struggle to get up as he fought through the pain in his body.

"Sensei… you look like crap hehehe" Naruto was standing at his side and Kakashi was surprised that he couldn't sense him "I'm a clone… I'm just here to get what ever information you've gathered since you fought him"

"A clone huh… I guess you're learning" Kakashi said in a teasing tone while Naruto pouted. "As you can see they can't be killed that easily" he told the clone as they watch the real one below kick the head of one in the ground and got up like nothing. Kakashi looked to see more clones helping Gai and Tsunade and three others stood there waiting for something.

"Naruto, I want you to know something… this people killed shinobi that either didn't know about you or didn't want to cooperate, even Iruka almost died… what I'm trying to say don't let their sacrifices be in vain" Kakashi told the clone and as soon as he finished the clone vanished relaying the information back to the original.

"So Granny you found anything I should know?" another clone asked Tsunade

"Yes…" Tsunade sighted as she was brought to a more comfortable position.

X.X.X

"You…almost killed… Iruka?... one of my most precious peoples" Naruto asked rage evident on his voice as he registered what his sensei told his clone.

"I wouldn't have known… we have killed a few already looking for you" God realm told the jinchuuriki in hopes of getting him mad knowing that rage would be his downfall.

"First Jiraiya now all this people… they don't have anything to do with my problem and yet you kill them?" Naruto asked, his head cast down and his voice angrier by the second.

"It was the will of God" Pein said plainly as if it was obvious. Hungry, Demon and Animal where now in the fight and Naruto was in front of them but a few meters away. The three Peins where surprised to see a smile on the boys face when he lifted up, but it wasn't a ordinary smile… a smile promising death… a cold one.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you even more now... one by one... like a _demon_" Naruto said coldly and everyone present shivered at this not so cheery voice, so alien of him and how he made emphasis on the demon word.

Hungry charged as Demon stood where he was but his blade lounged forward. Naruto dodging the blade blocked a punch from Hungry and made a sweep kick but Hungry jumped. Naruto grinned as he pushed himself from the ground with an arm and aimed another kick at the Pein in the air but while being in that position Demon cut him in half. Demon smile seeing this but knew it wasn't over as the body turned in to a log, suddenly Hungry came from the sky towards him and connected.

Naruto descended as he finished with the barrage and sending the fat one hurling to the weird one. Naruto jumped away at the last second as a giant dog came at him but not to lick his face. Animal realm was standing there looking at him indifferently as the dog did something no one expected, dividing into five, the dog summon charged at Naruto.

Reacting quickly he dashed for a piece of rock debris and made a few hand-seals, **Earth style: Spike Barrage**, a barrage of spikes came hurling at the dogs destroyed four. Naruto then appeared in front of the summon, jumped and punched it making it disappear.

Animal was surprised her summon was dispatch so quickly, in front of her Demon position himself and his arm spread and launching missiles at the jinchuuriki. Hungry positioned himself at the sidelines to consumed any jutsu the boy may throw. Naruto smirked seeing the missiles and glanced quickly at the fat one _"He'll eat anything I'll throw__** at**__ the missiles" _defending himself he waited until the last second to dodge each missile.

Animal prepared as she saw the jinchuuriki getting closer and closer to a wall as he dodged the attacks and summoned a giant bull. Naruto dodged the last missile and noted that he was in a cornered space… with a giant bull charging at him _"What the hell?" _not seeing any way to go he waited the inevitable. The Konaha shinobi couldn't believe the sudden turn out of the fight and saw how the bull connected with Naruto and the wall.

X.X.X

"Don't need to worry about that" the Naruto clone at Kakashi's side said "It's about time you guy's arrived… I know nothing of medical ninjutsu" he said as soon as other clones arrived with two medical ninja squads.

"Yeah, well there where complications and injured… those Roots almost beheaded us if it weren't for the ones hidden" another clone reported.

"Um… Naruto how many clones did you crated?" the masked jounin asked in a curious tone but also threatening.

"About a hundred… we wanted to help the injured and to take out other threats" the clone said ignoring the voice and the 'are you crazy' face the other ninja had. "I overheard with an Anbu squad Danzo talking to his ninja and the where to wait the perfect opportunity and strike to take over the village" he finishes and every leaf shinobi was shocked to heard this except Tsuade.

"What did you mean 'the pefect opportunity'" Yamato said voicing the others thoughts

"Tsunade dieing… with that they would either kill us or propose something to join them" the clone said in disgust as did a few shinobi as well, he then spotted another clone.

"Hey… we finished rounding up the Roots… it was easy none of them sensed us and we made them revealed themselves for the Anbu to take them out" the other clone reported as he saw the confused faces

"You took out Root members so easily?" Tsunade asked a little skeptical.

"I said with the help of Anbu… some surviving clones are helping Anbu placing them in prison since you haven't ordered anything else" the clone said and at that moment something happened in the field.

X.X.X

A huge dust cloud picked up as strange noises came from the area where the bull connected with Naruto. Then Naruto appeared looking like nothing happened and to everyone's surprise… he was dragging the bull with one hand by one of its horns.

"Well that takes care of that… here you can have your pet back" Naruto yelled to the Pein's since they where far away. Pumping chakra to his muscles he grabbed the bull and threw it at them.

Animal and Hungry stood there in mild surprise but Demon position himself and with a motion he sliced the summon in half with his blade and the summon disappeared. Demon satisfied looked on to see Naruto gone and the next thing he knew was a punch to his face that sent him flying to a chunk of debris. Hungry dashed but Naruto intercepted quickly and kicked him in the gut and while he was bent he kicked him again upwards and dashed for Animal so fast there was no time to do anything and punched her away.

"It's not my style to hit a girl… but you aren't a girl, are you?" Naruto asked the rising girl but suddenly felt something… he raised his left knee to block a kick and catch a punch to his face. Naruto pushed the attackers of and jumped backwards to have a better look at them.

"Your to confident, it's time we teach you a lesson" Human realm said and Hell realm stood there with a face that showed no mercy. Hell charged and aimed a right kick which was blocked but with the momentum he bended his knee forward and turned slightly backwards to kick Naruto in the head with his heel. While Naruto got over the shocking move Hell punched him in the face sending him backwards to the ground, where Human descended with a kick to the gut making a crater.

The Konoha shinobi where shocked, even the clones where tensed, Naruto was brought down so easily. This fight wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him fought alone" Kakashi thought as he got up with a of difficulty and other ninja did the same.

"What are guys doing?" a clone said his eyes never leaving the battle. "Are you questioning my skills?"

"No Naruto but this guy is too much for you and…" Yamato was interrupted by a fierce look from the clone.

"You people are hurt… that's the only reason we are here to protect you" the clone said simply as if that solve everything. Several shinobi where going to protest when in the battle field the real Naruto got up from the crater… smiling?

"It's about time…cough… you got serious" Naruto grinned as he clutched his abdomen in pain, as he lifted his face he saw Demon standing there with a sadistic smile and ponting his arm at him. The huge explotion caught the Konoha shinobi of guard and worried at the fate of their comrade and friend.

Demon watched the smoke rise when suddenly his arm was thrown at his, catching it he didn't saw the jinchuuriki coming at him with a sphere made purely out of chakra. Naruto, connecting the Rasengan, threw back Demon and hit a pile of debris. Seeing this Human was already behind Naruto with that mysterious weapon of them and made a horizontal slash. Naruto dodged the slash by kneeling and made a mule kick to separate from him.

Hell came at him with force, dodging the punch but still connecting with the ground, the blow destroyed at least six feet in diameter. Naruto aimed a kick at Hell but he just grabbed it but Naruto made a seal and… the explosion caught everyone by surprise as they saw Naruto also in the blast.

"Hehe… didn't think you fall for that so easily" Naruto grinned as he appeared and faced the five Peins in front of him. The Konoha shinobi where amazed at the genin's skills and knew he wasn't the same knuckle-head from before but a ninja.

God realm was watching the fight from a distance and Konan who was at his side looked a bit trouble at the outcome so far. The jinchuuriki was stronger than Madara had described and his tricks, clumsy as they where but all had purposes behind them.

"The boy is being a handful" Konan noted as the other bodies of Pein fought with no success at crippling the jinchuuriki.

"Yes… I didn't expect for him to improve this much… Konan, get ready to do _it_" God realm told his partner before he assemble all of the bodies in front of him.

"What's going on… you're not leaving are you?" Naruto said in puzzlement as all the Peins retreated.

"We just got here jinchuuriki and we're not leaving until you are in my grasp" Pein told him monotonously as he looked at each body. "Do it" all seven of them including Konan scattered across the field and started doing hand-seals.

"Guy's, now" Naruto yelled at his clones as he knew what was going to happen.

"**Sealing Arts: Imprisonment Repelling Sphere" **as every Pein and Konan put their hands on the ground, walls and debris.

X.X.X

WHAT'S THIS NEW TRICK???

Okay guy's what do you think of Naruto as of now… this chapter was more like 'testing your skills' the next one will be serious **REVIEW**

Next: _fight to protect_


	12. fight to protect

**Well I'm a little disappointed that almost no one likes this story much but I'm keeping at it… the fight reaches my full attention and it's going to last a couple of chapters more. Naruto tries to gather information on Pein on his own and…. I need reviews to see how I'm doing**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto **

X.X.X

_Chapter12: fight to protect_

"**Sealing Arts: Imprisonment Repelling Sphere" **every Pein and Konan planted their hands on either the ground, a wall or some piece of debris. The place they touched started to glow and then the air got pushed back a bit and Naruto saw a grey see-through like curtain expanding all around the place.

"Guy's… NOW" Naruto yelled as he looked back to where his clones were standing with the other shinobi. The Konoha shinobi looked confused as to why Naruto was screaming to his clones until they saw the three unmoving clones…

The clones got the message and bit their thumbs **"Summoning Jutsu"** and three explosion of clouds revealed three toads at least twenty feet tall. The leader clone approached them and started giving them orders to help the injured get out of range of the seal.

"No… Naruto your not staying alone to fight them… you'll get caught" Tsunade said in a commanding tone as a clone was helping her get on a toad.

"Sorry Granny but you won't be able to help… just tell me the information" a clone said

The sphere was approaching fast and the toads jumped through roofs to get away in time. Some shinobi threw exploding knifes to try and do something useful but failed. All around the village people saw the rising sphere and were wandering how to stop it until the sphere suddenly stopped and vanished.

"Is it gone?" one shinobi on top of a toad asked. The shinobi where on the top of a building waiting for something to happen.

"No… the barrier is still there, just invisible… my Sharingan can see it though" Kakashi said as he rested on the toad's back_. "I've done everything I could… and yet…"_

"Okay guy's I need information… fast" one Naruto clone said as he arrived on the roof. The other clones stayed behind to help the real Naruto when needed.

X.X.X

"This is great… he got me into on of those situations I dreaded and at the same time hoped" Naruto said as he looked back to see everyone outside the barrier.

"You thought it was going to be easy… foolish jichuuriki the fight is just beginning" God realm said as every Pein gathered in front of him and Konan joined him at his side.

"Well is about time… I was getting bored" Naruto said trying to provoke Pein to see their real powers. He couldn't get the thought that they were playing with him.

Animal realm attacked first as she summoned a giant crab and jumped on its head. Naruto got ready to battle yet another beast but something caught his eye. Demon and Human were dashing in trying to circle Naruto and the giant crab lounged forward swinging a claw at said boy. Naruto saw the claw and dodged it as he ran straight at the long haired Pein (Human) and aimed a kick to the ribs but was blocked by his forearm like nothing. Human looked impassively at the jinchuuriki and punched him in the face but Naruto also stood there like nothing.

"He… if this is all" said Naruto as he grabbed Human's arm and squeezed it "Give up" and hit him square in the chest sending him backwards, sliding on the ground. Naruto smirked at how easy that was when a blade cut him in half.

"Damn… I thought he would dodge it since he was so great" Demon said sadistically but then he heard a big crash behind him and looked to see the giant crab entangled by…

"**Ninja Arts: Wild Lion's Mane"** Naruto's hair expanded and blond locks turned into whips, grabbing the crab and holding it in place. _"Jiraiya's jutsu…they all sound stupid but they are effective"_ the hair constricted powerfully and squished the summon and exploded in smoke. Waiting for the smoke to pass he saw Demon with Animal and Human came behind them with a trail of blood coming out of his mouth.

"He has some of Jiraiya's habits… we should be careful" God realm pointed out

Human charged as well as Demon while Animal stayed behind for support. Human made a direct approach towards Naruto while Demon lounged his blade. Naruto stepped forward and intercepted a blow from Human and with the momentum he threw Human directly to the blade. Naruto smirked at how easy that was, killing one of them like that when suddenly the blade bended and evaded Human and continued his original direction towards the jinchuuriki. Naruto's smirked disappeared and had time to dodge the blade but still grazed his trapezoid with a small scratch.

"Ah man, you ruined my new vest… your going down" Naruto whined but the last part came in a serious tone. Grabbing his knuckle blades he dashed for Demon and aimed a barrage of wind chakra slices at the Pein but dodged the all. Human saw the opportunity and kicked Naruto on the side of the head sending him sprawling on the ground and Demon sent the blade. Naruto rolled out of the way to dodge the blade and concentrated his wind based chakra around his blades and sliced Demon's blade in three.

Demon couldn't believe it, the boy destroyed his blade, as he stared in amazement Human dashed to the boy but was met with a kick that sent him to the ground. Naruto was a bit pleased but couldn't celebrate yet since he had to dodge a punch from Hungry that appeared out of nowhere. Kneeling down as he dodge the punch Naruto raised a foot and kicked Hungry in the gut sending him backwards and as the fat one was to crash into Demon, Demon moved out of the way and lounged forward opening his head on the way.

Naruto was caught by surprise by the change in speed of his opponent _"But still can't match mine"_ he thought as he moved to intercept Demon when suddenly the big, menacingly Pein got on his way so fast he couldn't move out of way in time. Hell kicked the incoming jinchuuriki so hard that sent him on the ground making a crater in the process. Demon, who hadn't reached his destination, arrived to see the boy buried on the ground and as he trust his arm to get him a hand came out and grabbed his arm. Naruto came out of the ground with a blade charged-up with wind chakra and… _slice._

"That's for ruining my vest earlier" Naruto said as he watched Demon's head roll on the ground. The others couldn't hide their surprise has the boy killed one of their own like that. Naruto, not waiting for a complement punch Hell in the face and kicked sending him far away as he could. "_He's strong… I have to get rid of a few obstacles first"_

Hungry and Human attacked while Animal summoned yet another beast, this time a chameleon like creature and hid herself there and disappeared. Naruto didn't like that at all and knew that the time to call for Sage Mode was near.

X.X.X

"Man I didn't think Naruto was so damn strong" that was one of the many jounin and Anbu that were watching the fight near the sphere. Kakashi, who sees the sphere thanks to the Sharingan told the where it was.

"I'm surprised as well… Kakashi you should be proud" Yamato said looking at his sempai. He couldn't believe this was the same boy who fought every second for minimal things he didn't like… like his new teammate Sai.

"I' am proud and going to be prouder if he gets out alive… we should concentrate on breaking the barrier" Kakashi said weakly as he watched the fight _"Naruto… you keep surprising us all every time"_ he thought with a small smile.

I can't believe that everything we did to kill them failed… and this boy arrives and takes one down and made it look easy too" Chouza said as he was checked on by a medic. Several shinobi wondered the same thing and meant to ask him how he did it.

"So the one staying back is the leader and apparently used a lot of chakra to fight Kakashi and then you" a clone said talking to Tsunade, who was explaining Pein's powers. "That Pein is dangerous… he can use gravitational and expulsion forces, one can eat chakra, another can take your soul out… seriously what the hell are they"

"Naruto… just be careful, this guy's are going to be difficult and…" Tsunade's warning was interrupted by a look of Naruto.

"Baa-chan… don't worry… I have a few tricks of my sleeve" the clone said as he signaled a clone nearby to dispel himself to relay the information to the original.

Naruto's friends arrived to the scene where several shinobi were watching the fight. Neji and Hinata warned the others about the barrier. The chunin's were shocked to see Naruto fighting the enemy alone and looked to the side to see a few clones talking to the shinobi. Looking down at the battlefield they saw one body on the ground, one getting up, two fighting and two people standing there watching.

"Great, Naruto's back and had to fight so quickly… this is troublesome" Shikamaru said

"But why is he alone fighting the enemy… he's outnumbered" Lee noted and was the main question everyone had on there minds.

"True, I may be outnumbered… but that's because I wanted it that way" a clone said as he arrived to where his friends were located.

"W-why Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stuttered, even if he was a clone it was Naruto.

"Well Hinata-chan, too many people have died because of me… not anymore" the clone said seriously and all of them realized that Naruto was protecting them.

X.X.X

"_I sensed that one but this is not working too well"_ Naruto thought as he dodges the hits the invisible summon was throwing at him, not forgetting the other Pein's either. Human realm had the weapon that disrupts chakra out and Hungry was waiting for Naruto to make any jutsu so he could eat it.

Naruto finally separated from them and took out his sword. The sword was straight up to the middle where it started to curve, it was made with the strongest steel on Mount Myuobokuzan and the color was a charcoal grey and had a kanji for 'toad' on the hilt. Naruto concentrated on the invisible beast as Human realm charged, the jinchuuriki opened his eyes and met his sword with the strange weapon. Naruto and Human were paring blow after blow, the clangs sounds of each weapons reasoning in the distance. Naruto charged up his sword with wind chakra and sliced Pein's weapon and when he sliced to cut him in half he bended in a way thought impossible.

Naruto was caught by surprise as he felt something grabbing him by the waist, lifting him up and throwing him towards a building. Naruto seeing this rotated his body in mid-air and used his sword to stop from sliding anymore. Naruto grabbed his blade backwards and pumped chakra into it **"Wind style: Scattering blade"** Naruto said as he swung the blade in thin air. Every Pein saw the wind jutsu and Hungry moved to consume it but no one expected what happened next… the wind blade exploded and thousands of little blades came at them. Human and Animal rushed behind Hungry while the chameleon was cut into tiny bits, the fat Pein started to consume the large amounts of blades and Naruto smirked as he knew the next victim was at hand.

"The boy keeps impressing me" God realm said as he watch the fight. Konan on the other hand was not impressed but a bit scared, this boy killed Demon realm so fast and made it look so easy.

Naruto sheathed his sword back to it's original place and disappeared like nothing… like air, while Hungry was eating the jutsu and Human was shocked that the boy disappeard. Suddenly Hungry finished devouring the jutsu when a drop kick connected with his head creating a crater. Naruto appeared on top of him with a rotating sphere while Animal and Human stood there shocked.

"Eat this… **Rasengan**" Naruto trusted the sphere to the mouth of Hungry and seemed like it failed when… a huge explosion threw the standing Pein's away and the destruction made a larger crater… the body was in pieces.

"Another one… it's time I get in the game" God realm said as he step forward and opened his eyes more trying to locate the jinchuuriki amongst the smoke.

Human and Animal realm were impressed at the jinchuuriki's potential, suddenly said boy came out of the smoke, sword in hand and clashed with Human. Animal jumped back and summoned a giant bird and jumped on its head. Naruto got grazed on his right leg, wining h cut Human's left cheek but at that moment Human put his arm on Naruto's and a smoky silhouette was coming out. Naruto didn't like what he was seeing and punched Human away; the silhouette retreated to his body. Suddenly a giant shadow cast upon him and saw Hell towering over him and…

The punch was stronger than the last ones and while Naruto was trying to get up from the ground, Hell jumped a bit and made a drop-kick. Naruto was face planted on the ground and not getting up too soon. Hell seeing this decided to wake hi up… punching him repeatedly, Naruto's body sinking more and more on the ground when a hand shot and stopped in front of Hell's face and he cold hear a muffled **"Wind style: blasting wave"** as Hell got thrown backward and into a pile of rubble. Suddenly the giant bird fell from the sky directly to where Naruto was…

The bird struck with his curved beak into the ground… and then four lines appeared and the bird fell in pieces before exploding in smoke. Naruto stood there panting, his clothes dirty and blood trailing from his mouth and under his head-band. Suddenly four rock pillars landed separately where Human was as he dodge them, Animal stood near Hell and God realm watched the boy pant.

"In a few moments jinchuuriki… you'll be ours" God realm said as he smiled a bit. God realm prepared to pull Naruto to him so the fight could be over. Pulling the jinchuuriki to him he was cautious that the boy wasn't resisting when… POOF_. "A clone…"_

Naruto was hiding behind a wall inside a broken building, he created a few clones to stand guard as he gathered nature chakra. Panting, bleeding and a forty percent of his chakra gone he had no other choice… "I have to go Sage on their asses"

God realm felt something as well as the others… a feeling they haven't felt since… Jiraiya's. _"No… could the boy really learn that technique in so little time?" _he thought while searching for the jinchuuriki's chakra signature. He found it in a broken down building and use his technique to pull Naruto out of the building at all cost.

God realm pulled and a wall was destroyed and Naruto came towards him… when a hand came from underground and grabbed his ankle. Coming out of the ground was Naruto with a Rasengan… Pein couldn't do anything and was blasted away by the infamous jutsu.

"Haha… you couldn't do anything… thanks to the others I know the little set-back in your trick" the Naruto that was pulled said as the other one vanished in smoke. "You can't pull and repel at the same time so I tricked you" he said as he got up from the ground.

Hell and Human charged and were met by two clones that they disposed easily. The one that came through the wall stood there as Hell caught him and punched him but exploded in smoke. God realm appeared and looked pissed…

"Get out of the way…" God realm said as he lounged his arm forward and pulled the jinchuuriki with all his might. Naruto came flying, struggling all the way until he was caught by Pein by the throat.

"Foolish boy… to think you could bet me" God realm said mockingly but he narrow his eyes as the jinchuuriki smirked. Pein realized the danger and let the boy go… but it was too late… BOOM!!!. God, Human and Hell realm were caught-up in the explosion.

"Hehe… if it weren't for that chakra training the clones wouldn't have lasted those hits and couldn't create a Rasengan solo" Naruto's voice could be heard from the building.

"Yeah, you have exceed our expectations… and you killed two already without Sage Mode, impressive" Fukasaku's voice said in wonder.

"And thanks to the nature chakra my reserves and injuries are almost healed" Naruto said in a tone you'd swear he was grinning.

"That, boy is just the beginning… lets concentrate on the fight, we have an old friend to avenge" Fukasaku said and they could see a silhouette of a man with something on his shoulder.

God realm stood there as nothing happened because he deflected the explosion but the others weren't so lucky. Hell and Human has scratches and bruises and their 'Akatsuki' cloak where raged. Pein couldn't believe what he was seeing… the jinchuuriki learned Jiraiya's most powerful technique.

X.X.X

Naruto in Sage Mode…

**So how do you like it so far?**** Review pls**

Next: _for Jiraiya_


	13. for Jiraiya

Thanks for the reviews guys… I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter and will try not to disappoint XD. Well Naruto fights while being on sage mode but finds himself in trouble yet again…

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

X.X.X

_Chap13: for Jiraiya_

"It seems you lost more chakra than you thought, Naruto-chan… since you used normal chakra to boost your already incredible strength and speed plus jutsu" Fukasaku said sitting on Naruto's shoulder in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, no wonder I felt more tired than usual" Naruto said stretching and feeling this new power now that he would use it in a real fight.

God realm looked at the two bodies at his side, closed his eyes and concentrated on the other bodies. Naruto felt something eerie in the air, it felt heavy, like something was forming. The ground under God realm cracked and chakra was visibly showing, the other bodies smirked seeing this. God realm opened his eyes and the feeling was gone but you could feel the incredible pressure and power he had.

"That wasn't good… I've felt his chakra increase immensely… he transmitted the dead body's chakra to his own… but how" Naruto whispered to Pa toad.

"Don't worry how he did it now… concentrate on the fight" Fukasaku said concentrating on the energy around him but also focusing on the enemy.

Taking the opportunity that the jinchuuriki was focused on God realm, Hell and Human realm charged but their attacks were blocked and were thrown aside easily. Naruto only had eyes for the complicated looking one and was charging him when from his left a giant salamander came.

"Great… more summons" Naruto said sarcastically. The salamander charged at Naruto and swung its tail, God realm jumped out of the way and Naruto brought his arm up and grabbed it. Taking advantage of Sage Mode he threw the beast back to its summoner with ease… before being brutally kicked in the head by Hell realm. The giant salamander landed head first on debris which broke a few bones and Animal realm made it disappear, useless the beast was now.

Naruto rolled on the ground and thought he saw stars, the kick was massive and he felt every sting it was causing. Hell realm charged yet again but Naruto got to his feet and blocked the attack and saw Human realm rushing to get behind him while taking out a weapon. With his frre hand Naruto grabed his sword and waited for Human realm.

Naruto punched Hell straight in the face but it felt different than before, Hell realm almost didn't flinch and didn't back away like before. Human rushed and slashed his weapon to the jinchuuriki but the weapon was blocked by Naruto's sword. Charging up his sword with chakra, Naruto sliced the weapon in pieces and successfully making a large gash on his chest. Hell charged up as well and grabbed Naruto's sword with both hands (like killerbee against suigetsu) and aimed a kick at the boy's head. Dodging the kick, Naruto jumped to the side avoidind another kick from Hell realm, God realm appeared behind him and tried to stab Naruto, but Naruto sensed him and moved to the side letting the weapon pass.

Hell and Human jumped away and Naruto wondered why a second too late. God realm used his technique to repel Naruto away. Naruto got hit and got sent backwards but he was still standing and his feet where sunk on the ground, deeply. God realm looked impressed and smirked when Naruto looked at him and didn't notice Hell behind him.

"Kid, look out!!!" Fukasaku yelled surprised that the big Pein arrived so quickly. Hell punched Naruto creating a crater on the ground and successfully destroying the area. Naruto got out of the ground a few meters away from the destruction but…

"Planning to escape?" as thousands of papers surrounded Naruto. Konan was behind him, half her body was gone fluttering in the air as she moved to face the boy face to face.

"Wow… evil people… can be cute" Naruto said grinning even as he struggled with the papers that were sticking on him like crazy. Konan on the other hand was not amused about the jinchuuriki's comment.

"Stop struggling and give up… you have no ch…" Konana was interrupted when the boy disappeared in smoke and something came from the ground where he was. Coming out of the ground in a drilling motion, Naruto struck the female 'Akatsuki', successfully shredding Konan in pieces. Naruto landed on the ground with his two knuckle-blades and saw the destroyed papers regrouping and quickly stored away the blades.

"Hehe that was fun" Naruto smiled as the paper started to come together to form a woman shape figure. Waiting for the figure to completely form he gathered oil on his mouth.

"You fool… do you really think it was that easy?" Konan said as she finished coming together. Naruto threw a giant ball of oil, drenching her completely. _"Again…" _she thought miserably.

"Naruto-chan behind you" Fukasaku said warning Naruto of the incoming danger.

"Huh…" Naruto looked to see Human realm with a shorter piece of the same weapon as before "_No… he's after Pa… did they figure out something"_ he thought as he moved out of the way for Pein not to hit the toad but Naruto wasn't so lucky…

"AAAGGHHH!!!" Naruto yelled in agony as he got gashed on the back. Jumping to the air he resisted to not scream anymore and made a few hand-seals and put his arm stretched facing Human. He put his left arm over the right's forearm and slided to his hand (like vegeta)

"**Wind style: Agonizing Shockwave"** and a powerful wind blast struck Human before he could escape. The blast destroyed a good size of land wiping it clean off, you could see Human realm's arm sticking through the ground.

"Don't you have any originality" Konan said as she appeared from behind the oil drenched one "I learned to protect myself more when Jiraiya attacked… a made a triple layer of paper around my body so your oil couldn't hit me" she said to the boy that was on the ground trying to get up but the gash was deep and painful.

"Naruto-chan, don't worry I'll absorb more nature chakra and the wound will heal a bit" Fukasaku said as he concentrated, gathering chakra for the boy.

"Th-they came after you… elder you have to get out of here… I'll handle them" Naruto said feeling a bit relieved that the pain was leaving. Naruto saw Konan walking towards him and reached one of his pockets in his biceps, grabbing a small round ball.

"A food pill… not a chance" Konan thought as she threw several paper shurikens.

"Hehe… catch" Naruto whispered as he managed to dodge the projectiles and threw the object. The little ball was centimeters from Konan without her knowing when… **"Sealing arts: Paralyzing Stone Toad" **as the pebble puffed and out came a toad shape stone with small spike on its legs.

"What the…" Konan was caught by surprise when the toad appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her and sticking the small spikes on her back.

"You feel the small sting?… that's poison cursing throughout your whole body causing you to paralyze" Naruto said getting up but sensed danger and got out of the way by rolling to his right. Hell came hitting the ground, crashing it.

"Don't worry about her… she won't die yet… maybe she could help me with my research" Naruto grinned a perverted one that enraged Hell realm, who came at him… well like hell. God realm also joined in slashing with his weapon at the jinchuuriki.

God realm used his technique and like before Naruto got pushed back a few meters with his feet sunk in the ground, as he got out of the ground he didn't expect Hell realm to be that close and with a weapon…

"AAAGHHH!!!" Naruto yelled in agony once again as Hell swung his weapon vertically upwards gashing his right eye. Hearing a low clang of metal hitting the ground, Naruto stopped screaming immediately. Clutching his wounded eye with his right arm he felt his forehead with his left… _"No…hitai-ate?"_ he thought in anger.

Naruto searched almost blindly with one eye through the floor looking for the head-band. Hell realm thought it was amusing that he would concentrate on something so worthless but he had a job to do.

"Kid, forget about the head-band you'll get a new one later… he's going to kill you" Fukasaku pleaded with the boy but he was too focused searching to notice.

"You should listen to your friend demon…" Hell realm said gruffly as he waited for the boy to grab the head-band. When the jinchuuriki found what he was looking for Hell realm leapt into action, he jumped and dropped kicked Naruto while he was putting his head-band, burrying the boy in rock.

God realm was with Konan as he broke the seal but his partner still couldn't move. "Pein… its nothing bad… go get the jinchuuriki" Konan said weakly and God realm walked away knowing she'd be fine. Animal realm summoned a giant turtle and made it jump into the air while retreating its legs and head.

"Get out of the way" Animal realm said to Hell realm as the turtle came down with force. Crashing on the ground, more specifically where Naruto was buried created a massive earthquake that shook the entire village.

"I guess our job is done" God realm said motioning Animal realm to stand with Konan. God realm and Hell realm started to walk to where the giant turtle crashed.

X.X.X

"NARUTO!!!" Tsunade yelled as the turtle crashed, every Konoha shinobi present cringed at the earth shattering blow. The more healed jounin and Anbu were trying to find a way to enter the barrier at a faster pace when they saw that.

"Dammit… we have to find a way to help or they'll get him" Yamato said as he instructed Anbu's to search.

"Byuakugan!" Neji and Hinata activated their blood-limits, one determined to find life, the other desperate to do the same. The barrier was interfering with the doujutsu and they couldn't see clearly, they saw five bodies with chakra and the giant summon. When they tried to go beyond the summon to search for Naruto they couldn't because it was too much chakra in the beast.

"Anything?" Shikamaru said in a concerned tone with a bit of hope.

"No… the barrier is interfering and the summon has too much chakra" Neji said in a dejected tone as well as his face. Hearing that the shinobi hoped the knuckle-head was fine and well but it seemed impossible with Pein's power.

"Naruto... you have to get up... you need to, 'cause I can't beat him" Chouji said with tears on his eyes as he thought back at how his dad sacrificed to save him.

"Chouji... don't do anything stupid... don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain" Shikamaru said as his friend noded in understanding.

"_No… Naruto-kun can't die… we have to…find him… he can't…"_ Hinata thought in a state of panic as she couldn't find the boy she loved. Her thoughts were interrupted when explosion came from behind them.

"Hokage-sama, some Root members that where blending with civilians attacked, we need reinforcements" an Anbu captain appeared in front of Tsunade but the aged woman was too preoccupied in Naruto's situation to care.

"The village will fall… take as much shinobi as you can and kill them… and when you find Danzo… bring him to me" Tsunade said in a daze but her voice was cold as ice, noding the Anbu disappeared. "How's it coming Yamato?" she asked the team she sent to find a way inside the barrier.

"No good… we've found something interesting though and were hoping that will help" Yamato said through his ear piece. His team found strange seals around the barrier and were planning to dispel them in time.

"_Shit… "_Kakashi thought as no life signs came from where the turtle was. A Naruto clone put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

X.X.X

God realm and Hell realm stopped a few meters away from the summon, God realm was about to push the beast away with his technique when the ground began to shake. Four thick pillars rose from the ground lifting the turtle as well. In the center of the crater stood Naruto, all beaten, bloody and panting. His right eye area was bleeding badly, he was also bleeding from the mouth and a few gashes on his arms and legs, his back wound opened again and a few bones were broken.

"_Dammit, even in Sage Mode… these guys were holding back before"_ Naruto though as he looked to his left and saw Animal realm and something else.

"Naruto-chan… I'll try and gather more nature chakra but… I'm getting a bit tired" Fukasaku said as he also received multiple hit from the rocks.

"That's okay… listen Pa I know you don't want to leave but… when I say go you go… It'll be too much and the toads need you" Naruto said as two clones rose from under the ground and started doing seals. One clone got a viscous looking pill from one of his bicep pockets and took it to his mouth.

"**Water style: Aquatic pressure"** and threw a water blast to Animal realm's direction.

"**Wind style: ****Cyclone blow"** and also threw the jutsu at the same direction.

Clasping his hand together as the two jutsus collided and exploded Naruto shocked everyone present because of the next words: **"Ice style: Frozen toad head"** a horse size frozen toad head formed from the collision of jutsu and Animal had to move away not to get hit. Naruto smirked as there was no escape now **"Scatter" **he whisperedand the toad head exploded into hundreds of large needles and impacted Animal as she moved to cover Konan from the onslaught. Animal realm's back, legs, arms and head were covered in ice needles and Konan didn't get hit. Animal realm got up but…

"That won't stop that body demon" God realm said to the boy.

"I wasn't aiming to kill instantly with that jutsu… fool" Naruto said as he felt a bit dizzy _"Shame... I can only do that while in Sage Mode"_

"Kid!!!" Fukasaku yelped as Naruto dropped to his knees _"He used to much chakra... its going to be difficult now"_

"Prepare yourself Pa… its going to get really heavy" Naruto said as he sensed the other bodies coming at him… fast. He grinned and made a seal.

Seeing the chance God realm and Hell realm rushed to take down the jinchuuriki, they couldn't believe he combined two elements so fast and effectively. Taking out their weapons God realm got in front while Hell realm got behind the boy in order for him not to escape. They tensed up when they saw him smirk and whispered something to the toad.

"**Sealing arts: Level 9 Gravitational Perimeter"** Naruto yelled as he planted his hands on the grond and the two Peins suddenly where in the ground. The pressure was to immense that when they struck the ground it cracked, both bodies had their eyes wide open as they couldn't believe what was happening. "You can't move, can't focus and can't gather chakra... the pain is too much" Naruto instructed.

"It's too much kid… I can't concentrate… the pressure" Fukasaku gritted but his eyes widened when Naruto gathered an immense amount of chakra and jumped out of the perimeter seal.

"I… trained in that perimeter… but these injuries" Naruto said panting and crawling away but saw something ahead of him. Human realm was getting out of the ground; he had no cloak, no head-band and was bleeding from almost everywhere.

"I'll get you for that… demon" Human realm said his voice raspy and weak as he forced his body to where the jinchuuriki was.

"I simply wonder how are still able to get-up… even move" Naruto said weakly and smile softly as he waited the inevitable

"I'm god… we're all god… you… ugh" Human realm choked some blood from his mouth and dropped to his knees and fell on the ground all together.

"Hehe… from where I' am you seem very human to me... almost every bone, organ and cell on your body are useless" Naruto grinned as the man looked at him for an explanation "I modified that jutsu a bit… you see I concentrated the blast to be thousands if not millions of tiny blades that would attack your body in a cellular level" _"Thank Yamato for explaining the Rasenshuriken to me"_ he thought at the time where he was reading Yamato's jutsu scroll at Myobokuzan.

"I-impressive…" Human said as he finally died.

"Two bodies left" Naruto said relieved and Fukasaku frowned.

"I think you missed one boy" Fukasaku said as they saw Animal realm walking towards them limping, one of her legs had a needle that got through it completely.

"I should advise not to move too much" Naruto grinned _"Pervert… I wish you could see me now… no more failure here"_ he thought as blood started to come out of Animal realm's mouth, hears, nose and eyes.

X.X.X

WOW!!! What will become of Pein???... and Naruto's health???

**Okay guys a little break… I want to see what will happen in the manga for a while… SORRY!!! BUT I will not take too long, promise… in the mean time you should read my other fic **_**"S-rank" **_** Review**

**Next: **_the final jutsu_


	14. the final jutsu

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!!! So yeah a little break, interesting stuff happening in the manga… people tell me that this Naruto is a bit too ****powerful even with shadow clones… TWO WEEKS passed since Tsunade sent him to train and Sasuke's little fight with Killer-Bee… a lot can happen in two weeks with shadow clones but you be the judge… anyway since I don't know Naruto's jutsu (the one he practices at night) you're going to see a very unwanted twist XD**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter14: the final jutsu_

The scene was perfect, the chaos, the destruction… the deaths; it was just too perfect to pass the chance to attack. Getting a mission to spy on the Leaf Village would be boring but now… _"I guess I was wrong… this is the most fun I've had in ages"_ an Iwa Anbu thought as his three comrades snickered at the screams of agony that came from the place. Getting up they were disappointed that they had too leave because it was starting to get good but knew that this information would interest many.

"Hehehe… Konoha will fall" another Anbu said as they leap away

Unknown to them a figure watched their every move and signaled forward and about ten shinobi moved for their hiding spots to meet with the spies. The squad from Iwa had to move out of the way to dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken that came their way. Taking a stop and readying themselves, they blocked another barrage and threw their own, colliding metal with metal with their respective 'clangs'.

"Show your selves" one Anbu said, the leader, and feeling that they were surrounded he cursed under his breath. "I never knew the Leaf did such cowardly acts… leaving your doomed village to dispose little old us?" he said mockingly but at the same time he grasped a handful of kunai and prepared himself for a blood bath.

"The village is protected… and you know what they say about tattle-tales" one Anbu said as he came out of the bushes with nine more shinobi. Even with the mask on you could see the Konoha Anbu smirking at the obvious tension between the rock ninja.

"Heh" the leader of the rock ninja said as he rushed forward and the rest of his squad scattered to meet the other shinobi. Sword met sword, punch and kicks met each other in a clash that even if it was small but the damage in the area was great. The trees were scratched, slashed or in splinters, the ground had cracks, holes or craters or burn marks, kunai and shuriken were scattered all around the field…. Not to mention the amount of blood that was in the place as well. An Anbu used a fire jutsu to burn the bodies and turned to his comrades, some low level jounin or chunin but the managed well.

"Ok, we handled this situation… tell the other platoons" the Anbu said as they all jumped to the trees, their mission… protect the village.

Unknown to the fleeing shinobi a hand came from the ground which a body followed, the person was a complete mess, blood, mud and dirt and a few kunai embedded on his body. The man was trembling but not because his body was in pain but because he was laughing ever so quietly with a look of pure contempt as he look at the mass of bodies that were slowly burning and saw an unmoving figure… a rock stood in the flames not suffering at all.

"Don't worry Konoha… your days are numbered" the only surviving Anbu whispered and slowly made his way back to his home… _"The Tsuchikage is going to love this" _he thought with glee.

X.X.X

Smirking at the obvious displeasure of being turned to acid from the inside-out Naruto watched as Animal realm struggled to keep from falling to the ground. The blonde jinchuuriki got to his feet, struggling a bit because of the pain and as he got up he saw something he didn't expect… the freaking girl that had the weird hairdo was making seals, very familiar seals.

"_Shit… she's summoning… again"_ Naruto thought with misery as he wasn't in any shape to move fast enough to stop seals "I need to save energy… I'll deal with anything she throws at me without straining myself" he thought as she gave a bloody smirk.

"You were a clever opponent…" Animal realm said **"Summoning"** as she put her palm on the ground and a giant smoke cloud later… a giant rhinoceros appeared.

"Your kidding me" Naruto said out loud as Animal realm dropped to the ground but he knew she was holding a bit because the summon wasn't dispelling. To Naruto's surprise the rhino didn't attack him… but went after the pillars where the other Pein's were.

The rhino crashed with the pillars successfully destroying it and canceling its effect. The beast suddenly disappeared and Naruto knew that the body was dead his troubles weren't over. Suddenly Fukasaku trembled and was forcefully thrown out of Naruto's shoulder and crashing in the ground with force.

"Dammit… it's over kid… the limited amount of time the 'key' gave me and your weakened state shortened the time even more" Fukasaku said as he struggled to get up.

"Good… now you can leave and leave the rest to me… the toads need you and I don't want Ma accusing me of letting you die" Naruto said feeling the pain double but tried to hold it until the toad left.

"No way… I can still help you and trust me Ma would kill **me** if I returned home telling her that **you** died" Pa said smirking but suddenly the felt a terrible chakra_. "He's absorbing the dead bodies chakra again"_

A pillar started to move and was lift up in the air and saw Hell realm holding it like nothing _"H-how can he still move?... no! the others chakra"_ suddenly he threw the pillar but not at the jinchuuriki… the pillar headed directly at Fukasaku who was still to weak to move. Naruto saw this and forgot all about his pain and focused his chakra…

"**Wind style: Shunshin"**Naruto whispered as he rushed to where Fukasaku was struggling grabbed him and threw him hard but carefully in an area that was safe. Grabbed his sword and got to Hell realm's side ready to cut him half… all this happening in a second… the pillar crashed and Naruto was about to deliver the blow when… he was thrown back and crashed in another pillar in the ground.

"_What the… who kicked me"_ Naruto thought as he spitted blood, the dust cleared and saw… God realm stood there glaring at the jinchuuriki, his target, with so much disdain and hatred that any normal person would kill itself rather than to face his wrath.

"_He moved so fast… only Madara can move at such speeds… it was a miracle I hit him at all"_ God realm thought _"But he's too weak now he used everything to save a toad… pathetic"_ he thought as he walked towards the struggling boy.

Said struggling boy was covered in rocks and pebbles in the human size crater he made when he impacted with the pillar. Naruto was spread over, blood coming from his mouth and his _hitai-ate_ was covering his right eye (the one that had a gash). Looking at the approaching form of Pein he cursed mentally as he tried to get up but without a success.

"_Shit… this guy's are pissing me off… what do I have to do for them to die?"_ Naruto mentally asked as he concentrated on the deepness of his mind to take out his last resort. Walking through several familiar corridors he went absentmindedly to where the killing intent radiated more. Passing through the door he focused his eyes on the 'getting used to' scene… the 'scroll-toad' was stuck below the paper that read 'seal' and had no thankful face.

"Dammint boy… you're getting yourself killed and this thing is happy for that…" the toad began but was interrupted by a booming voice, an evil, dark voice full of glee.

"**Of course I'm happy the boy need my help even though he denies it and I will look forward to kill everyone on my path…"** the all mighty fox, the Kyuubi said from behind the cage but a strong voice boomed through the room that made even the demon wince.

"THAT'S ENOUGH… I DIDIN'T CAME HERE TO ARGUE… I came here to get your power yes but I want enough to be healed a bit" Naruto said not wavering or stumbling for moment "I came here to help the toad do it… there's no room for mistakes at this point" as he closed the gape between them.

"**FOOLISH MORTAL… you can't keep me like this forever…**** I will get out and you'll suffer"** the Kyuubi threatened with malice as he kept trashing the gates and not let them finish when he felt an incredible killing intent… a killing intent he hasn't felt since the days of Madara Uchiha _**"This boy… interesting, his chakra is incredibly powerful, not evil that's a shame but powerful… I wonder…"**_ he thought as he looked in the eyes of his container that held power and determination beyond all.

X.X.X

The killer intent was meant for the demon but it actually came outside his mind and exploded on the outside catching everyone by surprise and shock. Almost every shinobi present couldn't move because of it, the power it held was monstrous; the ones that could move but still were scared were Anbu or jounin. Naruto's friends were immobilized by the incredible power some were scared, other astonished that this power came form Naruto.

"_Naruto… this intent… it's incredible and horrible at the same time"_ Neji thought as he inspected the scene with his Byakugan.

"_N-Naruto-k-kun…__ w-what an a-amazing p-power"_ Hianata thought also with her Byakugan activated. Both Hyuuga's had limited vision thanks to the barrier but still could see the incredible chakra that was about to come forth…

"Guy's that look on your faces… what's happening" Ino said as the others also broke free of the heavy feeling the intent left behind. Everyone near turned to see the Hyuuga's with expectative looks as to what was going on.

"Not good" Neji said as he along with Hinata deactivated their blood-lines "Something is coming out… and it's not good"

This being said those that knew of the Kyuubi looked at Naruto and knew what this 'something' was. Suddenly everyone felt and eerie presence and knew that was bad news.

X.X.X

"_This boy… no hint of demonic chakra"_ God realm thought as he paused and hesitated _"The power he unleashed and my weakened state…"_ he kept walking but felt something that he secretly was glad didn't came forth sooner.

Naruto raised his head and with only one eye he stared at the slowly approaching Pein with something more than hate… rage. Suddenly red chakra started to appear circling Naruto and cracking but not breaking the pillar and ground below him, taking the whole silhouette of Naruto, the red chakra flared but no tails appeared.

Smirking at the shocked expression on God realm's face he saw Hell realm dashing and the jinchuuriki still couldn't help to be amazed that he moved. Hell realm had taken out the same weapon he used to slash his eye and he was on top of him in a second, he was about to stab Naruto when… a shockwave made purely of demon chakra pushed him backwards like God realm's technique making the ground to disperse.

Naruto looked at God realm and smirked but that turned into frown when he felt something behind him, dodging the attack by dashing to his left he saw the strange blade from the beginning of the fight but who was controlling it he didn't know. Snaping Naruto from his deep thought the blade longed it self at Naruto but the jinchuuriki grabbed it with both hands and transferred the fox's chakra through the blade and the stream guided to a pile of rubble…

"Ahh" a voice exclaimed and the pile of rubble exploded revealing Demon realm. Red chakra surrounded the Pein and tried to get away but Naruto had a iron grip on the blade… which he almost lost because of shock.

"_H-How can this be… I killed that thing"_ Naruto thought furiously as he saw more closely at his neck area and saw three metal pipes (the thing is like a machine no?) connecting the head with the body.

Trashing everywhere Demon realm suddenly stopped and gave one of those sadistic smiles and his right arm divided and locked on Naruto and launched a missile at the jinchuuriki. Not expecting that Naruto stayed put as the missile came but never releasing the blade, the jiunchuuriki smirked as he gave a step backwards and pulled with incredible strength the weirdo to him, coming at an incredible speed and… BOOM!!! As the missile reached Naruto making an incredible blast. Finally freed Demon realm smirked as he saw smoke and fire but his smirk vanished as something made a gash in his leg and shoulder.

Naruto stood defiantly from the smoke, red chakra still circled him as he never left the place he was, taking the missile point blank in the face. Naruto smirked at the shoked look Demon realm possesed and readied his knuckle-knife with chakra and slashed. Demon realm dodging thanks to the Rin'negan didn't saw Naruto vanished and soon enough he found himself in ten different pieces as Naruto sliced him from behing.

"_Hope that finishes that"_ Naruto thought with satisfaction as he saw bit of parts falling down, some burning and useless. _"Must be careful I don't know if the others were revived as well"_ he thought

As Naruto sliced Demon realm in pieces, God realm got the chance of his life and pulled several black sticks and threw them at Naruto. Naruto felt something coming at him but it was too late… grabbing two of four Naruto got pierced on his leg and upper part of chest (same as jiraiya). At that instant the red chakra vanished, Naruto choked because of the additional pain and crumbled to the ground. Sensing his chakra going haywire and seeing God realm's victorious gaze the jinchuuriki felt for the first time powerless.

"Foolish boy… nothing can defeat a God" God realm said mockingly as he stared at the boy with an air of superiority that really angered Naruto.

X.X.X

"Ugh" Fukasaku said as he composed himself. He braced when Naruto told him to hide and felt being thrown _"That boy needs to know how to take proper care of elders"_ he thought as he felt something carrying him, looking up he saw… Naruto?

"Hey Pa… just going to get you as far away as possible from the battle" Naruto said as he sped through the field and stopping on the barriers wall. Several shinobi were outside the perimeter and looking for something.

"Naruto… you need help" Fukasaku said as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra died down so abruptly it scared him_. "Pein… are you really the One?"_ he thought with fear as to why nothing worked against this guy.

"Hey Yamato-taicho" Naruto said as he waved at a man outside the perimeter. "So any ideas as to how to take this down" he asked the man who in question was surprised and most of all confused.

"N-Naruto… n-no idea… you could help since you are a shadow clone" Yamato said as he called a fellow Anbu "Bring me the chunins and Neji they're going to help us" the Anbu nodded and disappeared.

"Listen Yamato I already saw the seals that hold the barrier up… you need seven people, one for each and need to take them out at the same time… be careful though after you take them out you'll fight yourself" Naruto said seriously "It's a high-level fuuin and I only know about it because of it's difficulty and several seal combination… get Neji and the others to take care of the seals and when the clone appear have Anbu to take them out quickly… I hate to admit it but I need help" he said grinning sheepishly

_"You've grown a lot this past two weeks Naruto"_ Yamato thought with a smile "That plan sounds good" he said as the clone got the toad down and disappeared.

"Hummm" Fukasaku exclaimed thinking deeply for a strategy to help Naruto out of the mess he was. "Okay listen to me, Yamato was it?... after the Anbu take care of the clone the chunins have to go and get Naruto as quick as possible… that clone was one of the first he created he looks a lot worst now" the elder toad said aggravated.

"Right" Yamato exclaimed as he fixated his gaze at the direction of the fight and he felt something was going to happen and also knew the end of the battle neared.

X.X.X

"Okay kids I'll tell what you're going to do… have your communication gear ready and have Neji and Hinata tell you where the seals are… everyone will have to be ready to pull them out at the same time… one Anbu per ninja… go!" Yamato said as he told the plan to the others.

Neji and Hinata told where to look and find the seals to Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Tenten. The chunins got around the barrier and in a moment they were in their respective places with their hands ready to pull the seals. The Anbu were clearly impressed by the flawless teamwork the young generation of shinobi had and wished they could've been like that in their days.

"Lee be ready to jump at the second the clones appear, you and me are the fastest on our group and we need to intercept the fight to help Naruto" Neji through the head-set as he watched with his Byakugan everyone in position.

"Roger Neji" Lee said with determination "Don't worry Naruto help is on the way my friend" he thought as he heard Neji gave out the order.

"NOW" Neji yelled so that anyone could hear. Every shinobi and kunoichi that had the task to destroy the seals grabbed them at the instant the Hyuuga prodigy yelled and pulled them off. A strange sound suddenly came up and the next thing they saw was the barrier breaking in to pieces. But at that moment a human shape blob appeared on the ground and it transformed into those that peeled the seals and that's where the Anbu intercepted and the chunin got out of the way.

Neji and Lee quickly leapt away from the others in a fast motion, of course Lee faster than Neji. They were so concentrated they didn't hear a shout with a 'No' on it, this was a mission, a personal mission… rescue Naruto.

Watching the young generation do what they could to save a friend warmed his heart to no end. A ways from the commotion the only thing for him to do was watch and he was sick of it. The Anbu were taking care of the chunin's clones in a very slow way… apparently the chunin were stronger than anticipated but not enough to put a great fight.

"That's enough… everyone's doing something and me… I'm sitting this one out" Kakashi said as he pulled out a food pill and began chewing it "Don't worry Naruto" he said as he made some seals and melted into the ground.

Aware of the barrier being gone God realm glanced at Hell realm nodded and Hell jumped away. God realm stared at the foolish boy that dared to challenge him and was quite surprise by the fight he pulled but like Jiraiya he couldn't do anything. Now the boy glared at him with such intensity that in a normal situation it would unnerved him but seeing the boy all beaten and bloodied the glare was nothing but false threats.

"You see boy… a simple weakling can't destroy me" God realm said trying to break the boy's will "You're nothing and your about to die to realize my goal… at least you were good for something" he said with no hint of emotion.

"Tell me… how can your other body move or live for that matter" Naruto asked surprisingly calm even with the injuries and two black sticks embedded on his body.

"I'll tell you since you're about to come with us…I absorbed their chakra… and transmit additional chakra to those who needed" God realm said indifferently "In other words they healed… you scare now?" he asked with obvious mock in his voice.

"No… impressed yes but not scared" Naruto said as he sensed something on the ground _"It's really faint but… the faint vibration is a death giveaway"_ he thought as he didn't have much to against someone who comes underground and in his current condition…

"What ever you'll… what?" God realm was astonished at what happened in that moment. Two shinobi landed between him and the jinchuuriki, one had the Byakugan, the other looked a lot like that Might Gai he defeated earlier.

"Naruto… we're to help you" Lee said as he grabbed the sticks and Neji faced Pein in order to distract him enough for additional help to arrive. The other thing that occurred was that someone came from the ground and…

"Get away from my student" Kakashi said in a threatening manner as he burst from the ground. His hand covered in lightning. The copy-cat ninja lounged forward his alredy active Chidori and… where thrown back by God realm's technique. Lee, Neji Kakashi and een Naruto flied back by the attack and ended up in front of a half destroyed house.

"Guy's… not that I don't appreciate the effort… but get out while you can" Naruto panicking at the thought of one of his friends dyeing because of his weakness.

"No way Naruto… we'll fight besides you" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and stepped forward to buy some time for his friends.

"Naruto… I'll help with the sticks" Lee said as he grabbed the again and looked with concerned at the jinchuuriki.

"Do it Lee" Naruto said as he braced him self for pain "Ahhgh" he yelled as the weapons were taken out in one trust very quickly. Panting from the agony of it all he cast aside the annoying pain and concentrated on his surrounding. Cringing from the pain he lost focus quickly and cursed, Naruto rolled to see in what was behind him and saw…

Neji dashed forward to meet with the so called Pein and quickly trusted four chakra filled palms in a quick succession. God realm widened his eyes a bit but no for surprise but to see clearly as his opponent could be formidable as he hold the Byakugan. God ream dodge every palm Neji threw at him and aimed a punch to the Hyuuga's face, Neji seeing the punch blocked it and was about to retaliate when… a black stick came from his sleeve and plunged on Neji's shoulder.

Something rushed to God realm so fast he didn't saw it clearly, Lee was about to kick him strait in the face when a hand grabbed Lee's leg strongly. Lee was amazed that someone grabbed him like that and saw a bigger man holding a woman on his shoulder. Hell realm looked at the weird boy in front of him and without releasing his leg kicked him ferociously and sent him flying to the broken house destroying it completely. Kakashi was trying to get up from the rubble that had him pinch but concentrated to make his Sharingan evolve and was about to launch his own technique when he saw God realm kick upwards Neji sending to a pile of ruble with the stick still on the Hyuuga's body.

"It seems you're very persistent" God realm said emotionlessly as he fixated his gaze at the maske jounin and used his gravitational technique to levitate a nail. Grabbing the nail he looked at Kakashi indifferently "It's about time you know pain Naruto Uzumaki… you'll see your friends die" and using his repelling technique he launched the nail at Kakashi and… (you knows what happens)

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto exclaimed as the body of his sensei lazily (ironic) crumbled to the ground, blood staining the concrete rubble he was in.

"YOU!!!!" Naruto exclaimed as a fouler chakra than before entered his system. The demonic chakra now seemed to be more pure and more devastating and was circling the jinchuuriki as a dome of destruction. "I'll kill you" he stated calmly as his chakra levels tripled.

"Take… this body is destroyed… that gravity seal destroyed my bones slowly, at first I thought it was nothing but when I kneeled to get her my leg, rib and forearm broke" Hell realm said as he handed Konan to God realm and prepared to fight the jinchuuriki.

"Stall him for a bit" God realm aid monotonously as he saw Hell realm summon his little toy. A huge demonic face with an equally giant mouth, that eats away your every being, still alive but dead on the inside "You know that we need him alive… but he won't be dead either… do what you must" he said as he thought of the possibilities.

Two tails formed as the demonic chakra engulfed Naruto, red blood eyes glared at the beast that wanted to eat his being. Seeing Hell realm take a step forward he smirked demonically and roared pushing them back on chakra alone and also lifting the rubble around them.

"_Good… now for that jusu… I haven't mastered the Hiraishin and my body is tired"_ Naruto thought as he began to concentrate and the air around him shifted.

"What now…" Hell realm said in obvious pain as he heard another crack within his body _"I guess another bone gone to waste… I have to finish this now"_ he got up and saw a pice of the ground being slashed so violently… and coming his way _"What?!"_ he thought as he saw more coming in every angle and different speeds.

God realm saw all the slashes and knew this wasn't good… they had underestimated the jinchuuriki to a degree that he lost four bodies and was going to lose the fifth one if he didn't do anything now. Stepping forward he activated his repulsion techbique and in a moment he thought it worked but the jutsu was too strong. God realm panicked for a brief moment before the jutsu went away and saw Hell realm in a very bad condition and then felt a sting on his side.

"Huh?" God realm questioned as he touched his side and felt something warm and wet… blood. A large gash made to his ribs got God realm loose focus for a brief moment and knew they had to retreat. He walked to Hell realm and ignoring the pain he collected him on his shoulder as well.

"Jinchuuriki… next time we meet…" God realm never got a chance to say the threat as Nartuo bellowed at him with such ferocity that he flinched… and he didn't used the fox's chakra.

"Next time we meet I'll end you" Naruto said radiating enough killer intent to kill a dead man. God realm looked at him without emotion for a second and vanished leaving nothing behind except death and destruction.

"NARUTO!!!" several voices yelled as the blond hyper-active shinobi fell to the ground.

X.X.X

**HoW**** do you guy's liked that chapter… I know some of you may think that I made Neji and Lee very weak… they were fighting Pein, the one who killed Jiraiya and beat Kakashi do the math. I know you wanted to see Pein die but I want a more dramatic ending and Naruto and Killer-Bee doing something I don't know… and the title of the chapter is called 'the final jutsu' (of the fight) for those who don't understand XD………….. REVIEW**

Next: _thank you_


	15. thank you

**I know, I know… you guys didn't like that ending… but on the positive side that means more fights in the future YEAH! Also I want to know why people are not reviewing I want to know if you guys like the story and plot… the story will take a turn with the war and Akatsuki on the loose plus Sasuke… damn Konoha is fck up XD.**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter15: thank you_

"NARUTO!!!" several voices yelled as the blonde knuckle-head fell to the ground.

"Crap" Naruto said weakly as he felt the injuries, they weren't too bad since the fox's chakra healed him but it still hurt especially the stab wounds. He felt five presences arrive behind him and was relieved when he heard a familiar voice at his side.

"Naruto you okay?" Yamato asked "Get Kakashi out of there and help Neji and Lee" the moukoton user said to the squad of shinobi he brought. The shinobi nodded and quickly darted to help their comrades, two shinobi helped to look for Lee who was below a pile of rubble and another shinobi helped Kakashi out of the boulder that pined him.

"H-Hey Yamato-taicho… I'm glad you're okay" Naruto whispered as he smiled at his temporary sensei relieved that he wasn't hurt. He was startled when they heard a scream and saw Neji struggling before panting like he ran fifty laps around the village.

"ARRGH…. Dammit … those things hurt" Neji said as he grabbed his shoulder where Pein stabbed him with the strange weapon. "That weapon didn't let me move… it damaged my chakra flow and I couldn't move" he explained as he was helped getting-up from the rubble.

"Sempai we found Lee and he's okay… but has two large gashes that are not life threatening but could become a problem if not treated immediately" one shinobi said as the other got the taijutsu enthusiast up. The gashes were bleeding profusely on the back and right leg.

"Okay, get them to the hospital as quickly as you can" Yamato said and the shinobi vanishe with Lee and Neji "You… what's Kakashi's condition?" he asked fearing the worst from his long time friend.

"He's fine… but seems like he used too much chakra… and his body isn't too good either" the shinobi said and was shocked when the masked jounin lifted his head.

"H-Hey… I'm not dead… yet… and Naruto… you've… improved" Kakashi struggled to say before losing consciousness. The shinobi present stared in awed as the copy-cat just wasn't going to die that easily. The one that carried Kakashi got Yamato's silent message and leapt away.

"Kakashi-sensei… thank you" Naruto said sincerely "Yamato you should rest… people are coming" he smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again.

The wood user just smiled and waited for the back-up _"I still need to help the Anbu take down Root"_ he thought as he gazed at the horizon and again at the shinobi that he ground with his eyes closed _"You've improved a lot… like no one else would've dreamed of"_ he thought as a smile crossed on his face and looked up to see a bunch of shinobi and the Hokage land.

"Yamato!" Tsunade exclaimed demanding answers and didn't notice Naruto's awakening start.

"Ma'am the enemy escaped and a group of shinobi carried the injure Neji, Lee and Kakashi to the hospital" Yamato said in report mode "If you excuse me my lady… the Anbu are expecting me" he said with a bow and vanished in smoke.

"B-Baa-chan… could you keep it down" whined the broken blonde on the ground and all eyes landed on him. Tsunades eyes held ferocity for calling her granny but they couldn't stay like that for long, the other shinobi's eyes softened at seeing Naruto in this state and still have the same personality.

"_He saved the village… and he's so tired I can see him struggling to keep awake"_ the Hokage thought with concerned in her eyes "Naruto… thank you… you should rest please" Tsunade whispered on his ear.

"H-Hehehe… I will thanks… so Granny… there's a war?" Naruto asked intrigued and curious at how that came to happening in two weeks.

"Later brat" Tsunade said not wanting the headache that was about to come "You have to tell me how you came so strong" she said clearly curious as Naruto smiled.

"Later granny… hey did you noticed the beautiful crying angel behind you" Naruto whispered his eyes dropping, exhaustion claiming him and unconsciousness inevitable "Tell her… not to… she's too pretty to cry" as darkness came and knew no more.

"What?..." Tsunade asked and whirled around to find Hinata behind her crying softly at seeing the state her crush was in _"Poor girl… it must devastate her seeing him like this… wait did Naruto said she was pretty?"_ she thought a grin forming on her face _"This could be gold in the future" _she thought on blackmail if he annoyed her too much

The others that stood gazing at their broken friend also had similar thoughts and wanted to know about Naruto's rapid growth. The amount of skill, tactics and not to mention power was outstanding… the only genin of their generation and was stronger than all of them put together. Kiba and Shino stood with a few bruises but okay and both were wondering how they were going to surpass him. Shikamaru and Chouji were glad that their friend was okay and sighted in relieve while Ino and Tenten thanked the heaves that the blonde was save and their village as well. Hinata on the other hand wouldn't take her eyes of him, she was too scared to look at him with her Byakugan and find irreparable injuries but at the same time she was curious. She was worried sick about his condition and was tearing up just seeing him like this.

"_Naruto-kun… please be okay… I can't… couldn't live with you gone"_ Hinata thought with misery and with that train of thought she missed Naruto's whisper. She stopped thinking those thoughts when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata… don't worry he'll be okay" Tsunade's soft and caring voice said supporting the distraught girl who could any moment panic out. "You know Hinata… what would he think of you now if he saw you right now" she said a bit slyly.

"Huh?" Hinata stopped crying in that instant and wondered the same thing _"Would he think I'm the same weak girl as before?... no… I'll prove that I've changed"_ the heiress thought wiping her eyes and setting them determinately to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama… if there's anyway that I could help him…" Hinata said seriously and the Hokage laughed a bit at the sight of the girl that a second before she was crying.

"I knew you would say that… sure you can help… especially him" Tsunade teased and the serious girl's face turned red at the thought of helping her love.

"NARUTO!" someone yelled from a distance and in two seconds Sakura stood at Tsunades side, panting and panicking at the sight of her friend and teammate.

"It's okay Sakura… he's resting" Tsunade said comforting her apprentice. Seeing the other medical shinobi attending the injured, she scooped Naruto and handled him to Hinata "Hinata… take him to the hospital… Sakura please let Hinata help you stabilize him" she ordered and the two kunoichi's left "Bring on the headache" she whispered.

X.X.X

Two days later, the village was in terrible shape, houses, buildings, streets and monuments were destroyed. Shinobi were trying all they could to make the village feel save again, Anbu were looking everywhere for missing Root members, while others did S-rank missions to help the village economically. Construction workers were already taking action formulating plans and hiring additional workers to help rebuild the village. The Hokage, after taking a one day break cause injuries was already having a headache at the whole paperwork thing going on in her office.

"Naruto… please wake-up" Tsunade whispered, yesterday at every single hour she would go to his hospital room to check on him and to her disappointment he didn't change status.

In said building and same said room a dark haired kunoichi also was begging the heavens to let the love of her life wake-up. Hinata Hyuuga had permission to stay at his side at every hour after the long and heated discussion she had with another kunoichi… this one had pink hair. The two kunoichi were fighting because the two of the at the same time wanted to take care of Naruto but the hospital was in dire need of faculty and Sakura lost because she had more experience in the field while Hinata stayed with Naruto.

"_Oh Naruto-kun"_ the Hyuuga heiress thought miserably _"It's unbearable… this pain I feel seeing you like this"_ she said as she glanced at him. Naruto had bandages that covered almost all his body, his torso and left shoulder was covered in bandages as well as his right forearm all the way the bicep. His legs were covered as well but no need of a cast and half his face was covered as well on the right eye area and forehead, leaving a bit of blond hair coming out at the top.

Taking her gaze away from him and drown herself in thought she never noticed the object of her affections open his only visible eye and stared at her lifelessly.

X.X.X

Rain village

"The failure, not the pain but the failure is what hurt's the most… failing to capture the jinchuuriki with my power… what is he… what happened?" Pein mussed out loud as he watched his other surviving body being healed.

"We simply underestimated the boy Pein-sama" Konan said softly "I'm sure it would not happen again" she said trying to calm him down.

"Of course it would not happen again… Madara would kill me for my failure" Pein said and for the first time since childhood felt fear, the fear of dyeing.

"It seems the boy proved that you're no god" a chilling voice said from a corner making both 'Akatsuki' members jump slightly. "Failing… that's very uncharacteristic of you" Madara said while strolling gently to the room with his hood on.

"I'm very sorry Madara-sama… the boy appeared to have mastered one of Jiraiya's most powerful techniques" Pein said waiting some kind of punishment from the true leader of 'Akatsuki'. Not feeling or hearing anything the temporary leader glanced at the hooded figure which seemed to wait for something.

"Go on… I'm interested" Madara said simply "But know this… the two junchuuriki are still at large and I'm getting impatient" he finished coldly

"Of course… but what about Sasuke's mission?" Pein asked clearly interested as well. Is not everyday that you hear an Uchiha failed a task.

"That my friend will come in time… first tell me about Naruto" Madara said his intent clearly on discovering everything he could on the boy and getting his once formidable powers back.

X.X.X

_Iwagakure_

The Tsuchikage was in an incredible mood, the attacks have been going well, except for a few wounded up shinobi and the one where that exchanging point was blown up and he lost many shinobi. The attacks of last week where Suna and Konaha shinobi had to be deployed to help each other was good news to the man He launched two more attacks yesterday and only one had been stopped to a degree… those filthy leaf ninja and it seems that Suna didn't think we would look at their side either.

"And to top it all of… 'Akatsuki' attacked Konoha… hehehe" the Tsuchikage laughed "The attacks will rain on that village and completely destroying for good" he looked to his right as he sensed someone coming at the door.

"Tsuchikage-sama… the attack on that village near Suna succeeded without any problems" one shinobi said kneel down and reporting to his leader.

"More good news… we'll end Konoha at the end of the week and destroy Suna a few days later" the Tsuchikage said joyously "Send a battalion to Konoha… seeing as they're weak we should take the opportunity" he commanded the shinobi who nodded and vanished to look for free ninja to take the 'challenge'

"_The tree will burn to the ground which will also engulf the leafs"_ the Iwa leader thought evilly imagining honors with his name on them and being declared the strongest Tsuchikage who ever lived.

X.X.X

_Konoha hospital_

Sensing someone watching her she glanced to her side where the boy of her dreams was asleep soundly… except he wasn't asleep anymore. Hinat stood completely frozen at the look the blond gave her… his eye was cold, lifeless but with each passing second the life, the happiness and innocence came back and smiled weakly to the girl in front of him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun!!!" Hinata yelped in surprise and embarrassment, she couldn't believe she'd zone out like that… and he watched. "W-When… d-did y-you woke-up?" she asked still flustered at being the sight of that blue orb she loved so.

"I've been watching you for almost ten minutes according to the clock" Naruto said simply in a weak tone "You're very cute when you're thinking" he smiled at her and noticed that she swayed_. "I wonder why"_

"I-I-I n-ne-ed to tell H-Hokage-s-sama t-that you h-have a-awoken" Hinata said in a stuttering frenzy while dashing to the door. _"One second more in that room with him and I would have fainted"_ she thought as she ran through the halls

On the other side of the village a busty blonde twenty-something looking woman was having a hard time with paperwork, missions and the constant reports the construction crew told her about the buildings. Taking a bottle of sake and uncorking it she thought before being stopped by her assistant, Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama!!... you're under medications… you should know better" Shizune scolded the Hokage like she was child "Not setting a good example you know… I'm helping you as much as I can but the hospital is short on staff" she said as well "I'll be going there later for any additional help"

"Sure and while you're there tell me how's Naruto doing" Tsunade said to her long time friend and assistant "I'm not allowed to leave the office… almost every five minutes someone new arrives with more amazing news" she added the last part in sarcasm.

"Hokage-sama!!!!!" Hinata yelled like never before and blushed when she realized what she'd done _"but who cares Naruto's okay"_ she thought "Naruto… he has awoken" and faster than you can say 'what the fck' the Hokage and her assistant were on their way to the hospital.

"_Naruto…"_ thought the Hokage racing hastily to the hospital to see her sel proclaimed little brother. _"And getting out of that office never hurts either"_ They arrived at the hospital, climbed the stairs to get to his room and were surprised to see a bunch of people waiting outside the room and a whole bunch more inside.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade said raising her voice slightly with anger "This id supposed to be a hospital room not clearance sale" she waited for an answer.

"My Lady… we just wanted to cheer Naruto-san up and give our thanks for stopping the attack" a mildly damaged chuunin said while several others nodded.

"Either way couldn't you just waited for him to recover…" the Hokage didn't finished because she saw Naruto walking out of the hospital room. "Naruto!... what are you doing out of bed?" she asked outraged

"Please Baa-chan… I want to say a few things… I'm… very grateful to all of you… you didn't ratted me out" Naruto said with tears forming on his eye "Thank you…" he said and let his tears flow, a happy moment for him.

"Oh chucks Naruto… you don't have to thank us… you have done so much for this village than any of us at your age" a shinobi said from his wheelchair smiling at the blond.

"He's right… at first some of us didn't want you to become a ninja because of your… burden… but now I realize that if you hadn't become one we would be dead" another shinobi said as he smiled even though he had a scar going over his mouth.

"The reason we didn't ratted you out Naruto… is because you're an important part of the village and its ranks" Chouza said being supported by his son who smiled at Naruto in gratitude. Everyone in the room and hallway nodded and gave the blonde a smile that radiated respect and gratefulness.

"T-Thanks guys" Naruto sobbed and tried to hastily wipe the tears that formed on his face. "I-I don't know what to say" he said looking at all of them with gratitude as well.

"How about you accept their generosity so can leave you alone?" Tsunade said and ended in question loud enough for everyone present to hear "All of you are out of your beds and if you don't get back to them in five minutes I'll end your carriers" the medical expert threaten and everyone hurried to their respective rooms before angering the blonde woman.

Smiling and wiping the tear that strolled silently on his cheek he headed back to his room and knew that Tsunade was going to kill him for getting up and to actually fight one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world alone. Hopping to the bed, he turned and faced the Hokage and was startled to see a fist coming right at him and in a blink of an eye he ducked and the fist grazed his hair.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelped as he tried to no avail to get out of the woman's fury. "I know you're angry with me by leaving the room but those shinobi had come to see me to say thanks… besides… I was going to escape anyway" he said with an added chuckle at the end.

"Oh yeah…" Tsunade said threatenly as she walked slowly to him with teeth clenched _"His reflexes are amazing… before he would've taken the hit square in the face… he has improved"_ she thought with amazement as she cracked her knuckles.

"Tsunade-sama… please wait until he's healed… and then you can hit him" Shizune said with a sigh _"This two…"_ she thought a bit annoyed at their antics.

"I'm proud of you Naruto" Tsunade said softly as she hugged him, surprising the other three in the room. Shizune widened her eyes at the sudden change of tone and Hinata felt pride in her heart at seeing her Naruto getting what he always wanted… recognition.

"Thanks Baa-chan" Naruto mumbled as he hugged her back "You think Ero-sennin would… be proud of me?... I mean I let his killer get away" he asked with uncertainty and trying to make reason with himself.

"You kidding me… he would be in the clouds dancing seeing that his pupil mastered all those techniques" Tsunade said "I for one would say that I so proud of you gaki… Thank you" she whispered with such motherly love that Naruto couldn't contain it anymore and burst crying of happiness.

Seeing the boy they all had close to their hearts crying the three women in the room went to hug him. Kakashi who was being supported by Gai arrived at the touching scene and a tear rolled on his cheek to be absorbed by his mask. Signaling his friend to stay quiet, Kkashi wanted to watch this a bit longer since Naruto didn't had this much attention, he waited until the moment was over. A minute of hugging and all of them broke off and they all heard a cough… turning they saw Kakashi and Gai at the door.

"Well that was a touching moment… how are you Naruto" Kakashi said in a lazy tone "I hope you're doing better than me" he said with his eye turning into an U.

"Hi sensei… I'm doing great… the nature chakra helped me heal in those tight spots from the battle" Naruto said stretching and hearing several 'plops' "Hehe… that felt good" he smiled in satisfaction.

"Hehe that's good… you better heal up good… the one eye covered is my thing" the masked jounin said with a smile making the blond genin laugh as well.

"Naruto you better heal soon Lee and me want to spar with you to see your youth" Gai said in a striking pose, teeth shining and thumbs up. Everyone in the room except Naruto sweat dropped at the taijutsu extremist.

"Sure thing Bushy-brow sensei" Naruto said grinning while Tsunade looked mad at the jounin's.

"Okay everyone out the boy is going to sleep… come back tomorrow" Tsunade said hushing everyone out of the room "Hinata get your thing you have worked well this passed two days… thank you for taking care of him" she added with asmile and Naruto looked at her in a different light.

"Hinata… you stayed here the whole time?" Naruto asked a bit taken aback at the new found knowledge _"She cares if she didn't she wouldn't have stayed, right?"_

"Y-Yes…" Hinata stuttered not knoeing what Naruto was trying to say.

"Wow you must care for me right?... no one would've done that if they didn't" Naruto stated in a sage like tone and watche as the Hyuuga girl turned severa; shades of red before swaying again _"Humm again"_ he thought noticing the swaying again.

"I-I-It was no p-p-problem… and of course I-I-I-I c-c-c-care about you" Hinata said she was at her limit one more question like that and…

"The question is why… why do you care about me like that… do you… like me?" Naruto asked slyly grinning like a fox cornering its prey but his smile vanished when said girl fainted. _"What the…"_

"What did you do now?" Tsunade said as she entered the door and saw the Hyuuga girl on the floor unconscious.

"Nothing I tried to tease her a bit and she fainted" Naruto said innocently _"Well that was interesting… Hinata what do you hide?" _he thought while he looked at Tsunade taking her out of the room and closing the door at the same time. Looking outside the window he saw a stormy looking sky and lighting was nearly visible _"I've got a bad feeling" _he got the feeling something horrible was going to happen... but he was there and he would protect everyone.

X.X.X

**I know the chapter was a bit boring but some have to reach the good parts… anyway I want you to review… please I want to know how I'm doing and I want to thanks Hektols for recommending my both stories to his already readers… THANKS MAN XD**

Next: _for a rank? _


	16. for a rank?

**Thanks for the reviews...I'm writing this story because the ideas keep coming… but I still think I need more reviews though. Naruto goes to war… and many battles wait him and friends.**

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter16: for a rank?_

The morning was beautiful despite the state of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. The incredible destruction and casualties was what made the days so depressing, to know how many would die or survive, to find out who and where was going attack. Anxiety. The simple feeling could lead you to death, the stronger you feel it the stronger you hold it; there's no escape unless you find whatever you need. That's the feeling most shinobi in the village had, the attack of Akatsuki and the war against Iwa was making them all anxious and with good reason.

The Akatsuki attack took a lot of shinobi out of service for a while and the constant attacks by war have left shinobi in bad shapes. People were putting their hopes on the chunins that have made three years ago a name for themselves. A few of them like Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame who had the level headed, brains and skill to make the missions successful, now more than ever because of the war. But one shinobi stood out of the expectant people and that was one Naruto Uzumaki, who in younger days has saved the village and its reputation. The boy who just right now was being a talk around the villager who hated him in childhood now had to thank him for saving them and the village.

"_A beautiful day but… something's wrong"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the village's condition with a sad gaze. _"I can't stand it… the feeling isn't going away"_ he thought and his eyes narrowed _"It's not Akatsuki… maybe this war were in… speaking of that I need to ask Baa-chan"_ he turned around when he heard the doorknob turn.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a shy voice said as the door completely opened. Hinata Hyuuga walked in with baby-steps, she almost couldn't sleep last night after what Naruto asked her. Even if she almost never left the room when the boy of her dreams was unconscious now that he was awake she had trouble staying focused and now more than ever that he was on to her.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto greeted with a big smile "I wondered what happened to you… it's not healthy fainting everywhere you know" the blonde said waging a finger lightly scolding her "You can get hurt when you land" he said with concern.

"H-Hai N-Naruto-kun… I-I'm sorry" Hinata said poking her two index fingers and blushing. "Naruto-kun! Why are you out of bed?!" she exclaimed as she rushed to the blondes side still perplexed that the boy was out of bed like that after such a long and hard battle. Forgetting everything but the health of her love she approached him.

"Hinata-chan… you didn't stutter" Naruto said in amazement her voice even in panic was mesmerizing "You should talk like that more often" he said looking at the girl with a smile.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered again after she realized what she did and were she was… close to him, enough to make her faint in delight and embarrassment. "I-I j-just…" she coldn't concentrate now that Naruto had brought it up.

"Aww… you did it again… I'm beginning to wander if you like me… by the way you never answered me yesterday because you fainted" Naruto said remembering the question he so innocently asked before she went out cold _"Seriously I wonder"_

"I-I-I-I…." Hinata was in full panic now _"What should I do, nod that's a god option because I can't speak at all"_ she thought frantic and before she could slightly nod someone opened the door… Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Naruto said his voice cheery like always. He was surprised to see his teammate hugging him and he hugged her back slightly. The pasted and none of them saw the distraught face of Hinata before Sakura pulled back her arm and punched Naruto.

"You dumbass you had us all worried sick" Sakura said sobbing and her knees gave out "You… you fool… what do you think… I would do I you… were gone?" she asked in a soft teary voice. Hinata went by her side and was shocked to hear her question.

"_Please… she can't… she couldn't have fallen in love with him"_ Hinata thought with panic, sadness and desperation.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Sakura-chan… but if I hadn't fought like that I would've been captured… and killed" Naruto said his voice soft but had a bit of steel as well which made the two kunoichi flinch never hearing him talk like that to his friends.

"I'm sorry I hit you Naruto but… I'm glad you're okay" Sakura said wiping her tears but kept on the ground. "Hinata you're here early" she stated a bit coldly and that went noticed by Naruto.

"W-Well I w-wanted to visit N-Naruto-kun b-before going to t-the mission" Hinata stated a bit fiercely not liking the tone of the kunoichi in front of her. The tension in the room was almost visable and even the dumb blonde could feel it.

"That's enough you two anymore tension and I would beg Baa-chan for a mission to get away" Naruto said lightly and chuckling trying to break the tension in the room.

"That can be arranged since you're out of bed… again" Tsunade said entering the room a bit irritated as she saw him. Sensing the tension in the room and the two kunoichi clearly irritated "What's going on here?" she asked wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"I-It's nothing H-Hokage-sama… I-I was just visiting N-Naruto-kun before the mission" Hinata said hurriedly as she started to go to the door "I-I guess I'll g-go now… g-get well N-Naruto-kun" she said with a small smile and left.

"Sakura" Tsunade said sternly as she looked at her apprentice with a scowl "What did you do now?" the blonde Hokage asked.

"M-Me!... nothing ma'am… just like she said visiting Naruto that's all" Sakura said in a frantic tone and sweat started to appear at her temple, the look both her teammate and master were giving her was a bit weird and scary.

"Don't lie Sakura-chan…you're angry with Hinata about something… why, is a mystery to me" Naruto said looking at her to shed some light in the problem.

"But to me it's not" Tsunade said "Sakura I know you wanted to treat Naruto but I needed you for worst cases since Naruto's wounds weren't live threaten" she said explaining and lecturing the girl "But you can't be mad at Hinata for that"

"I know is just that she…" Sakura started but it faded away and Naruto intervened.

"That's okay we'll talk about it later… Baa-chan you said something about a mission" Naruto stated looking at his leader/grandmother figure.

"Ah yes… Naruto after you're dispatch meet me in my office" Tsunade said not wanting to tell him in front of Sakura but apparently what she said was enough to worry the girl.

"Tsunade-sama! You're not sending Naruto on a mission this quickly are you?" Sakura asked disbelieve on her tone, her emerald eyes widened by the shocking news.

"Sakura-chan… we're in a war… everyone's help is needed" Naruto said slowly while nodding to Tsunade, he turned and began taking clothes out of the drawers "Hinata was kind enough to put these here a nurse said to me" he said smiling as he took out his black/orange suit.

"Come Sakura… there's people that need attending… and I need to talk to you" Tsunade said seriously as her apprentice nodded with a sad face.

Naruto looked at them all the way until they got out of the room and didn't miss the sad face his teammate made and the end. Could it be that Grandma was harsh on her or truly sad to be gone so soon of his side but he dismissed the last thought as foolish. Putting on his orange pants, he grabbed his necklace that he won over Tsunade and while putting on his fishnet shirtunder a black plain shirt he jumped as he heard a puff.

"I see you've made a speedy recovery… I told you nature chakra was good" a gruffly voice said behind him, turning around he saw Fukasaku with Shima (ma). "We came to tell you good job on fighting with Sage Mode and even managed to defeat several opponents with it… and its your first time using it on a real situation" the elder toad said with a proud smile.

"Indeed boy… you have surpassed all expectations… even managed to draw nature chakra at the end with that clone hiding" Shima said winking "I know for a fact that Jiraiya-chan would be proud" the mother toad said wiping a tear dramatically.

"T-Thanks" Naruto said his voice cracking. Hearing the high opinions of the two that trained his master and himself and they were saying that they were proud "I don't what to say except… thank you… I've learned a lot from you two" the blonde said smiling.

"Here Naruto-chan… I heard from Pa that in the fight the clothes I made suffered a lot of damage… so these are spares" Shima said handing Naruto a small scroll "The clothes are stored in there… if you want you can go to a tailor and they would make you the clothes… I don't last forever you know" she added with a chuckle.

"Thanks again… don't worry Pa, Ma… I'll get him next time" Naruto said with seriousness "But I have to visit Baa-chan… I think she has a mission for me" he said while the two elder toads nodded, waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Smiling, putting the scroll on his pocket and shouldering his orange/black jacket he went to the reception asking for help. The nurse almost had a fit seeing him out of bed but she calmed down when he told her that Tsunade herself told him he was ready to leave. Almost half an hour later he was exiting the door of the hospital and gasped… the destruction was worse than he'd seen from his window. Walking slowly he gaped at every detail of the destruction made indirectly by him… and he almost cried. This was his entire fault, if Akatsuki weren't coming for him than this wouldn't have happened. The deaths, the injured and the ones suffering… they didn't deserve this… not like this anyway. Sensing someone in front of him he lifted his gaze and almost cried again… his former sensei Iruka was smiling at him.

"Naruto… I glad you're alive and well" Iruka said hugging the blonde like a brother "You should hear the word on the destroyed streets hehe… the respect you're getting is amazing" he said proudly that the goofball that he taught was this powerful.

"I-I don't deserve that respect sensei" Naruto said sadly "All this happened because of me" he said gesturing the broken buildings and blood covered ground.

"It's not your fault Naruto… anyone would've tell on you but they didn't… we protected you until the last minute" Iruka said his face softening "Be proud Naruto that this village united because of you… ironic isn't it?" he said laughing.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused at his older brother figure

"You united this village in your childhood because they hated you… but now they united to protect you" Iruka said looking at the face of his former student as the realization sunk in his head.

"You're right…. Hahaha" Naruto said "Thanks Iruka-sensei I needed that… well see you around" he said waving at the scared chunin before jumping on the roofs for a quicker way to the Hokage's tower. _"Thanks Iruka for making me realize that I need to get stronger still to protect them even more"_

Making his way to the Hokage's tower he thought about the events concerning Hinata, one: she obviously needed to see a doctor or something because fainting every time is bad, right?, two: she was obviously hiding something, either from him or everybody but she was… and man was he curious.

"_Now is not the time for thinking for that stuff"_ Naruto scolded himself mentally as he approached the tower. _"But seriously… why was Sakura jealous about?... I mean she knows that I don't like her anymore"_ that thought kept drilling him and he did not like it.

Landing of the roof of the tower he saw a chunin squad team getting a scroll probably for a mission and vanished a second after that. Tsunade fixed her gaze at her fellow blonde that stood at the edge of the building and her features softened. Seeing the boy she called (on her own) a little brother out of the hospital gave her tremendous joy and she couldn't even begging how she feels when she sees that he's not captured.

"Naruto… I glad that you're good enough to get out of the hospital" Tsunade said with a smile "I'm going to tell you something… if it wasn't for the fact that at this moment we're low on shinobi I wouldn't send you to this mission… even less alone" she stated with the seriousness of a true Kage.

"Alone?" Naruto questioned confused "Is the situation that bad that you can't afford to give me a team?" he question again this time gazing at the blonde indignantly.

"Yes… the situation is bad… now your mission is to go to a village just at the border of the dessert of Wind Country and eliminate the threat" Tsunade said clearly leaving the details of said mission hanging.

"Okay… that village got attacked by how many Iwa shinobi?" Naruto asked gesturing her to proceed with the briefing.

"I didn't knoew you were sharp… the attacking enemy is composed of four elite jounin and twelve chunin… not much but enough to cause damage" Tsunade said with a frown "Suna deployed a single squad of jounin to rescue anyone they could but they need help since they are low on ninjas because of the war and missions" she told the blonde.

"Damn… that attack they suffered at the hands of Akatsuki and the traitor they han in the council hurt them a lot… I understand" Naruto said thinking "A jounin squad of Suna shinobi is beneficial but…" Tsuande cut him off.

"Your mission id to aid the Suna shinobi… but I want you to take down four peculiar people, their information is in this scroll" Tsunade said tossing him the scroll "You take down those individuals… and the rank of jounin is yours" she said smiling.

"J-Jounin?" Naruto asked perplexed "I can get a rank by doing a mission?" he said lifting an eyebrow in surprise.

"Not all the time… I had a meeting with the council and a few jounin of high caliber and they… agreed that if you did an S-rank mission and if it ended in success they would consider promoting you" Tsunade said her voice stern and serious but at the same time proud.

"I will accept the mission… the promoting thing can wait after I help those who need it" Naruto said with a smirk as he turned around "I can leave right?"

"Go… I need you there immediately" Tsunade added with a nod smirking as well _"That kid… I'm amazed that he'd gotten so strong so quickly… you'd be proud Jiraiya"_ she thought looking at the retreating form of the blond loudmouth.

X.X.X

_Kumogakure_

"Raikage-sama I have terrible news" a Kumo shinobi said bowing at his leader "Word has spread of an attack against Konoha…" the shinobi was interrupted by the Kage.

"I know they're at war" the Raikage said in a bored tone but the face the shinobi had been hard to ignore.

"It wasn't Iwa… Akatsuki" the shinobi deadpanned and the reaction was instantaneous. The Raikage lifted himself from the chair with a shocked but angry expression on his face, his hand twitched like wanting to hit or break something.

"Akatsuki… give me a team and sent them to Konoha immediately…" the Raikage barked _"so this is why she hasn't responded my letter"_ the Raikage thought and sat back down a bit too softly to the occupants of the room.

"That fool of Tsuchikage is stupid to realize that he's dooming the world by striking a war with Konoha" the Raikage's assistant said putting her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"Yes… Akatsuki controlling the bijuu… the world could end" the Kumo leader said in a thoughtful tone _"I hope you're okay brother" _

X.X.X

Konohagakure

Naruto was in his apartment or what's left of it anyway looking for the necessary items for the mission he was about to embark. Naruto fastened his kunai holster, pouch, he grabbed his little belt with three pockets in it fastening it in his bicep and grabbed his sword and placed it on the back of his waist. Checking himself in the mirror he saw the magnificent clothing Shima-sama had made for him, the vest is what he like the most, completely orange except for a few black line running through the edges and shoulders.

Smiling and satisfied that everything was in place he headed for the door. Jumping down the apartment building he attracted a lot of stares, especially from the girls out side. He smiled a little awkward and kept walking slowly but with a hurry, he didn't trust the people in the village to a full after his childhood… he would fight for them but trust them… not too much. He froze when two girls appeared in front of him, the two neared eighteen years old, he smiled at them and was about to keep walking when hands stopped him from proceeding. What he saw shocked him… a little crowd of girls from the years twelve to twenty formed behind him.

"W-What can I do for you ladies" Naruto said a bit nervous scratching himself behind the head and grinning confused.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" one girl asked a bit timidly, the others looked at him like he was something out of this world.

"Yes… what can I help you girls?" Naruto asked once again this time panicking from the inside _"What do this girls want with me… I need to get going as well"_ he thought in desperation.

"You're the one that saved the village from the attack?" another girl asked more intrigued than the last and at this all of them inched closer.

"Um… yeah I guess you can say that" the blonde said and in that instant all the girls squealed and… jumped him, forming a 'dog pile' full of girls. _"What the… I'm not complaining but this came out of nowhere… and they're squishing me… hehehehe"_ he thought and grinned as he felt… interesting things.

After all the ordeal and Naruto said that they were getting him to run late for a mission they let him go… for now. He grinned at all of them making the younger one stared at him dreamily while making the older ones lust for him, dusting himself he gaze at them once more.

"Well that was fun… I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer ladies but I have a mission" Naruto said smiling at them _"Why do the stare at me like that?"_ he asked himself mentally "Well wish me luck… and I'll see you all again sometime" he waved as they retreated for the meantime.

"_That was weird… but a perfect scenario for the next Icha-Icha"_ the blonde thought with a perverted glint in his eyes _"I've got it… a misunderstood guy… then save his home and having interesting people surround him… interesting females…and then the real fun begins hahahahaha"_ he thought the perverted grin still on face and his idea plastered but didn't realized his perverted laughter had been heard.

"Um… you okay Naruto?" asked a lazy voice from his side. Shakamaru walked calmly to the side of his blonde friend and almost backed away when he heard the laugh _"That doesn't sound good… even less after what just occurred to him"_ he thought in misery when suddenly the blonde's head turned to see him.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said excited and happy to see his friend looking healthy his perverted nature vanished in an instant "How are you?" he asked grinning not noticing that the genius of the Nara clan heard his laughter.

"Been better… how've you been" Shikamaru asked still in a lazy tone "Saving the village and all… how tha hell did you get so strong?" he asked clearly intrigued by the power he showed in that battle a few days ago

"Hehehe… that story is for another day Shikamaru" Naruto chuckled at the expression on the lazy genius face. "Like I said to the ladies I've got a mission of high importance"

"Right… never thought you'd pass the change to gloat" Shikamaru teased with a smirk looking at the now pouting boy "Well don't let me stop you… good luck"

"Thanks!" Naruto said running to the gates not wanting anymore distractions.

He took up to the roofs for a more… safer route that didn't involved being late even if he was the only one to go in the mission. Landing in front of the gates he saluted the guards and told them about his mission and let him pass, jumping rapidly through the woods he calculated (barely) that he would be in Suna sooner than expected.

X.X.X

_Somewhere at the border of Ho no Kuni_

Just walking in to the border gave the black haired boy memories of the old days when he had been naïve and weak. Being flanked by three of the best shinobi he could find the boy's eyes scanned the area, his senses on high, since Juugo told him about the recent attacks Konoha had been experiencing. A part of him suffered to hear that and another part angered at the thought of someone else taking his revenge. Sasuke Uchiha walked calmly but warily on the lands of his former home accompanied by Suigetsu who still mumbled about the loss of his sword, Karin who stared at him lustily and Juugo who looked peaceful in his new child look.

Taking a rest on a small clearing Sasuke saw the birds coming at the child form of Juugo and was slightly alerted when Juugo's eyes widened in shock.

"What is it Juugo?" Sasuke asked monotonously staring at the boy who saved his life back in the fight with the Eight-tailed Junchuuriki. The other alerted as well by the look on the child's face.

"K-Konoha was almost destroyed… the birds say people with dark cloaks with red designs…" Juugo said in a small shocked tone and looked at the face of the Uchiha.

"_What!?"_ Sasuke thought in shock _"Akatsuki attacking Konoha out of the sudden and almost destroying it?"_ he was clearly angry and the others backed away slightly.

"That's not all Sasuke… the birds say a blonde shinobi with amazing chakra almost killed the attackers but they fled" Juugo ended informing the Uchiha who was getting more surprises each minute.

"Hn… that could bee Naruto… but how?" Sasuke whispered to himself, suddenly a figure appeared on a branch above them. The anger that was radiating was enormous and everyone that felt it got paralyzed.

"So this is where you're headed… but you failed your assignment… Sasuke" a shrill cold voice was heard, the voice put them on high alert… not even Orochimaru had such killing intent. Team Hawk had the strength to turn around and were shocked to see a swirling black/orange mask glaring at them.

X.X.X

_The Woods_

He was making good time, the village that was attacked was a bit north almost at the border between Iwa and Suna. He was thankful to his new speed because he was almost a day away from the border of Suna, in a few hours he was going to be exactly a day away. Suddenly he saw movement ahead over twenty kilometers and he sprang to hide in the branches of a tree. He was shocked… a battalion on Iwa shinobi was heading somewhere and he presumed they were going to the village. His mind was racing, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against that many shinobi even with his new found skills, the only way was to tell the Hokage to send Anbu. Making his decision he was about to move when he felt someone behind him and… TWUAK.

"Damn Leaf shinobi" one shinobi said as his punch was evaded, he was about to let the other know about the intruder when he felt a pressure on his neck.

"_That was close… but I wonder being so weak… who he spotted me"_ Naruto thought but knew he was in trouble when he saw three more ninjas heading his way. _"How?"_ he kept thinking when he saw a seal on the trunk of a tree _"Sensory seals?... so that's how"_

Seeing the enemy shinobi coming at him he acted. Grabbing his knuckle blades he sprang to them and landed in front of them so quickly they didn't have a chance defending themselves properly. Knowing that was too easy he sensed eight signatures coming rapidly; he sensed the ground sake and jumped when it erupted. Making some seals he faced an incoming Fireball and used Kawamiri to evade it. Making some signs he whispered **"Wind style: Slicing Wind"** a huge sharp gust of wind went to the shinobi's cutting down the trees and possibly a few of their numbers. Feeling something was wrong he figures out almost too late that the tree was about to explode.

"_Lightning?"_ Naruto thought as he saw the splinters flying everywhere. He felt two shinobi behing him and he ducked to dodge the two swords that meant to kill him. Grabbing them by the legs he pushes them down and before any of them could retaliate he appeared and kicked both of them to the ground hard. Landing he saw another shinobi this time with lightning sparks around his hands, dodging them in a quick succession he made a few seals and was surprise to hear the yell **"Lightning style: Shockwave"** just like the chidori Sasuke once did around his body but the sparks kept expanding and pushed Naruto back making him crash in a pile of trees on the ground.

Naruto was in adaze and almost screamed when he saw four rock boulders coming at him, noticing he couldn't move in time he decided to wait for the pain. The four boulders crashed at the spot where the blonde genin was and the Iwa shinobi smirked at the obvious defeat. The shinobi's took a good look around and saw a few of their shinobi unconscious on the ground and cursed, they were about to tell the rest of the troops about the Konoha ninja when hell broke loose.

Naruto erupted from the ground in front of the ninja that made the shockwave with a hand covered in wind chakra and plunged it in the man's chest killing him instantly. The other shinobi's were in shock at the quick events, Naruto pushed the corpse violently to the ground and went to a series of hand-seals **"Wind style: Great Breakthrough"** and a massive gust of wind picked up. The Iwa shinobi had to fight with the violent winds but suddenly… "Earth style: Earth prison" the voice came out of nowhere and the ground lifted itself around Naruto imprisoning him with out escape.

"Hehehe… die Leaf scum" a shinobi said coming from above with atleast seven more ninjas, putting his hand on the dome prison he channeled some chakra and smirked _"Fool Leaf ninja… you'll die… I'll summon spikes inside the prison and you can't escape"_ but at the moment the shinobi heard the spikes connecting with the body inside… the prison exploded.

The shinobi that were on top of the dome prison were unconscious and the one that made the prison was getting up slowly, it seems the explosion made him disoriented and had a few bruises. The other shinobi were on high alert trying to sense anymore enemies around in the perimeter.

"Dammit we're surrounded" one shinobi said panicked while another corrected him.

"No… they have identical chakras… maybe clones" another one said his eyes closed.

Behind a thick branch a panting blonde shinobi laid resting, looking down he could se the shinobi's trying to sense him but he had a cloaking jutsu from the greatest shinobi ever. Gazing to his sides he sensed the clones and sent a mental command to take out eight kunai's each, having only twenty clones because he was trying to save chakra he ordered ten having paper bombs in their kunai's while the other ten don't. Giving the other command he waited a bit but saw the concentrating Iwa shinobni point out where his clones were and gave the order. The ten clones that had the explosives caused chaos; the constant explosion was going to make the rock ninjas lives miserable.

"_Well the plan was on the fly… the clones would throw the explosives and while the enemy dodged them the other one that didn't had explosives took'em down silently" _Naruto thought on his plan while he jumped from branch to branch to get away from the as possible. After almost a quarter of a mile he landed and hid on some bushes, taking a kunai he sliced his finger and made the necessary hand-seal to summon.

A communication toad appeared and saw that his summoner was writing something on a piece of paper. "Okay… I want you to take this to Tsunade" Naruto said to the toad while the same nodded "After you take this to her… I want you to talk to the Kazekage and tell him I would be a bit late since a battalion appeared in the road… GO!" he exclaimed and the frog saluted and vanished.

"I need a team… I need Anbu to stay here and battle this battalion and at least drive them away… while I go do my original mission" Naruto whispered as he shifted on his position and the dark thought loomed over his head. Konoha had to stop this war at all cost and he was going to see if Jiraiya's spy network could lend a hand.

X.X.X

**YES! how did you guys liked that... I was a bit merciful at the destruction of Konoha... DID YOU GUYS SAW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MANGA!!!! DUDE!!! serious comparison with dbz but at least it wasn't the whole village. REVIEW PLZ (need inspiration)**

**next: _calling and arriving_**


	17. the call, the arrival

**THANK YOU!!!!!! Those reviews motivated me to write more of this store.**** I'm surprised really that nobody commented on the pervert-ness of Naruto. I know some of you might think that Naruto looked weak in the last chapter but that's because he can't take on almost forty shinobi with different skills, power and techniques. Naruto is going to fight… a lot in the incoming chapters but he's going to have aid… I mean getting out of the hospital to land there again? What? **

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter17: the call, the arrival_

Her mind was a hurricane or a tremor… maybe both but one thing was sure… the Hokage was agitated. The communication toad arrived a few minutes ago handing a piece of paper and leaving as fast as it came. The information on the paper was direct and without detail:

_Baa-chan…_

_Battalion… almost forty Iwa shinobi_

_Heading to Konohas direction_

_Send Anbu ONLY!!! I have a plan_

_Tell an 'already on mission' team to meet me as soon as they can at the village I'm heading at_

The Hokage was in other words… freaking out. She knew that Naruto couldn't take on a battalion, not even if he grew tremendously strong and almost defeated Pein. Tsunade worried for the safety of the blonde jinchuuriki since he didn't got time to rest after the ordeal with Akatsuki and he encountered a battalion… and his mission was classified S-rank. Shizune and Sakura were worried because they knew that the only time she was this stressed was when something terrible had or was going to happen.

"Hokage-sama… are you alright?" Shizune said a bit afraid since she knew the mighty temper he rmaster had and didn't want any of it.

"No… Shizune take a note… as soon as you finish your mission head to the border of wind country to aid Naruto on an S-rank mission… send that note to Team 8 Shizune" Tsunade said with authority while both medical apprentices had looks of despair.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura almost screeched in panic, her teammate and secret crush (doesn't want to admit it) was in trouble and she wasn't there to help _"And Hinata is on that team… no!"_ she thought

"That's enough Sakura… he's fine, he sent me a note because he encountered a bump in the road and team 8 is the only team near him" Tsunade said already sensing her disapproval o that team "And you're not going because you're needed here" she said in a voice that said t leave it at at.

"Right" Sakura groaned and walked off to the hospital. Everyday she was there and even if she likes to help people, the amount of people injured was so great civilians and shinobi's alike where positioned on the halls.

"Off you go Shizune the mission of Team 8 wasn't that difficult so I expect them to have it finished now" Tsunade said and watched as her assistant walked out of her office "Yamato…" one lone Anbu member appeared "Take two platoons of Anbu and meet Naruto on the field, go full speed… I need Anbu on the village so take Lee and Neji with you since they can take care of a crowd" Tsunade ordered the kneeling masked shinobi and dismissed him.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Naruto"_ the Hokage thought

X.X.X

Iwagakure

The Tsuchikage was mad if not furious; two birds appeared on his desk this morning : one telling him that the battalion he sent to destroy Konoha was pushed back because one shinobi defeated almost a platoon, the other was from Kumo advising to stop the war since Akatsuki was about to attack the major villages. He considered it for a moment but dismissed it because one group of terrorist couldn't defeat every village. It was a shame that they lost Deidra to those Akatsuki bastards but he was happy the sadistic, art-obsessed asshole was dead.

"_I still can't get this out of my head… one shinobi driving a whole battalion back… that wasn't heard since those times of the Yellow Flash and a shinobi of his caliber is impossible nowadays"_ the Tsuchikage thought with growing worry _"And the business of Kumo in all of this… I heard that his brother was captured by Akatsuki but that doesn't give the Kage the right to tell me what to do"_

Calling his assistant the Tsuchikage explained the situation and sent to find the best spy they've got and send him to Konoha, they needed to have as much information as possible on this shinobi. _"The only clues about him were… blues eyes, blonde, whisker marks, and fast… aside from those marks is a striking description of __**that **__man"_

X.X.X

_Forest, a day away from Suna's border_

Naruto was looking all around for the shack that was in this forest but he couldn't find it, the shack was old and trashed and from the outside it looked abandoned. In the inside it looked abandoned too but on the floor there was a passage to go underground and a few people reunited themselves in there to discuss their findings. Naruto avoided sleeping for awhile trying to find the shack and still four hours later and nothing. Something caught his eye and stopped on a branch, looking at the distance, there was an old abandoned shack and Naruto went in that direction hoping it was the one he was looking for.

Arriving at the place he saw a seal on the top of the doorway and felt a few chakra signs on the inside. Flaring up his own chakra he hoped they would come out to greet him but what he got wasn't the usual 'hi how are you'. One man was behind him holding a kunai by his throat while other placed a seal at his feet and the last one was at his side glaring at him. Naruto was overwhelmed but to the three shinobis it was shock seeing their prisoner poof out in smoke.

"Come on guys… I'm not that ugly" Naruto said sitting in a branch grinning "Nice to see you too… I guess" he greeted awkwardly as he jumped off the branch and began walking to them.

"Is that you Naruto?" one of them asked uncertainly as the others readied themselves.

"You don't recognize me already?... it seemed like a few months ago that we meet with Jiraiya in this spot to gather information on some group harassing people" the blonde jinchuuriki said knowing that that information was confidential between them.

"It is you… damn the last time I saw you, you were wearing something different… you seem to look like a shinobi now" the first one that spoke said as the others loosened up at the sight of their young friend.

"You probably know this but…" Naruto said but was cut off by one of them

"Inside boy… even if you don't sense anything… the forest can hear and retell" the older looking one of the bunch said as they entered the house. As they lowered to the underground Naruto saw tunnels going through any place you'd want and saw the same chairs, tables and various papers scattered all around.

"Not change a bit" he whispered smiling. Taking a seat as the others did the same he opened his mouth to speak but on of them beat him to it.

"Jiraiya died… Konoha almost was wiped out and you drove away Pein… Konoha is at war with Iwa" one said dismissively and Naruto got a bit angry.

"That's not something you talk about like that… you guys know your stuff but can you tell me why is he declaring a war against Konoha out of the blue?" Naruto asked forcefully glaring at them

"Well… old scars… you see the Yondaime Hokage defeated battalions and right out whole armies of Iwa shinoi in the last war… this Tsuchikage must have a grudge against Konoha… like every shinobi who survived that war" the old looking one said

"That's stupid… I'm in a mission but got ambushed by a battalion heading to Konoha to right out destroy it…" Naruto said but cut off not wanting to reveal too much to them, friends of Jiraiya or not he was dead now so no loyalties to a dead man… right?

X.X.X

_The woods a day and a half from Naruto's location_

Yamato looked at his shinoi and sighted, two platoons, which are sixteen Anbu plus Neji, Lee, Tenten and Shikamaru making twenty shinobi to take out a battalion. The last two chunins were doing nothing at the moment and he assigned them along with them. He knew that Shikamaru could handle himself well since he got rid of an Akatsuki member and that's no easy feat. The weapons girl was nothing surprising but she knew her way around almost every weapon and a perfect accuracy could be beneficial to them.

"Okay guys I'm going to say this now… Naruto is gathering as much information as he can about the battalion" Yamato said directing himself to the shinobi "We are going there to either kill them or push them back"

"We should kill as much enemy ninja as we could… to send them a message" one Anbu said voicing his opinion on the matter.

"Yes that maybe true… and they're not going to be easy on us" Yamato said putting his finger on his chin thinking.

"We should hid in the trees, ten shinobi a bit further than the other, when the first volley finishes they fall back while the other ten come forward" Shikamaru said lazily but with a look of determination and seriousness.

"Good one Shikamaru… we'll follow your plan until something else pops out to do in the unfortunate event of your plan failing" Yamato said as he put his mask back on and jumped away, the others following.

"_Man… I just know__ this is going to suck… troublesome"_ Shikamaru thought as he jumped through branches with the other more powerful shinobi around, he may have more intelligence but raw power and resistance he doesn't and he got a feeling he was going to need them both.

X.X.X

_With Naruto_

Resting on a cave he found after he got out of the shack, Naruto laid on the floor getting a much needed rest. It was almost morning and was planning on getting a few hours of sleep before meeting with the back-up he asked for from Tsunade. He was woken up by a small toad as it shook him to no end, and he was about to kill the thing when he remembered that that would not look good with the toads.

"Hey… you done?" Naruto asked sleepily rubbing his eyes

"I've been done hours ago but the Kazekage told me to stay in his office if anything else happened so that I could relayed it back t you" the little communication toad said "You're not going to like this… since Suna is very weak on military strength I was shinobi attacked the village with some earth jutsu since they're located in a area surrounded by walls of earth in the middle of the dessert"

"They what!!!!" Naruto exclaimed shocked at the news _"Iwa is going to pay big time"_ he thought obviously angry at the rock country itself.

"That woke you up" the toad said sarcastically "Listen Gaara-sama surrounded the place in sand and personally went out t confront the culprits… let's just say they're not among the living anymore" the toad said shuddering at the image he saw in his visit there.

"I guess you saw him in the act" Naruto said nodding in understanding "Killing is not enjoyable but necessary to keep those precious to you safe" the blonde said sagely.

"Right… well Gaara-sama said to not worry but please arrive as soon as you can" the toad said and with that vanished in a poof of smoke.

"_Don't worry my friend… I'll be there in time"_ Naruto thought as he turned to sleep again, the thoughts of innocents dyeing in this war for some old grudge burned of his mind _"I'll end this war… that's a promise"_ were the last thought as sleep claimed him.

x.x.x

It was almost twelve in the morning and the Konoha platoon was resting in a small clearing. Aking the much deserved break the shinobi in general got some light meals and light stretching since they hadn't rest since dawn and ran top speed again. Some shinobi were relaxing to cool down their leg muscle while others relaxed but kep watch for anything but no one relaxed better that Shikamaru who was… sleeping.

"Shikamaru is a lazy ninja huh?" one Anbu said chuckling at the scene of the chunin sleeping like a log in the clearing not caring who saw or think of him.

"Yeah… huh?" another shinobi said in the branches above and was startled as he saw someone coming at them at unbelievable speeds. "Someone's coming, get ready" he said to the shinobi above but as the readied themselves the person was already in the clearing shocking them all.

"You guy's are not that far away from the commotion you know… not wise to lower your guard like that" Naruto said grinning as some of the Anbu were ready to fire up some weapons.

"Naruto!" Yamato said jumping down and landing in front of him. "You gave us a scare… what are you doing here?... I thought you were to meet us ahead" the wood user said as he took a look at the blonde in front of him. He looked like he didn't got a good sleep and had a few scratches here and there, signs of a battle he didn't finish.

"Well about that… the enemy forces are moving so I decided to move as well" Naruto said calmly "I got shadow clones all over the forest and they would poof out if there was something interesting for me to know" he added smiling

"We should move too" Yamato said and everyone gathered their stuff "Naruto you lead the way… we have a plan" the wood user said as the jinchuuriki nodded.

Jumping yet again through the woods, some shinobi saw a few Naruto's on branches meters away but they weren't stoping. The original Naruto lead them to a medium size clearing a bit farther than the clones were positioned.

"If you didn't notice… the clones were back there and the Iwa battalion is half a mile from this spot… they're resting" Naruto said looking at every shinobi in the masks and some in the face "My clones have telescopes so yes they can see them from their position… we'll move when the battalion moves that way we caught them a bit by surprise" the blonde said waiting for someone to say something and to his displeasure one did.

"But won't that make it difficult to engage them" one Anbu said as the rest nodded.

"You maybe right… but not if some of you are a bit ahead" Naruto said signaling a clone to come down "This clone will guide ten of you to a position that's a few kilometers ahead of them while the rest of us ambush them from the rear… you can do your plan with these limited numbers so use high level ninjutsu" the blonde finished with a smile and a few shinobi nodded and leapt away with the clone.

"Naruto… you didn't gave any orders" Yamato said as Neji appeared on his side.

"He's right Naruto… what should they and us be doing" the Hyuuga prodigy said frowning at the lack of strategy.

"Your orders I will tell… my clone will tell the rest so don't worry" Naruto said dismissively trying to calm everyone's nerves a bit _"I don't need paranoid ninjas"_

"After we engage the enemy… you are to head to your original destination Naruto" Yamato said "The Hokage gave us strict orders and your mission is S-rank" he said reminding the jinchuuriki of his duties.

"Sure" Naruto said understanding his predicament _"But not before I make sure you can all survive"_ he thought as he signaled them to start heading at the enemies direction.

Jumping through the branches in a slow pace the remaining Konoha shinobi closed-in on the enemy. The plan was simple; get them from behind since they're going to be distracted in the front by high level techniques. Naruto had plans of his own as well and Neji along with the three chunins were a bit afraid since they knew they were outnumbered against half their numbers. A brief speech and Naruto had everyone in confident mode and waited the onslaught that was to begin in a few moments.

Seeing the entire battalion ready to move out the clones knew the time was upon them, poofing out, they relayed the information gained to the original. Seeing what the clones had seen he told the other in whispers while the clone with the other shinobi got the message as well and told his group… the attack was about to begin. Sensing the enemy approaching the Anbu got ready in their positions and started to make hand-signs while two others and the Naruto clones got their sword at the ready, to move in and take out.

Some sensorial Iwa shinobi picked up the chakra signals and told the battalion to stop, seeing this, a clone poofed, the Iwa shinobi's scattered around the field but it was too late. A great portion of the ground lifted and exploded into pieces, leaving ruble and trees on the ground. The Iwa battalion positioned themselves behind trees and bushes but some already got them, throwing fire jutsus they flushed the shinobis in hiding and got them with kunais but that didn't kill them. Twenty Iwa shinobis were fighting the ten Konoha shinobi and it was a fight to kill, the trees were burning the ground shook and rose, the entire field covered in kunais, shuriken or the occasional sword. Some shinobi were fighting hand to hand combat and you could hear the constant 'clangs' of metal against metal. The majority of the fighting was being dome with jutsus, either fire, water, wind, earth or lightning, elite shinobi were throwing everything they've got to kill the enemy.

The other part of the battalion were waiting orders to annihilate the scum that tried to stop them but one shinobi sensed trouble behind them and yelled it out loud… sadly that was his final sound before being struck in the head with a kunai by an Anbu. Suddenly the twenty rock shinobi were on high alert, one of them made a dome of earth to cover them from attack but Yamato destroyed it by forcing the ground beneath them to open. One Iwa shinobi got out and threw a ration jutsu straight at them but one Konoha Anbu destroyed it with a wind jutsu… and the battle was on. Naruto got the message from his dead clone as he saw one shinobi destroy the clone and the area with a few Anbu with ease, he was about to head there seeing as the ninja was extremely powerful when Neji intercept him.

"Naruto remember what the Captain told you… you mission" Neji said in a stern voice as he looked behind him with his active Byakugan.

"I know Neji… and the direction is that way I'm afraid" Naruto said with a small smile and jumped off _"Sorry Neji but a ninja that powerful… can't let anyone fight him"_ he thought as he headed to fight the shinobi head on.

Arriving at the battle-made field he was shocked, almost every Konoha Anbu was on the ground and he hoped that they were not dead. Running to check for any vitals he sighted in relieve that all of them were alive but in a bad shape, he also saw almost fifteen rock shinobi on the ground as well, creating five shadow clones he ordered them to take care of the Anbu. Looking up Naruto saw three Anbus landing at his sides and saw in front of them a group of seven Iwa soldiers, slowly putting his hand on his pouch he grabbed his knuckle-knifes and glared at the shinobi in front of him.

"So I guess you're the real one?" the shinobi he saw on his mind said "I took out a clone of you before… what weakling" the shinobi said as he made to grab a giant hammer on his back but the smirk on the blondes face.

"Fight us?… you know… there's another team back there fighting your comrades" Naruto smirked at the dark look the shinobi sent him "Besides… I see a lot of your shinobis on the ground with nasty wounds… those would not be good to go to a battle" he taunted with a knowing smirk

"You're right… and even if we outnumber you right now… I see that you can take us easily while you Anbu help the others" the man said "We retreat… for now… by the way… the name's Daigi" Daigi said he ordered his conscious comrades to follow him. They jumped away and headed the same direction from where Naruto came from.

Arriving at the scene the Iwa shinobi were shocked… this end was doing well. The Konoha Anbu and the chunins were on an edge that covered them from any attacks while the Iwa shinobi were out in the open. The Iwa force lost two shinobi while the others were alive and kicking… literally. Various shinobi were performiong jutsus, either earth or fire styles to destroy their defenses while some threw weapons with or without explosives. The rest stood to watch or were injured as well, Daigi arrived at the scene and smirked… their opportunity was at hand.

Konoha hadn't lost anyone but some of them were in almost critical condition while others were on alert trying to find a loop hole so they could retaliate. Yanato and two others were on alert while the other three Anbu were on the ground unconscious after an attack that took out a ten feet perimeter. Neji had blood coming out of his forehead and was grasping his left leg, Lee was holding his ribcage after one shinobi got him in an attack and Tenten had scratches and several mild cut all over her body but otherwise fine. Shikamaru on the other hand was analyzing their opportunities and it looked very grim for the genius. Daigi saw this situation as an opportunity to kill some Leaf scum and was about to form some seals when…

"**Wind style: Great Breakthrough"** a huge gust of wind so powerful it destroyed the trees behind the Iwa shinobis. The semi-battalion was scattered on the field after the unexpected wind jutsu and the were beginning to pick them selves up when Naruto landed in front of the Konoha shinobi who were beginning to come out of the earth-made fortress.

"I'm Naruto… and I'm the one who's going to end this battle" Naruto said seriously letting a huge killing intent. He saw the man named Daigi getting up and grabbed his enormous hammer and channeled some chakra into it and lightning surround it. He grabbed his sword and channeled some chakra in it as well and charged at the Iwa shinobi.

"AAGGHH" Daigi yelled as he too charged straight forward to meet the blonde shinobi with his hammer. The two weapons clashed and a thunderous sound came, the ground cracked and the two shinobis separated. Daigi was overwhelmed by the power this kid possessed and the chakra he was giving up was too much, the other shinobi behind him were scared or too weak to fight the incredible killing intent.

"Do you give?" Naruto asked glaring and the Iwa shinobi lowered his weapon but at that moment the Konoha Anbu jumped and engaged battle with some shinobi of rock. The five Anbu that remained conscious were on the attack while Shikamaru held back and explained a plan to Neji, Tenten and an attentive Lee.

"Your plan is rather risky Shikamaru" Neji said voicing his opinion "This shinobi are not going to make it difficult and they foiled one plan before" the prodigy said reminding the genius of why they were in the current situation.

"This shinobi are good… the one that got me was rather fast" Lee said panting since his wound made it difficult for him to breathe.

Caught off guard by the aggressiveness of the five Anbu the first rock shinobis on getting up attacked as well, grabbing weapons or performing seals. The seven shinobi who got up first had to dodge a fireball coming at them as an Anbu jumped and performed the jutsu. The Iwa shinobi got out of the way but the fireball burned a few of the ones that didn't move in the shinobi were dodging Yamato made a seal making appear several wood branches from the ground impaling them or grabbing them but a Iwa shinobi not from the one that first attacked appeared suddenly in from of Yamato sword already coming to kill… TUNK!

"What the…!" the shinobi was shocked to see the Anbu he killed turning a brown and his features shifting and then a sharp wooden blade and pierced his chest. Looking from his wound he saw the mass of shifting wood connected to the arm of an Anbu which had with his free hand an extended finger pointed at him... the wooden blade coming from it. (like terminator 2)

"Fool" Yamato said and looked up to see two familiar blades going to were the rest of the Iwa shinobi were standing. Landing on the ground and more specifically on the shadows of two shinobi the blades made it impossible for the two to move… but they didn't notice because they were more focused on the attack. Naruto who put his two cent on the plan made shadow clones and all of them were on each's shoulders to form a large shadow and that made Shikamaru's shadow unnoticeable until it reached the blades. Reaching the blades the shadows divided themselves into dozens trapping each shinobi in reach and the only ones left were tow jounin and Daigi who was seeing the phenomenon in shock Neji and Lee got the message and charged at full speed to the trapped shinobi and one by one knocking them out… rendering them useless.

"We had it… and just like that… gone" Daigi said flabbergasted as he saw the trapped shinobi being knocked-out "Enough!… we will go" he said seriously and honestly but in a defeated tone.

"You better leave the area immediately" Yamato said with authority "Or we'll end you" he threatened using the voice of an elite, full-fledge ninja who wasn't afraid to kill.

Nodding the man and the ones that were still conscious gathered as fast as they could all the shinobis on the ground while the Konoha Anbus watched. Finished in there they went to the other place that a battle broke off and gathered the injured or dead and one of them summoned a large mole big enough for all of the injured battalion could fit and left. Seeing them leave the Konoha shinobi sighted in relieve, after what happened they were glad that none of them got really injured and all of them could be stabilized after quick check up some Anbu did with medical jutsu.

"That was close huh Naruto?" Shikamaru said in relieve and looked to his side to find… nothing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, to traces, no nothing _"Troublesome"_

X.X.X

_At top speeds_

Naruto decided to leave when he saw the sincerity and honesty in the man's voice and eyes. When he saw that every Konoha shinobi was completely focus on the Iwa shinobi that were gathering their injured comrades, he maybe a straight line and bolted out of there. If his calculations were correct he was half a day away from the border of Suna at the speed he was going and maybe a few hours more until he found the village. The great news for him was that it left him almost an entire day behind because he was suppose to arrive at Suna in three days and by the time he arrive it would only took him one… added the setback with the enemy forces.

Going at top speed without the gravity seals on his arms and legs it felt like he was able to almost fly, the liberty he had at this moment, the incredible lightness he felt as his body moved across the forest. Even if the time was wrong he enjoyed the little peace he had in this moment because he got the feeling he was going to be angry when he arrived at the village. Increasing his speed slightly by channeling chakra to his leg muscles he jumped with more speed than ever before… so much that someone with Sharingan or Byakugan could only se a blur of colors.

Hours passed and Naruto finally took a break when he saw the unmistakable dessert in the distance and felt the air was a bit hotter that a half hour ago. Smiling as he made a more excellent time than he hoped he went at the shadow of a big tree and seated in one of its big roots that bulged from the ground and began to rummage through his bag for a food. Finding only ramen he went out t find some bits of wood and opened a bottle of water he carried, crating a small fire he boiled the water and waited the accursed three minutes until finish. He began eating until he sensed a presence, doing the best he could at the moment he jumped to the trees branches and hid there but a bit too late he forgot about his backpack and silently cursed himself for his stupidity. Realizing there was nothing else he could do he waited until the person arrived and saw… a kunoichi.

"Humm… it's still very warm… a few minutes even" the kunoichi said who was dressed in black and had a large artifact on her back. Naruto waited until she could move away from the tree to get his bag when he saw her grabbing it and inspecting it and the blonde wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's rude to do what your doing you know" Naruto said as he appeared behind her holding a kunai by her throat. What the blonde jinchuuriki didn't know was that the kunoichi had incredible reflexes and in an instant she was facing him with the large artifact opened and it looked familiar to him… like a fan.

"**Wind style: wind scythe jutsu"** the kunoich said fanning her fan and pushing the blonde away making him crash into a tree. Not letting the enemy get up the kunoichi grabbed four kunais and was about to throw then when she felt her wrist being grabbed.

"Temari?" an uncertain voice reached the kunoichi's ears. Twisting her neck she saw the blonde locks and blue piercing eyes of Naruto Uzumaki… the savior of her little brother.

X.X.X

**There you have it, another chapter. I was going to release it on new years eve but... lazy. Anyway DID YOU SEE THE MANGA!!! AMAZING although the robe Naruto's wearing... the color sucks (orange) are you kidding me?... thanks again for the reviews... keep at it XD**

**Next_: incredible enemies, almost impossible odds_**


	18. incredible enemies,almost impossible odd

I know I messed-up in the whole robe-color thing but my computer screen was acting up and the images were opaque so I saw the color of red like the orange he was wearing… SORYY!!! Too bad that it still sucks… if it was white it would match better but red, not so much. Thank for the reviews.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

X.X.X

_Chapter18: incredible enemies, almost impossible odds_

Hearing his voice and even seeing his features again made her worries go away. The kid who saved Gaara twice all by himself was here to help them. One fact that came to her mind and didn't go away quickly and because of that and her personality she had to point out… he was a Genin in an S-rank mission.

"Naruto?... you're the one they sent to help?" Temari asked with uncertainty, she hoped and prayed that he was with a jounin at least but sensed no one else in the vicinity and sighted.

"I don't like your tone Temari" Naruto said narrowing his eyes "When will people stop underestimating me?" he thought somberly and head down and Temari saw this and knew that she hurt his feelings.

"It's not like that Naruto is just that… well you're a genin in this dangerous mission… I expected someone with more… experience" Temari said quickly and nervously as she knew his temper and didn't want to attract attention of potential dangers.

"Well those with more experience are hurt or already going back to the village after an encounter with a battalion of Iwa shinobi" Naruto said seriously "I was delayed because I was helping fight off the battalion… as for being a genin… I saved your brother, killed an Akatsuki and saved my village… being a genin" Naruto said to her a bit smugly but with a playful smile of his face.

"W-Well… let's go" Temari jumped to the trees and headed to camp "We've lost to much time waiting for help… we saved a few survivors and almost didn't came out alive… 16 shinobi attacked us" she elaborated as the plan to rescue survivors almost cost them their lives.

"Two platoons… it's going to be a bit difficult" Naruto said thoughtfully "When we arrive at the place you're staying we'll make a plan of action" he said with smile directed at her.

Jumping through the woods for about an hour on full speed, Naruto and Temari landed in a clearing that had four tents ready and a slow fire. Three shinobi were already waiting for them as they sensed their presence, Kankuro was with them as well as another kunoichi and another shinobi. They all looked at the blonde in confusion, all of them knew who he was how they couldn't since he saved their Kazekage but they couldn't figure out why did he here. Having familiarized with Naruto in the past Kankuro was the first to speak as he moved forward.

"Naruto… why are you here?" the puppet master asked curiously.

"I already told your sister… I'm the one they sent to help and don't worry a team is coming… because of the recent attacks the missions can be carried by so many so we'll move to the village and then they'll assist us" Naruto said with a smile as he looked at the shocked expressions on the last three.

"Wait… you're telling me that we're suppose to go out there and fight with only him?" the unnamed shinobi questioned incredulously "We almost died out there… one more isn't a big help"

"Then leave… I don't need a coward on this operation… this mission will benefit us in the future" Naruto said coldly at the man "I will perform a plan, sure I'll need help but I know you guys can take multiple opponents easy" he said trying to be reasonable.

"We can but they're not easy… twelve high chunin shinobi and four elites are out there Naruto" Kankuro said jabbing a thumb over his head referring to the village.

"I haven't said it will be easy… but seeing as you have me now you can… attack more freely" Naruto said with a smirk as he had an idea. "Okay this is what we do… I will distract them, I'll draw as many to attack me as I can and Temari and any other long-range fighter could attack" he said leaving a few details.

"Really?... but what about you… we attack and you will be in the way" the unnamed kunoichi said staring hard at the blonde, he may have saved her leader but this plan was risky.

"I'm pretty fast… and when we at least take out a few my backup will arrive" Naruto said with confidence even if he didn't know who would it be or when they'll get here. "I know that because I have faith in them" he said finalizing any questions _"Who I'm kidding… I don't know when they'll get here" _he thought in slight panic.

"Well I think we can work with what we have… let's go" Kankuro said as all of them nodded and began to pick their belongings. After a while the clearing was without a trace of them and they were jumping through the trees branches with a decent pace as to not exhaust themselves for they needed every chakra they could to fight the incoming hell. Suddenly the trees ended and a path of rock and sand appeared as well as hot wind that blew their hair away… the obvious signs that they've arrived to their destination. Running at a slow but decent pace they arrived at the small village's front walls and what they all saw next wasn't surprising to the Suna shinobi but it left Naruto breathless… and not in a good way.

The village was in ruins, the streets had holes and craters as well as cracks, full of rubble of the fallen buildings and dried blood of those who stood in the way of the attackers. Burn marks and the rising smoke of some of the buildings told the shinobi of what kind of attacks the enemy used. In some areas the ground was lifted, in rubble or simple destroyed, side effect of the earth jutsus the enemy also possessed. Naruto took all of this in and almost cried, he could feel the vague sorrow, pain and loss these people had suffered and steeled himself quickly… a shinobi didn't have emotions and this people, innocent as they were deserved a proper revenge.

"I'm the one who is going to end this misery" Naruto thought as he nodded to the others and they infiltrated the village. Hiding in a burned down building they concentrated if any enemy was nearby.

"You should've seen it before we came" Kankuro whispered "The bodies were scattered all around, signs of rape, turture… this people hadn't seen it coming and they surely didn't deserve this" he finished in a sorrowful voice.

"I'm going to enjoy fulfilling my mission" Naruto whispered coldly looking outside the building and sensing a shinobi nearby. "Guys… I sense… four of them, a squad… remember our plan" the blonde said with steeled eyes as he jumped away to meet the enemy.

"Get ready… this is going to be brutal" Temari whispered as she grabbed her fan as the other nodded and grabbed their weapons as well.

x.x.x

He was angry and he was going to show it. These people didn't deserve those kinds of deaths and he was going to make the Iwa shinobi's pay for what they've done. Dashing as quickly and silently as he could he saw the four shinobi just standing there doing nothing and then it hit him, a genjutsu? No they haven't sensed him yet. Naruto could see they were all chunin and the elites were in another part of the town and smiled… he was going to enjoy this.

"_I'll take their attention and then the ruckus will alert the others…"_ Naruto thought with a smirk, time to his plan into action. Flickering to one the chunins he kicked him hard in the side and sent him flying downwards to a house, crashing on its roof and making a hole on impact.

"Big mistake" one chunin said as he closed in on Naruto with kunai's on each hands. He was about to attack when he realized that the blonde in front of him disappeared and suddenly felt a slight pain on his neck and then sudden darkness.

"No… you've made the mistake" Naruto said with a small smile playing on his lips. Gazing at his right he could see another shinobi at the ready and could feel another one behind him. Looking down to where he sent the first one he saw that the shinobi was getting up slowly and felt the Suna squad move silently from their position. He created a few shadow clones and sent them to fight the ones in the roof while he, among the ruckus, escaped to talk to his comrades.

"Damn… Naruto is not giving us a clear shot" the Suna kunoichi said who along with Temari were watching the fight hiding in a corner of a destroyed building and waiting the opportunity to strike. They both widened their eyes and the two shinobi behind them readied themselves as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Naruto" Temari sighted in relieve and the others released their breaths as they saw the blonde enigma walk towards them. "You're not giving us a clear shot… what's the deal" she whispered with force.

"I want you to save your chakra for the other forces as they would feel the commotion and will rush here to see what's going on" Naruto explained in a hurry "These are all chunin and wouldn't pose a threat to you guys" he gestured at one chunin that was joining the fight after he got up from his kick earlier "He's got a more chance than the rest of them" he told them as he dispatch a few clones in a second.

"He got skills but he's not that amazing" Kankuro said as he too watch the three chunin destroy the clones "Hey!... where are you going" he asked as Naruto walked to the fight.

"I'm the distraction… remember" Naruto said with a smirk "Be ready" as he jumped away to meet the chunin's who were fighting the last clone with an urge to kill but the clone was making an effort to dodge everything until it was necessary for him to get hit.

The three chunins were fighting hand-to-hand combat with the clone (they didn't know it was clone) and were having a hard time, the clone was dodging everything, a few close times but still strong enough to take a few scratches. One of them made a few hand-signs and a spear made of rock rocketed from the ground and almost got the clone if he hadn't done a limbo move (the dance). Another shinobi took this move as an opening and made a drop kick at the clone… only for the clone to explode. The explosion caught the two others by surprise and were thrown back by the force of it, hitting a wall and crashing it. The other shinobi that was knocked unconscious woke up by the sound of the explosion and widened his eyes as he saw from his angle bits of body parts falling to the ground. Getting up hastily he was about to jump away and tell his superiors when he saw a rather creepy form looming above him, suddenly the creepy form sprung blades and dashed forward, the shinobi got ready but a bit too late, the figure sliced his hand off and pierced his chest with the other blade.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere" Kankuro said as he retreated his puppet back and saw a few figures coming to their direction and warned the other and hid_. "Shit… the cavalry arrived… I hope that Naruto is up to the challenge" _he thought in slight panic as he remembered what happened when they tried to take them on.

x.x.x

"Well it seems that someone's here to try and finish us up" one shinobi said as he jumped alongside three other while eight chunins were slightly behind them, flanking them.

"Hump… the fools" another said as she grabbed her weapon upon reflex "I'll kill them all… just wait" she thinks as she widened her eyes and a look of insane came up in her face, her killing intent flared.

"Enough Kana" Kuuro said without looking at the clearly insane woman at his side as he felt the strong killing intent "We should check things out at a distance and let the chinins have fun for once" he said nodding at the chunins behind them and they rushed faster to intercept the enemy.

"I sense danger… one of them is rather… powerful" Shu said as he opened his eyes after he finished concentrating sensing the enemies chakra "There five of them… one more than last time but this one can turn the tides at their favor if we aren't careful" he said

"Powerful huh?.... how much chakra does he have" Kuuro said with a look of expectation on his face "It's been a while since I had a decent challenge" he thought with a smile.

"More than you that's for sure… we need to be careful" Shu said not looking at the powerful man besides him, his temper could kill him.

"More?" Kuuro said in clear shock as he was about to grab the little man but a cold voice stopped him.

"Enough Kuuro… if he has more then he's some kind of freak but that doesn't mean he's invincible" Daiki said as he looked at his partner "We'll kill them" he nodded as well as the others.

x.x.x

"_We need to hurry this up"_ Naruto thought as he saw the two chunins jump to a building trying to escape but he shunshined to their spot and appeared in front of them. "Not so fast guys" he grinned but he lost his grin when they fell to the floor, a kunai stuck on the back of their heads by the Suna shinobi.

"We have bigger problems than this" he said as he grabbed his sword and prepared but Naruto pushed him aside "What's the big deal Leaf shinobi" the shinobi spat glaring at the blonde.

"The enemy has sensed you… but go and hide since I'm the distraction… element of surprise Suna shinobi" Naruto said coldly but his eyes didn't waver from the incoming platoon "The elites are hiding apparently since they're nowhere in sight" he thought as the platoon of eight landed on a building surveying the area.

The eight chunins were scanning the area for threats but they sensed none but saw the lone orange-wearing shinobi on top of a building and focused on him. One shinobi stepped forward and made seals but a kunai came faster than anyone could've seen and pierced both his hands together in the wall behind him, crying because of the pain the shinobi didn't saw three other kunai that struck his body… he felt silent forever. This stirred the pack; the seven shinobi leaped to kill the blonde shinobi but realized their mistake a little too late.

"**Wind style: Cyclone Scythe Blow"** Temari yelled as she fanned her fan towards the platoon, blowing them away and making them crash in to the buildings. The other kunoichi stood at Temari's side looking at the shinobi struggle to get up and saw one shinobi making hand-signs and dropping to the ground.

"**Earth style: Pillar Rising Destruction"** he yelled as the ground shook immensely then out of nowhere huge pillars roused from the ground, breaking the streets, piercing the buildings, destroying the whole area in an instant. The pillars covered up an area of fifty feet radius, sticking form the ground the village was beyond recognition now, the shinobi that summoned the pillars was on the ground panting as he pressed a wound at his ribcage. He started laughing as he knew his hour of death was near and another Iwa shinobi put him out of his misery. Looking at his surrounding he smiled and the other survivors laughed with glee… they had an enormous advantage now that these parts were covered in pillars.

"Guy's be careful… the elites are nowhere in sight and they have advantage to sneak up on you" Naruto whispered to his ear piece and hear equally low affirmatives. _"This is bad… that dying shinobi just ruined our plan of action"_ he thought as he tried to think of something but the pressure was too much for him.

He saw the shinobis run straight at the pillars and all six of them disappeared through them, traveling underground with the help of an earth jutsu. The Suna shinobi were at a loss, they could see or sense their opponents; they readied their weapons and waited for some kind of chance for them to take. Naruto landed safely on Temari's side with Kankuro and the other shinobi and signaled Temari to lean to him.

"Temari… you can distract them by attacking randomly the pillars with the same jutsu as before, one that knows a fire jutsu will have to come with me" Naruto said and the other kunoichi lifted her hand "Okay… we'll take them out of there and don't worry they'll……" he was interrupted as the pillar near them exploded and a shinobi standing there yelled.

"**Earth style: Spike Barrage"** the spikes went directly towards them and they jumped but everywhere they moved, spikes or boulders came at them, the shinobi were attacking them from all sides. Seeing no escape Naruto jumped and made a clone, the clone and the real one made a few quick hand-signs and yelled at the same time two jutsus that shocked the elites and made the chunins crap their pants.

"**Wind style: Great Breakthrough"** the clone yelled as he pointed his palms downwards to the pillars and a huge blast of wind blasted the area, the wind was getting everywhere just as he planned.

"**Fire style: Grand Fireball"** the real one shouted and blew a huge fireball from his mouth towards the raging winds, the effect instantaneous. The ball of fire came into the middle of the blast of wind and the fire expanded and flew downwards with incredible speeds; the chunins saw this coming and tried to dodge the best they could. The huge fireball fueled by the incredible winds connected with the area, a huge flash occurred and then the sound of crashing reached everyone's ears. The place was in ruins, the pillars were destroyed, and there was a huge crater in the ground, the surviving buildings were on fire.

Suddenly another huge crash, the place where the Suna shinobi were hiding was blown away, Naruto rushed to the place but was intercepted and had to dodge an attack that was supposed to cut his head off. The attacked was a slender but deadly shinobi, he had two kunai's sticking from his unusual long sleeves and had a sadistic grin. Naruto saw the surviving chunins on the roof od a building and sensed four familiar chakra and knew that his comrades were all right but not for long since he sensed the elites moved from their spot. Leveling his gaze at the weird shinobi in front of him Naruto pointed out that his opponent was fast and deathly… an assassin?

"You almost got me" Naruto said trying to make a conversation but failed as the shinobi charged at him again, he had trouble dodging since the shinobi was deathly fast in close combat but he leave himself open and Naruto got in. Shu saw his opponent taking the bait and waited, he spinned around and sliced Naruto's neck only to puff into smoke

"A clone huh?" Shu said his voice dangerously calm "I'll kill you for making those stupid moves" he yelled as he moved at even greater speed to where Naruto was.

x.x.x

The Suna shinobi were having a bad time as the chunin were throwing spikes and boulders at them, while Temari could repel them, they were simply too many. The other kunoichi started throwing fireballs, destroying the boulders and the other shinobi was punching and kicking them out of the way. Kankuro was throwing explosives wasn't doing much in this fight, he was a close to middle-range fighter but they were far away for him to reach with his puppets, he saw that Naruto was also occupied so he summoned his two other puppets and started to fight the best way he could. The Suna kunoichi thre another fire jutsu at the chunins but didn't realize that someone landed in front of her with a small dagger, the Suna kunoichi realized too late and waited death but 'clang' noise reached her ears. Looking to her left she saw Temari blocking the dagger with her fan and the Iwa kunoichi retreated with a grin.

"Chunins… go and help Shu we'll have fun with these" Kuuro said as the chunins nodded and left to help the other jounin fight the blonde. "I thought you had her" he said looking at his sister.

"I know but the other one must have sensed me somehow" Kana said looking at Temari with a glare.

"Doesn't matter… we'll show the orange-wearing idiot why he won't win" Daiki said grabbing a huge hammer from his back and twirling it.

"You fools…" Temari said as she fanned and a huge gust of wind pushed the jounins back. She signaled her team to move but the building they were standing on cracked and fell apart. The Suna squad jumped but a gust of wind got them and gashes appeared on their bodies. They fell to the ground and the Iwa shinobis followed, Kana took out her dagger and laughed as Kankuro sent out his puppets but Kuuro made some hand-signs, kicked the ground and said **"Earth style: Rocketing Spears"** the debris on the air, cause by the kick, transformed into long spears of earth and launched at the puppets. The spears pierced two puppets while one of them deflected the spears sent its way but Kuuro kick it and it shattered.

"Oh… we'll have some fun" Kuuro said with a grin as his sister walked with dagger in hand towards her victims. "Sister leave the girls to me hehehehe" he chuckled and his sister nodded.

"You should be proud to be my brother's playthings hahahaha" Kana laughed and the Suna kunoichi's saw the insane look on both their faces. She was about to charge when a horde of insects surround her "What the hell… insects?" she asked confused but with a disgusted look on her face, the other elites saw a hooded figure on a roof.

x.x.x

The fight was really entertaining but he felt a dangerous chakra level from those elites and he didn't like it one bit. The shinobi he was fighting was dangerous in his own accord but not a serious threat… a pain in the ass? Yes. Then the thing got a bit serious as six exhausted shinobi joined the fight, even if they were tired and beat up they were still outnumbering him. Naruto felt something else in the area but the current situation was making him hard to concentrate, Shu was attacking in close-combat while the other shinobis were throwing him a few spikes or boulders. Naruto blocked Shu and kicked him in the gut sending him towards a building wall but a chunin grabbed him, while the others attacked. Naruto seeing this smirked, he sent a lighting fast punch to one of them straight in the face. One of the chunin got out from his pouch a silver glove that had little scales and he channeled some chakra into it and the scales fired up at Naruto, the blonde widened his eyes and bent down to dodge and saw a dragon head made of earth made its way to him.

Dodging the dragon head he made some hand-signs and cried **"Water style: Water bullet"** he shot from his mouth little bullet shaped water shots that connected with two chunins and knock them down. Seeing two other chunins come at him he took out his knuckle-blades and channeled some chakra into them, charging at them he engaged into a taijutsu match with the both of them and he quickly disable them by slicing and arm and made an diagonal shaped gash across their chest. The chunin with the glove recovered his scales and charged at Naruto, pointing a finger at the blonde, the chunin fired up a few scales that grew almost seven inches each. Naruto blocked the scales with his blades and charged at the chunin intent of finishing the fight quickly but that proved to be difficult as the scales formed a shield like form around the body of the chunin. Naruto failed to notice the two looming figure above him that threw two fire jutsus at him, moving out of the way, Naruto dodged the attack but the shielded man was waiting for him with a fist full of upwards scales. Naruto intercepted the punch with his chakra infused blades and some of the scales were sliced and by the look of the chunin they weren't supposed to do that but saw Shu close in on him and in a swift move… blood glistened in the moonlight. The two shinobi were on the ground, Shu had a gash on his face and ribcage while Naruto had a deep gash on his left leg and one on his arm.

"Now!" Shu yelled as the chunins sprang forward to attack the fallen blonde when…

"**Fang over Fang"** two drills got the chunins in mid-air and sent them to nearby building. Naruto smiled a little relieved that his back up had come, even though he wanted a combat team, Team 8 was an exceptional team.

"Naruto-kun!" a soft, shyly voice reached the blondes ears, Hinata came into his view with a look of worry "Naruto-kun are you okay?... I'll help you with that" she said without the stutter that she was known for as her hands began to glow green.

"I guess she only stutters when she's outside battle… which is a good thing too" Naruto thought with a smile as he felt the slight pain from the wounds cease "Hinata-chan… you're a bit late don't you think?" he questioned innocently as he could wondering why they were late.

"Ah yes… well… we encountered a huge summon on our way here with dozens of unconscious ninja" Hinata explained as she activated her Byakugan "Shino said to go around them because his bugs sensed danger from one of the ninja that was conscious" she said surveying the area.

"Hey where's Shino anyway?" Naruto asked looking around as he sensed something were the Suna shinobi's were fighting.

"He got separated from us as he said to aid you as he was going to back up another team" Hinata said as she spotted her friend in the middle of a battle with two shinobi. "Oh no… Shino-kun he's in danger"

"Hinata-chan listen to me…. Kiba!... listen up, go to were Shino is and help the Suna shinobis" Naruto ordered with authority and gave the Inuzuka a look that said to not contradict him "I was going soft on this guys… help you friend… I'll be right there" he said focusing on the enemy as they jumped off.

"I don't think that was a good plan… leaving yourself all alone again" Shu said as he grabbed his face and chest in pain "I'll kill you!!!" he roared as he removed his hands and charged.

"You deserve this… for killing innocents" Naruto whispered as he channeled chakra into his blades an disappeared. Shu stopped the attack as he saw his opponents disappear and felt something closing in on him and blocked… the force of the hit threw hit back and four chunins went for the attack but Naruto threw them a single shuriken and made a seal **"Shuriken Shadow Clones"** the lone shuriken divided into hundreds catching the four chunins by surprise. The hundreds of shurikens found their mark as the four chunins laid dead with their bodies full of the projectiles, Shu decided to play the coward and jumped but Naruto wouldn't have it and flickered to a spot ahead of him.

Shu saw the blonde ahead of him and readied an explosive kunai and threw it but one problem… the kunai he threw got deflected the moment it left his hand, leaving the kunai not even a foot apart… BOOM!!! Naruto saw the explosion and knew that the fast man was too scared to move at the moment and he was in pieces now. He sensed the commotion on the other side of town and shunshined away to the spot, he didn't care about the mission anymore, and he's friends were in danger and he was going to save them any means necessary…

Arriving at the spot, he saw the Suna shinobis on the ground, bleeding and powerless while Kiba, Shino and Hinata fended off against a big shinobi and kunoichi. Flickering in front of the match, all shinobi present paused to look at him, the reaction to him arriving were seriously distinct. The Suna shinobi were glad he was here since they didn't look too well to fight and had lost a lot of blood, the three Konoha chunins were glad he was here because they knew they could beat them without help. The Iwa shinobis were glaring daggers at the blonde who stopped their fun; even if Daiki wasn't fighting he was having fun watching the match.

"I'm glad you're here… this was getting dangerously boring" Daiki said with a sneer as the brothers came in front of him ready for anything. "But everyone here will die… and we're having so much fun withthose girls hahahaha" he laughed insanely.

"So… you're the sick bastard who would do that huh?... I met someone with that weapon in the battalion headed for Konoha… you related?" Naruto asked curious as well as to get them talking.

"You've met my brother?... and you still live?" Daiki questioned in a low tone, he narrowed his eyes at the blonde _"I maybe strong but my brother is stronger… he couldn't possibly beat him"_ he thought

"Oh don't worry he's not dead… but the battalion failed and he and a few other were the only ones conscious… he had honor but I don't sense that in you" Naruto said coldly as he glared at the shinobi trio in front of them, his chakra flaring.

"_WOW!... tremendous"_ Kuuro thought as he stepped back because of the sheer force and thickness of the chakra.

"_A-Amazing… not even brother has that much… what is he?"_ Kana thought questioningly as she trembled from the amount she was feeling.

"_No wonder the attack failed…" _Daiki thought but his demeanor didn't change, grabbing his hammer he channeled chakra into it and charged. Daiki rushed to where Naruto was and he was planning to kill all of them in one attack but Naruto intercepted him with a punch to the face that sent him sprawling into a half-burned house, crashing it completely. The other two prepared to attack but Naruto yelled…

"**Wind style: Slicing Wind"** a huge sharp gust of wind chargd at the two remaining Iwa shinobi, jumping away to avoid the attack they saw the attack hit the building, slicing them clean. The two brothers went to see if their comrade was okay while Naruto turned around to his own comrades and friends,

"Naruto… you were amazing" Temari said as she struggled to get up… failing. "You've got to teach me that jutsu… if we survive" she said chuckling to lighten up the mood.

"Guy's… I will need you aid… escort the Suna squad to a safe location… meaning out and away from this village" Naruto said seriously since he knew that the fight would get ugly from this point on.

"NO!... Naruto-kun we can't leave you" Hinata said a bit forcefully as she didn't want anything to happen to the one she loved. "Our mission was to help you…" she was interrupted.

"You mission was to help me yes… and you're helping me by getting them away from this area" Naruto said with a little more force than he should've "Hinata please understand… when you get them away come back if you will but one of you must stay with them" he said stroking the girls cheek who in turn turned red and Naruto smiled.

"We're on it Naruto… please be careful" Shino said as he went to help the fallen comrades.

"Yeah Naruto… don't die on us or Hinata would really be affected" Kiba said with a playful smile as he put the Suna shinobi on the back of Akamaru and grabbed Kankuro on his shoulders.

"Watch it!!" Kankuro yelled while Temari was being carried piggy-back style on Hinata's back and the other kunoichi was being carried the same way by Shino. Hinata sent Naruto a smile that he returned, that smile meant good luck a maybe something more but he dismissed the thought and wave them off.

Jumping away to escape the ruckus, they took the roofs as the safest route. Naruto smiled and bid them good luck as he turned around and was met with the menacing figures of the Iwa trio. They glared at the blonde and the blonde glared back twice as hard… the thing they didn't knew about Naruto was that once you've done something to him… he returns it back to you twice as hard.

"My mission started a while ago… by the death of you comrade" Naruto said coldly

X.X.X

I know… I'm evil ending it there but that's life hahaha. Anyway what do you people think about the fights, good-bad??? The coming chapter is going to have bit of action and naru/hina YAY!!!!!

Next: _amazing_


	19. amazing

**Thank to those that reviewed… it means a lot to me. Is incredible that the Realms are dying in the same order as my story and the manga is awesome… no one can tell me now that Naruto is too powerful for his own good now, I mean he killed four bodies without taking damage.**

**What I want to know is if my story (this one) is good enough, not getting reviews and if I get them is flames at my writing skills… they're worse stories out there (written) I know my grammar sucks but give a me chance plz.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter19: amazing_

"My mission started a while ago… by the death of you comrade" Naruto said coldly as he stared at the three jounins only a few meters away. The blonde knew that if he didn't end this quickly he would have to retreat and that couldn't happen since his companions were out of the way… it was mission time.

"You killed out friend… but he was the weakest member in our team" Kuuro said flaring his chakra emphasizing the last part "We're stronger and more powerful… that weakling only got promoted because of assassination skills" he added with a sinister grin.

"Then he would've been a great candidate for my mission" Naruto stated flaring his own chakra "I'm one that kills if there's no other way… what you've done to this place is unforgivable" he growled icily.

"Oh… the kid is angry, look boy you may try and fake it but we all know you're almost out of chakra" Kana said mockingly "We'll kill you and then we'll kill your friends" she stated grinning just like her brother and they attacked while Daiki watched with a frown.

"_This is no ordinary shinobi… we have to be careful or he'll kill us with ease"_ Daiki thought as he watched the sibling taking the fight to the roof of a still standing building. _"The way he appeared in front of me and intercepted my attack… he's fast and strong, not to mention his chakra is insanely high… and has my weakness element"_ he thought in slight panic.

The fight was predictable in the blonde's opinion, one punched the other kicked and so on and so on, and it was boring. The ferocity of their attacks and the obvious hatred in their eyes gave away that they were angry about something… maybe because he dodge or blocked everything they threw at him or his glorious looks he didn't know but something told him to evade their attacks or he would regret it. Naruto was preoccupied of the shinobi standing a few meters back and wondering when he would strike since in his opinion the hammer-guy was the threat not the siblings before him. Suddenly he saw an opening on both their attacks and went for it… he charged and upper-cutted the man and made a spin kick towards the woman but she blocked it and aimed a kick at his head. The blonde saw something that froze his blood for a second and dodged the kick but felt instant pain, as he dodged the kick grazed his shoulder pad and now that part of his body stung like hell.

"_What the hell?"_ Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth in pain and grasped his wound while observing his two opponents carefully _"I saw the steel below the sandal but she never touched me… huh?" _he mentally asked himself as he looked closely at her feet… chakra. He however didn't have time to think as the two siblings attacked him again, he jumped backwards and made one seal and he shunshined to another place to think of a solution.

"Where did he go?" Kana asked glancing to every direction no liking that her victim escaped.

"Don't worry sis… Konoha shinobi are dumb, they wouldn't leave without saying good-bye" Kuuro said chuckling as he concentrated on finding the blonde shinobi. Said shinobi was hiding in a half-destroyed building, the blonde was grabbing his shoulder and gazed every now and then to the direction where the siblings where.

"Dammit… it hurts" Naruto hissed in a low tone as he inspected the wound and widened his eyes _"That thing is deep… she channeled chakra to the metal plate on the tip of her feet but chakra is chakra unless it has an element… wind element is sharp, that's it!"_ he thought a bit happy and saw the wound starting to heal almost completely. The red chakra that always kept him safe, even when the demon was safely sealed with the help of the scroll toad 'Gerotora', it seems that the toad let's a bit of demonic chakra pass by if needed. Suddenly he felt something he didn't like and he saw a shadow on top of him…

"There you are" Kuuro stated as he hold a hand-seal while his sister grinned behind him holding a hand-sign as well and the blonde paled as he recognized the seals and the kind of elements they were going to use.

"_Shit!!!... those seals are for fire and wind… have to get out"_ Naruto thought in panic as the siblings yelled out their technique. Naruto thought of an idea but it was a bit too late.

"**Firestorm"** the siblings yelled in unison as the brother breathed out fire while the sister summoned up a gust of wind. The two attacks collided with one another and created a huge fire wall that was beginning to take a turn around the building… encasing it. The building was actually crumbling slowly as the intense fire surrounded it, suddenly a cry was heard and the siblings smirked as they thought about the slowly burning blonde… but they were wrong.

"**Water style: Water wall"** as a huge water wall appeared from within the building and extinguished the flames in an instant and the hot vapor roused. **"Water style: Giant Vortex" **another yell came out this time from the slowly rising vapor as a huge spinning water blast came at the siblings who were shocked to beyond reason.

The siblings tried to move away but the water blast came too fast and they received an almost direct hit, getting themselves caught in the spinning waves of the attack. The water attack collided with a pile of random rubble on the ground and stopped, the hammer-wielding shinobi stood watching the events and actually cursed and in an instant he disappeared. Naruto panted as he slowly lifted himself up, resting because of the huge chakra drainage, he saw the rubble he caused by the water vortex and smiled a bit but sensed danger and jacked his head back… a few centimeters and he would've been dead as a giant hammer came down and barely missed.

"Almost got you… you're difficult to hit" Daiki said as he shouldered his hammer and glared at the blonde. He suddenly grinned and charged yet again but this time he had the hammer on one hand and the other hand was free, he kept swinging the hammer to every direction, upwards, downwards, sideways and horizontally, still the blonde dodged every swing but he just smirked and the Iwa strong-man jumped backwards…

Kuuro and Kana came into vision and a bit closer than the blonde would like, the kunoichi made a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which had wind chakra in them making them deathlier. Naruto dodged the first three and blocked a spin kick aimed at his head, he saw however that the kunoichi was a pervert's dream as she flexed her back and aimed her two free arms at the blonde's torso. The blonde's wounds didn't spurted blood… but mud and suddenly the body melted away in a pile of mud leaving the kunoichi confused and angry. Kuuro saw the blonde dash to his right and followed him, jumping, he landed in front of the boy and side-kicked him but the blonde dodged by ducking. The shinobi got a bit angry and started to fight taijutsu style but unfortunately for him… he was slower that his sister and Naruto countered…

"Wind style: cyclone blow" Naruto said as a piercing gust of wind impacted the big shinobi and sent him to a wall that crumbled in an instant. Naruto sensed movement behind him formed the same seal as before as he turned around, the same jutsu impacted the kunoichi sending her to a pile of debris on the ground. The blond smiled but to a short as he sensed something coming at him.

"Die!!!" Daiki said as he plunged his hammer o the ground, missing his opponent. The Iwa jounin smirked with glee as the blonde landed in front of him then yelled out "Lightning Wave" from the hammer a huge chakra wave was felt and suddenly like a lightning surge the area was covered in blots lightning that went everywhere in a twenty feet radius. The Konoha shinobi got lifted from the ground by the force of the lightning bolts that connected with him and landed on the ground, smocking rising from his body.

"_Damn… my body… it's numb from the lightning"_ Naruto thought with a grunt as he tried to move but found out that nothing he tried worked. _"Not only that but those water jutsu's took a lot of my body water and dehydration is setting in"_ he thought as he noted his dry throat. He saw the Iwas jounin chuckle as he walked towards him.

"Hehehehe… I told you didn't I… that you would lose" Daiki said as he shifted his hammer so that the biggest part faced upwards "Now… you'll feel… nothing" he added as he upper-cutted the blond with his hammer to the chin, lifting him and sending him towards a building. The building crashed and two floors pummeled on the area where Naruto crashed… trapping him.

X.X.X

_Same town a few minutes earlier_

The Konoha shinobi where jumping and running through the destroyed state the village was in. The Suna squad looked ashamed to be carried by chunin… underage chunin to some of them and their pride was taking a beat down. Seeing the gates of the torned own ahead the Suna squad glanced at each other and nodded in agreement and ordered them to stop…

"Okay… set us here" Temari said while the other jounin nodded "Naruto is back there and even if he's strong he will need your help" she added to the look of protest on the chunins faces.

"I'm afraid we can't disobey a direct order Temari-san" Shino said as he looked at the direction they came from and got an eerie feeling.

"He said that you would protect us… patch us up and we'll go with you" Kankuro said as he bandaged his leg, the other shinobi also was patching himself up as he bandaged his arms and leg. The kunoichi smiled as she used a low level medical jutsu to stop the bleeding as she needed chakra if something else happened.

"Well if you're going to be like that… her" Kiba said as he gave each Suna shinobi a food pill "You'll need chakra for this one… Akamaru sensed a lot of chakra in the three of them" he added as each suna-nin nodded and grabbed the pill and shoved them to their mouth.

"Don't you think Naruto would be angry if he sees us there… he looked like he wanted to finished them on his own" Hinata said a bit shyly as she addressed to the group.

"Exactly why we need to go and help him… those guys are elites" Temari said while the other agreed. The Konoha shinobi on the other hand have seen the power the blonde can produce and didn't want to get in the way since his ninjutsu were… terrifying.

"We should move then… be aware that Naruto-san can execute destructive ninjutsus that can… make us an obstacle more than a help" Shino said as he prepared to leave while spreading his bugs around _"I need more information on those jounin"_ he thought

After a few minutes of patching up and checking the wounds with healing chakra the group of seven shinobi jumped to the roofs and did their best to keep themselves quiet. The whole group sensed the huge chakra flares that came with small quakes, they looked at each other and sped up more, none of them wanted to be late if needed. Suddenly they heard a yell that sounded like 'die' and in the next two seconds a huge blue light appeared a few meters ahead indicating that a lightning jutsu had been used. Worried the Konoha shinobi ran faster leaving the Suna squad behing, arriving at the scene they saw the hammer-wielding shinobi closing in on Naruto who was in the ground and the next thing they knew was seeing their friend fly to a building and crashed it.

x.x.x

"Hehehe… I guess you had the pleasure of killing the Yondaime-look-a-like" Kuuro said as he walked a bit uncomfortably as a large quantity of blood could be seen from his brown pants and his vest was shredded and stood next to the hammer-wielding shinobi. They both saw Kana walking to their spot while she limped a little and has a gash on her cheek.

"Damn that blonde… he almost couldn't be stopped" Kana said angrily glaring at her companions "But he hasn't died yet brother… he's there trapped" she added

"Good… I'll finish him off while you take down his friends" Daiki said as he walked to the battered building with his hammer on his shoulder and saw three shinobi standing in front of him. One of them was the Aburame from earlier and he stood on a piece of roof from a still standing house, the other one was clearly an Inuzuka with his huge dog as they stoog on a piece of boulder on the ground. The last one was a female Hyuuga and she stood near the building with her Byakugan activated.

"I don't think you're thinking straight… we're here to help our friend" Shino said as his bugs surrounded him and from the right angle he looked menacing. The huge white dog barked and the chunin smirked as he stepped forward.

"I'll take that dog out Daiki… just kill the blonde" Kuuro said and he lunged forward towards the Inuzuka who prepared to attack when a dark cloud surrounded both shinobi.

"I'll be your opponent" Shino's voice sounded from within the heavy cloud composed by bugs. He showed his face to his opponent and disappeared again but commanded his bugs to attack the Iwa shinobi who in turn flickered away… the bugs following him all the way.

"I'll take the pesky girl… take this!" Kana exclaimed as she threw a wind projectile jutsu at the Hyuuga kunoichi who was standing on the same building as her love trying to find him with her Byakugan. The peripheral vision the blood-line possessed let her dodge the attack by seeing the sharp, concentrated chakra coming at her.

"_I have to be careful or she'll take my head off… literally"_ Hinata thought as she saw the chakra on her palms and feet _"She channels chakra to the tip of each limb and sharpens it… she's deathly"_ she added mentally as she prepared to defend when the Iwa kunoichi landed in front of her with a grin.

"Oh you're very pretty… I'll take your eyes off when I'm done with you" Kana stated ferociously as she charged but her palm was blocked with another palm. Twisting her body she aimed a chakra filled palm to the girls rib-cage but found her palm blocked again _"She's as flexible as I' am"_ she added with wonderment.

On another place close-by Shino was keeping the chakra-maniac jounin at bay with his bug but he knew that wouldn't last forever. Suddenly the jounin blocked a swing that came out of nowhere and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard, the bug-user saw the suna-jounin ready for battle although he was pretty messed up internally. The Iwa jounin smirked and charged taking the two shinobi head on as he knew they wouldn't stand a chance. The suna-jounin charged as well and the two clashed but Kuuro overpowered him easily and aimed a kick but his opponent ducked and a swarm of bugs attached to his body. Kuuro managed to move with difficulty and made what it looked like hand-signs and suddenly the shape of bug caught fire, killing the bugs instantly. Shino saw this and became weary and infuriated at the jounin, the suna-jounin charged again at the enemy but something caught his sword and he was kicked in the abdomen and sent to a pile of rubble. Shino intercepted the man and kicked him in the head, doing this he saw the burned marks on the shinobi's skin. His stealth was jounin level at least since he always trained in the art of secrecy but the man quickly got up and grabbed him by the throat in an instant… elite jounin indeed. The shinobi, though, didn't expect his opponent to suddenly turn into a mass of insects.

With Kiba you could see that they were in a stalemate and it was getting on the dog-shinobi's nerve, he wasn't the one to stand around; he was a guy of action. Grabbing a few shuriken he threw them at the jounin but he just moved his hammer and deflected them, the Inuzuka formed a few seal and his nails transformed into claws and his speed increased getting into the jounin's face and tackled him. Daiki saw the move the chunin was making and he resisted rolling his eyes, the amateur shinobi was too slow and lacked power, when he approached to tackle him, Daiki made a substitution with a lightning clone. As Kiba shredded the clone, a fact he discovered a bit too late, he was almost electrocuted and dropped to the ground smocking. Daiki suddenly felt a shift in the air and jumped away just in time to dodge a slash of wind aimed at him almost cutting him in half, he glance to his side to see two suna-kunoichi standing were the dog-chunin laid. The huge white dog nuzzled at his master and Daiki smirked and performed a few hand-signs creating a huge bolt of lightning aimed at the three ninja. The three shinobi and dog barely dodged the incoming attack that caused a big crater on the ground; Daiki laughed as he knew where they were hiding and flickered.

"Damn… that guy is strong" Kiba hissed as he tried not to move to much because of the slight stings he felt thanks to the electricity "He's not ordinary…" he was cut-short by a mocking voice.

"Of course I'm not ordinary… I'm from the Raihanma clan" Daiki said as he appeared in front of the shinobi that tried to think of a plan to bring down the same man that was talking to them. Daiki smirked and sent another bolt of lightning to the shinobi causing them to move out of the way and into a less protected area and the jounin grabbed his hammer and charged, he appeared suddenly between the ninja that they didn't have time to react and hit them with his hammer sending them away and making them paralyzed. He smiled but heard a loud explosion on a nearby building…

x.x.x

"_Damn… my jaw is broken and my body is still numb and I'm going to die of dehydration soon"_ Naruto thought as he tried to move but the pain, the numbness and the rubble from the building was making it a bit difficult. He concentrated and channeled chakra throughout his body to see if it would act up… and it did. The numbness receded but was still there and the pain in his jaw was starting to diminish and that could only mean one thing… Kyuubi.

He concentrated and he was in his mind-set, looking at the big cage that held the terrifying demon and then he saw 'Gerotora' stuck on the bars of the cage… sealing it. The toad looked at Naruto with anger and waited until he was close to berated him.

"You dumbass… going on you on to beat three elites, what were you thinking?" Gerotora asked with incredulity, he didn't know the boy could be this stupid. "Let me guess… chakra?" he added while the blonde just nodded sheepishly.

"I know you're mad Gero… but I couldn't let my friends in danger like that" Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head but turned serious "I was given a mission they're just back up… no danger should befall on them" he added

"Well your plan isn't working…. Those friend of yours are out there fighting those elites… and they're losing" Gerotora stated harshly, he didn't mean to sound mean but it was the only way the boy could understand.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed as he came back to reality, he felt chakra cursing through his coils and he started to move slowly to not make a sound and not attract attention. He reached for one of his bicep pockets and brought out a blue pill and swallowed it. _"Water pill… water in a round form thanks to a seal I learned in Myobokuzan"_ He felt a battle not too far from him, two females, he also sensed two shinobi fighting one huge chakra source and then he felt three shinobi who were fighting another huge chakra source. He cursed as he thought of a plan and fast sensing the battles coming to an end, he saw a small hole in the floor of the building he was in and slowly crawled to it. From the window he saw the battles taking place and the lightning bolt that almost fried his friends and he suddenly drawed a bit more fox's chakra and…

"RASENGAN!" Naruto impacted the roof above him, destroying it instantly and flickered away just in time to see the building collapsed on its self. Smiling as his plan worked, he dashed to the hammer-wielding shinobi.

Daiki heard the explosion on the same building where the blonde form earlier crashed and wondered if there was a possibility that he could still move and saw the building collapse. The Iwa jounin smirked as he hoped the blonde died in the explosion or was buried alive but his thought were interrupted but someone landing at his side, a man wearing what it looked like a black cat costume with paintings on his face. Kankuro was about to strike when he felt wind on his face and the next thing he saw was the jounin being kicked in the face by none other than Naruto. Naruto kicked the Iwa shinobi in the chin making him going air-bourne, the blonde jumped and spin-kicked the man, sending him crashing to the ground. Turning back to his comrades his face set on a serious and determined face.

"Kankuro, grab your sister… Akamaru your okay right?... take Kiba and go" Naruto said hurriedly as the puppeteer grabbed his sister, the dog barked and leaped as the blonde dropped his master on his back. Naruto grabbed the Suna-kunoichi and jumped away from the scene. Landing on a roof top, he settled the kunoichi gently on the roof and saw Shino land with the suna-shinobi on his shoulder, nodding at the bug-user briefly he turned back on the action and heard a cry… looking to his side he saw Hinata on the ground and Kana standing menacingly on top of her.

Flaring a huge amount of chakra he disappeared leaving the others in the roof wondering how he got that amount of chakra, Shino adjusted his glasses uncomfortably as his bugs screeched loudly and Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other worriedly. Hinata was at the mercy of the Iwa-kunoichi as she sported a few gashes on her arms legs and torso. Kana also sported a few cuts but the most noticeable part was that she had one arm hanging like it had no life and limping more than usual. Kana managed to cut a few part of the Hyuuga girl so that she couldn't stand the pain and tire out quickly but Hinata managed to close a few tenketsus and damaged a few organs, hence the way she was moving now. Now the tide could go to any of them but Hinata was bleeding rather bad and she was getting dizzy and Kana kicked her but didn't cut her because he chakra was almost gone, Kana approached the girl slowly and grinning sadistically.

"I'll cut your eyes and we'll have Byakugan soldiers on our side… the Leaf will fall for sure" Kana said as she laughed hearthly, loving each second of the Hyuuga's tortured. She raised her arm to deliver the final death-blow and he Hyuuga widened her eyes… in hope?

Hinata couldn't believe how she was going to die and what would happen to her eyes after death, she saw the wind-based kunoichi with fear as she neared but then she saw with her Byakugan something coming… a red glow coming at her fast. Something told her to be afraid of the red glow but something also told her that the glow was coming to save her and the next thing she saw was two white swooshes that got through Kana's body and the glow standing in front of her. She realized that the red glow was coming out of Naruto and was diminishing slowly and looking behind him, Kana's body falling to the ground… in three different pieces.

"Hinata-chan… you okay?" Naruto asked seeing that the girl had her eyes closed "It was necessary for your survival" he added and Hinata opened her eyes and looked up to the face of her love to find concern in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun… I'm okay but…" Hinata said softly before fainting, blood making a pool around her. Naruto cursed and lifted her up bridal-style and heard a cry ahead of him.

"NO!!!!... KANA!... I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Kuuro yelled in rage as he made a few hand-signs and dropped them to the ground. A huge earth mass came from the ground turning out to be a dragon made of earth, Kuuro merged with the dragon and the earth-made beast lunged forward. Naruto widened his eyes as he couldn't do anything except run as Hinata hung lifelessly on his arms, the earth dragon suddenly threw a ball of fire and the blonde jumped away landing a couple of meters away. Suddenly the dragon shifted and hundreds of spikes were launched in every direction, making a lot of damage to the area as spikes struck everywhere.

"Dammit… stop it you fool!" Daiki yelled as he landed on the dragon's head "I know it hurts but you're wasting your chakra" he added while Kuuro appeared in the mouth of the dragon.

"I'll kill him for sure" Kuuro said menacingly and coldly with his eyes a bit watery

Naruto landed where the rest of the group was and settled Hinata carefully on the roof while her teammates rushed to her, the suna-kunoichi made a few seals and checked the Hyuuga girl with a medical jutsu. They were still hurt but had enough chakra to support themselves, the Suna-squad nodded at each other and prepared but Naruto was gone. Naruto jumped towards the two shinobi left in an attempt to dispose of them quickly when suddenly something happen no one expected. A huge explosion was heard and a big cloud of smoke lifted, something came out of the smoke and hit the already in mid-air Naruto square in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground… hard.

"Daiki… you're a fool" a calm yet strong voice came out of the smoke. When the smoke cleared a huge mole was seen and on top of them two shinobi stood, one of them had his arms crossed and looked annoyed while the other one grinned from behind him. The first shinobi jumped away from the summon and landed on the ground a few meters away from the two other Iwa shinobi.

"Brother… what the hell are you doing here?" Daiki asked clearly shocked as he didn't expect his brother to be here of all places "I heard the battalion plan failed" he added with curiosity.

"It did… I left the wounded with Irako's brother and came here to check on you" Daigi said as he looked seriously at the damage inflicted on the town "I didn't like when that blonde took off in this direction and got a very bad feeling… you're fighting a shinobi who fought with me only a few hours ago" he added as he glanced at the place where his own hammer sent the blonde.

"You're saying he's holding back… or he's tired and hasn't got enough chakra" Daiki said seriously "Or you're implying that I'm weak" he added with a glare.

"All of them… the blonde was powerful but now he's tired" Daigi said simply as he walked to where his hammer was. He sensed a lot of signatures but they were low _"Must be the other shinobi… but they're either tired or very weak"_ he thought as he grabbed his hammer but saw no shinobi under it. Sudenlly he felt the ground beneath him shake and he quickly jumped away.

The ground exploded and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, when the smoked cleared a giant red toad with a blue vest stood there smoking on a huge pipe. On top of the huge toad stood Naruto, wearing only his long red cloak and black shinobi overall underneath, his orange vest destroyed on the impact of the hammer. He glared at the shinobi that arrived late and then ocused his eyes on the summon ahead of him.

"Yo Chief… bring oil and aim it at the mole" Naruto said calmly while making some hand-seals and Gamabunta gave his approval. Shooting a huge amount of oil at the unsuspected summon Naruto shot a huge fireball at the oil, igniting it instantly, the summoner reacted quickly enough and got off his summon while the other stood in shock. The attack impacted head on creating a huge fire wall around the mole and then it quickly died out, nothing was left of the mole except ashes. "Jump, shoot a water bullet and then you can go" he said as the toad jumped to the sky.

"Dammit boy you're not giving any breaks huh?... well whatever see ya!" Gamabunta said as he performed the seal for the attack and shot a water bullet at the Iwa shinobi on the ground. The shinoi dodged the attack barely and they saw that the blonde was coming down and they got ready to attack him in mid-air if possible. Naruto saw that the shinobi ready to attack so he concentrated and gathered a bit more nature chakra and then opened his eyes; he was mere feet from the ground when he flipped and landed catching everyone by surprise.

Daiki swung his chakra-fused hammer at the blondes head while his brother did the same, Naruto grabbed the two hammers with both hand but he didn't know they were fueled by lightning chakra and got electrocuted instantly and Kuuro kicked him with all his force sending him to a pile of rubble. Naruto got up in less than ten seconds with a look of anger and he dashed to them, he got close enough so fast they realized too late, Naruto kicked Kuuro in the gut and then punched Daiki in the face and blocked a punch by Daigi. Kuuro recovered, shoved a food pill into his mouth and made the same earth dragon from earlier and attacked the blonde sage but Naruto jumped backward a few meters and landed on a half-torned building and created two clones.

"You'll be flabbergasted when I'm done with you!" Naruto exclaimed in a weird voice that sounded like he was announcing something "Blow the wind… fan tha flames… I'll bring out the oil" he said addressing to his clones **"Sage Arts: Deep Fryer"** the huge jutsu that combined three other techniques into one flared and came in the way of the earth dragon, destroying it easily. The hammer-wielding siblings saw this in shock and saw their comrade in the ground when it was all over, burned… dead.

"Damn… Irako you okay?" Daigi asked his companion as he struggled to walk to their direction. Half of his body was burned not glowing red but you could see from first to second degree burns and he was limping as one of his legs got wounded when he crashed to the ground do to the haste of getting away from the fire.

"This shinobi is way too strong for us… we must retreat now" Irako said while holding his shoulder and hissing from the pain "He already got Sho, Kana and Kuuro… if we die not only we will die but the village would lose powerful shinobi and lose the war… again" he added fiercely.

Agreeing with that logic, the siblings and the summoner leaped to get away when suddenly one of them got kicked unexpectedly and crashed on the ground. The two Iwa shinobi remaining saw the blonde shinobi glaring at them at the top of a broken house, Daiki got up slowly and glared weakly at the blonde while his brother made a seal and lightning flashed through his hammer and shot it at the jinchuuriki. Naruto dodged the attack and sent a wind bullet at them and Irako made a few seal and brought up an earth barricade to deflect the blonde's attacks. Naruto just scoffed at their attempts to block him and punched the wall but Digi was on top of him already with a lightning charged hammer, Naruto grabbed his forearm leaving the hammer jangin and punched the hammer-user in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Irako brought up a pair of gloves and channeled chakra into them making two inches long claws to appear and charged at the Leaf shinobi, Naruto saw the claws that the half-burned man had and dodged the attack and kicked him in the chest sending him to a wall but Daiki grabbed him. Daiki flared his chakra and felt two drilling motions coming at him rather fast, he brought his arms up and when the two drills, that were coming from each side, got close enough he brought them down and making the drills crash… revealing Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto sensed Shino and Kankuro coming but he signaled them to stop, he glared at the smirking jounin and dashed to kill him but Irako got in the way with a spinning movement to catch off guard his opponent but Naruto easily grabbed his claw and crushed it, making the jounin cry in agony. Sending the crying man away with a kick to the torso he aimed a kick at Daiki's face but was blocked by a lightning charged hammer, Daigi stood there blocking the kick but the ground beneath him cracked because of the pressure and the widened his eyes as his hammer also cracked.

"_Damn… I have to finish this fast… Sage Mode will deactivate soon"_ Naruto thought as he saw the siblings flickered and grabbed their comrade but the blonde made a hand-sign "Wind style: Drill Bullet" he sent a gust of wind that made a drill-like-motion to the enemy. The trio tries to dodge but one of them wasn't quick enough and his rib-cage got a nice big hole the size of a baseball and blood splattered everywhere.

"Irako!" Daigi yelled as he and his brother escaped the blonde but they saw their comrade's eyes fade away… clearly dead.

"_It's over… I managed to kill four elites… even if one of them wasn't on the list"_ Naruto though as he felt the nature chakra leaving him, his bruises and pain were a bit cure because of the nature chakra that he absorbed but he was either way tired. The Suna-squad got a bit of rest while Hinata got her wounds treated by one kunoichi, Kiba had a few wounds as well but not as serious and Shino was a bit mad at the amount of bugs that he lost because of the jounin. Kankuro and Temari stayed look-out while the others rest a deserved one.

One thing was on each of their minds… Naruto was amazing and getting stronger each day. The Suna-squad was glad for their friend and couldn't wait till they got back to their village while the Konoha ninjas envied the blonde a bit but they were glad he was on their side.

X.X.X

_Kumo's border_

Team Hawk walked calmly through the woods and mountain landscape while searching for something or someone. The kunoichi of the group had her eyes closed, clearly concentrating, trying to find a distinct chakra signature while holding a rave-haired boy's arm. The raven-haired boy looked a bit annoyed at the gesture but at least she was being professional about it… finally. A child was with them but he had a face deserved of a man who had seen stuff no one should've and a vicious looking boy stood near the child impassively while drinking out of a bottle of water.

"Nothing yet Karin?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the girl holding his arm, one part of him wanted to find the person and fight him again and another part wanted her to let go… conclusion, he wanted her to let go period.

"No… his chakra signature is very different and I quite remember the feeling I got form it the last time" Karin said as she shook her head "He's not in the village" she added.

"Great… now what, Madara will be pissed" Suigetsu said glancing at his 'leader' with a grin. "Can we just tell him that the jinchuuriki isn't here?" he asked a bit innocently.

"He would just have to believe it… but we'll search for him anyway" Sasuke said as he kept walking but to a different direction "_I was tricked… and the Akatsuki think I did that on purpose… I'm an Uchiha and willl get you jinchuuriki"_ he added fiercely on his mind.

"Wait!" Karin exclaimed as she opened her eyes "I feel something, it' faint but it's there… maybe chakra residue" she added as she pointed north-east. The Sharingan user nodded and jumped to the safety of the trees. Their mission was to capture the jinchuuriki, make sure it's the real thing (this time) and most of all… failure wasn't an option.

x.x.x

**How's that?? I know I may have put Naruto a bit weaker that in manga but face it… he fought in a battalion a mere hours for that ambush and performed high level jutsus… he's not a God. I'm actually laughing because Pain is dying exactly like in this story but when I was writing the fight I didn't knew that Hell realm could do the reviving thing. Anyway… REVIEW PLZ**

**Next: a breather**


	20. a breather

**Thanks a lot for those reviews everybody. I'm happy that you liked the chapter and story in overall. Anyway the battle at the village near Suna is over, the village is 80% destroyed but 65% of the people survived as they were evacuated by the Suna-squad before Naruto arrived. In this chapter they are taking a nice deserved rest in Suna and an unexpected fight will appear in here... stay tuned. **

**Note: If any of you notice an improvement in spelling/grammar thanks my beta= Winged Servant on the Night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter20: A breather _

The battle was devastating on the town, buildings and houses destroyed or burned and the sickening stench of death surrounded it completely. The morning after the defeat of the Iwa troops was to clear skies; however it was also a red-dawn, meaning blood had been spilled over the night. The Suna-squad prepared themselves for their trip back home, using what little chakra they recovered from their rest to heal their wounds. The Konoha party also prepared themselves to go with their comrades to their village to treat their wounds as well, but at the moment two of Konoha's Chuunin were missing. One shinobi, with a messy flock of blonde hair, came into the clearing they were resting in with one body over his shoulder and dropped it alongside two others.

"Naruto, our duty has been accomplished" Shino said as he landed on the blonde's side "It wasn't pretty but we managed to gather them all" he added as he handed a scroll to Naruto.

"You got that right… it wasn't pretty at all. All the blood, my nose was about to explode and then we had to lift debris to collect a few of them" Kiba said annoyingly as he and his giant dog landed in front of them. "This was your mission then… to kill the elites responsible for those horrible acts but why all of these bodies?" he asked

"Well I wanted to take them and show Iwa that we got some of their secrets… good job you two" Naruto said with a smile. He opened the scroll and saw thirteen seals with the kanji for _"person"_ on each; laying it on the ground near the bodies he made a hand-sign. **"Seal"** a cloud of smoke later and three more kanji's appeared on the scroll. Rolling the scroll back up and pocketing it on his pouch he shifted himself to where his most injured friend lay and went to her tent.

Approaching her side, Naruto saw the face of Hyuuga Hinata who was in a moderate condition after losing too much blood. After watching her for what it seemed to be forever (a minute) he kneeled and checked her forehead and realized in a non-perverted manner that she looked really beautiful. Hesitating a bit he stroked her cheek and got a small moan in return. Naruto was shocked at first but let it slide as a reflex but suddenly something happen that could change the blonde's mind or in his case… not by much.

"Naruto-kun… mmm" Hinata moaned in her sleep and gave a ghost of a kiss and then smiled and stayed asleep. Naruto was almost in faint-mode after hearing her say his name out of the blue and then pretend to kiss someone. Naruto smiled awkwardly and exited the tent with a pale look on his face but he quickly changed it to a more serious one as he approached the sand team.

"We are able to go with you right?" Naruto asked Temari who was adjusting her fan. "You're not going to have troubles with having us there? I mean it's not in our mission parameters." he added.

"It will be okay Naruto, Konoha are our allies and you specially would be welcome in our village seeing as you saved my little brother" Temari said grinning to reassure him "If anyone has a problem with any of you being there… Gaara can be very persuasive" she added, her grin expanding.

"It would be great to relax after this ordeal" Shino said adding his two cents as he joined the conversation. "I also hear that Naruto helped with the rescue of the Kazekage… It has been awhile since I saw him and the things he did in the Chuunin exams will not be forgotten easily" he added.

"He's changed Shino… like me he was wrongly judged but he overcame that and he deserved it" Naruto said to the Aburame in a sage like manner to which Shino raised an eyebrow. "What!?... I sometimes get philosophical" he added with a grin.

"Let's get a move on… someone will have to carry the girl" Kankuro said as he pointed towards the tent where Hinata was resting. "Inuzuka, your dog can carry her right?" he asked to Kiba who was setting everything on his backpack.

"Sure" Kiba said nodding and saw Naruto carrying the Hyuuga girl bridal style to their direction "Akamaru be careful with her" he added referring to his companion and received a bark in return.

Setting Hinata on Akamaru's back, the platoon composed of four Suna Jounins, three Chuunin's and one Genin from Konoha set of for the main village in Wind country, Sunagakure. Making a formation, Kiba, Kankuro and the other Suna-shinobi formed a triangle based formation around Akamaru while Temari, the other Kunoichi, Shino and Naruto took advantage of the woods to conceal themselves for a surprise attack. After a few hours of walking through the woods they finally came out to a dry area which marked the one mile point from the village. Taking precautions so as not to suffocate due to the sand or the intense heat, the entire platoon covered themselves with extra clothes around the head, Naruto took one of his old orange/black jackets he unsealed out of a scroll and covered Hinata with it.

A few hours later they arrived at the cliffs edge and gazed down to the Hidden Village in the Sand. Thanks to the experience in the desert, the Suna-squad guided the Konoha shinobi safely out of the desert in a quick way… although a few hours in a desert can be eternity. Arriving at the gates five guards suddenly jumped down to them and pointed their weapons at them but lowered them once they saw Temari and Kankuro.

"Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama you've finally returned from your mission I see" one guard said and then watched the Konoha team on the back. "What's this? Konoha shinobi" he asked confused while Naruto sent the guards a grin.

"Sorry to intrude in your village but in the events of assisting your shinobi in their mission one of our comrades got seriously hurt and we need to treat her" Shino said as he stepped forward "We will need to stay as long as our friend is okay to walk on her own" he added.

"Those who need to go to the hospital go… I'll brief the Kazekage on our mission" Temari said walking straight to the village while a group left to another direction to the hospital.

"Temari wait!" Naruto said as he appeared on her side "I need to talk to Gaara as well" he added as he grinned at her and kept walking with her.

X.X.X

_Forest at the border of Fire country_

"Dammit you've been at this game for hours… make up your mind" Suigetsu yelled at the red-haired kunoichi who was leading them, according to him, to nowhere. "We were in Lightning country and now I think we're back on Fire country… where next?" he added annoyed.

"Shut up you idiot!" Karin yelled but didn't looked back at him "The guy's chakra is very annoying… he's really fast as well" she added in concentration "Sasuke… this guy is going at a rate that we can't follow"

"Hn" Sasuke replied "Then we take a break then… if we can't catch him now, we have to catch him some other day" he said as he stopped jumping through the branches. Landing on a random location within the woods, they sat on the ground on the shade of the trees gave them. Almost an hour passed when suddenly the extra-sensorial Kunoichi perked up and was pointing towards a place northwest of their current location.

"Sasuke, there's a battle in that direction" Karin said pointing northwest "Sixteen shinobi are battling and I can feel a familiar chakra" she added in surprise as she looked at her leader.

"A familiar chakra? You've sensed someone in there before but when?" Sasuke asked intrigued at the information _"Maybe something useful will appear there"_ he thought.

"I sensed that chakra when we were running from that group of Konoha shinobi… the person is a Konoha shinobi" Karin exclaimed with shocked eyes while Sasuke looked coldly to the direction where the battle was taking place.

"Let's move" Sasuke said as he got up and walked to forward. Suigetsu groaned but followed suit, Juugo followed as well not wanting to upset his leader and he had nothing better to do. Karin followed the Sharingan-user because she's Karin. Jumping at a moderate pace for at least thirty minutes they finally saw it… a battle field reeking of death. The ground was destroyed, full of cracks and holes, the tree were cut down of burned, weapons of all kinds were scattered on the ground. Bodies also formed part of the scenery, bodies covered in shuriken or kunais, other bleeding or without limbs; Team Hawk saw seven bodies on the ground confirming five Iwa shinobi and two Konoha shinobi.

"Damn, this looks like it would have been fun" Suigetsu said with regret on his voice. "I can't believe we missed it" he added as he took a bottle of water and began drinking it.

"Karin, where is the chakra you felt earlier?" Sasuke asked glancing to the Kunoichi but his stare got back to the field.

"Right… the shinobi is resting in those pillars over there" Karin said pointing to a pile of pillars that stood in every angle possible "He's not alone, five more are with him" she added.

Sasuke nodded and moved towards the pillars but suddenly four wooden spikes came from the ground and stretched themselves towards Sasuke's direction. Shaking himself out, Sasuke jumped away and made a few hand-signs and yelled **"Fire style: Grand Fireball"** he aimed the attack at the pillars and made full contact, destroying the earth pillars in an instant.

"_Wood huh?"_ Sasuke thought _"The last time I saw that was when I first met Naruto… in Orochimaru's hideout"_ he thought but suddenly he saw someone standing within the smoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh?" Yamato asked curiously as he glared at the boy who landed a few feet in front of him "What are you doing here?" he asked _"An Akatsuki cloak?"_ he thought in shock.

X.X.X

Sunagakure

"That is all Gaara" Temari said as she finished telling her brother the whole story/mission. Her body shaking with the fresh memories of the near death experiences she and the other went through and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Temari, you're okay now" Naruto said smiling kindly at her and he shifted his gaze at Gaara. "My friend needs to recover Gaara, you don't mind if we stay for the time being do you?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course Uzumaki Naruto, you didn't only save my siblings and their comrades but helped me a few time as well… it's the least I can do" Gaara said emotionlessly but a slight twitch on the corner of his mouth told them that he would be happy to comply. Gaara stood from his desk and walked towards his sister and told her to go to the hospital and then walked towards Naruto and shook his hand but the blonde pulled him to a hug… a sign of the friendship they'll have forever.

Moments later Naruto entered the hospital and quickly found Shino in a corner of the waiting room while Kiba was on the couch petting Akamaru. Naruto nodded to them and asked them about Hinata's situation. To which they told him that she'd make a speedy recovery and could leave tomorrow but without forcing her. The Konoha team got a few rooms and stayed the night, taking a nice deserved rest in a bed after the fight with those Jounins. The following morning the three Konoha shinobi entered the hospital to find a fully awake Hyuuga Hinata with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hinata, it's good to see you're okay" Kiba said smiling while his dog, who was allowed thanks to Gaara, barked softly in agreement.

"It's really good to see you with more color on your skin Hinata… you gave us quite a scare" Shino said as he nodded in agreement with his teammate.

"Thanks guy's but you know that I won't die that easily… I have to fulfill my dreams" Hinata said smiling contently and both her teammates stared at her weirdly for a minute before covering themselves up. Was it just them or did she talk like a certain blonde for a second.

"That's good to hear Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he entered the room followed by Gaara. Hinata saw the blonde and immediately went a shade of red that quickly preoccupied Naruto who rushed to her side in an instant "Are you okay? You look awfully red" he stated as he put a hand on her forehead and in doing so making her sway.

"I'm o-okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered in embarrassment, her face turning redder than before. "I'm just happy to see you're okay" she added with a tentative smile. Her teammates looking at the scene in amusement, even Gaara looked amused and he even sported the slight curve on his lips.

"Oh, well of course I'm okay and I'm happy to see you too, trust me I don't know what I would do if you died. I'm Naruto the most incredible ninja of all time and you know I can't die, not until I become Hokage" Naruto said with mock pride as he hit his chest and laughed. Everyone in the room, except Gaara who was unable to do so, sweat dropped at his boast but knew that he was bluffing and that he was okay… normal.

"_Did he said he didn't know what he would do if I died… does he care?"_ Hinata thought in bliss as the chance of her love liking her soared. "_Naruto-kun, I know you'll fulfill your dreams… I hope that I fulfill mine too" _

"Now that the entertainment is done, I want to thank you… all of you for helping and saving my shinobi" Gaara said as he bowed a little in gratitude "This village owes Konoha a lot and my siblings and I owe you even more Naruto… if you are ever in any trouble, know that you've got someone to have your back" he added with a slight smile while the Leaf shinobi stared at him in shock.

"Eh… thanks Gaara and you can count on us if you have any trouble too". Naruto said as he extended his arm for a shake, shaking hands the two friends parted ways. Gaara went out the door and the four Konoha shinobi glanced at each other before nodding.

"I didn't think you were so close friends with the Kazekage, Naruto" Shino said as he moved towards the door "The first time I saw him… he was terrifying but now he's… changed" he added as he walked out.

"He's right and even if he helped Lee three years ago and he's the Kage of this country I was shocked to see him so humble and nice" Kiba said nodding while Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata not trusting her voice just nodded with her head low.

"Hahaha, come on Gaara is okay… he's pretty strong to boot" Naruto said grinning "That's in the past but to business, when are we going home?" he asked carefully glancing at Hinata.

X.X.X

_Battlefield in Border of Fire country_

Pillars and oddly shaped wooden spikes covered the field that once was destroyed now was unrecognizable. Two shinobi stood in the middle of the field gazing intently at each other, watching for any weakness the other could possess. Sasuke stood glancing at the wood-user with his Sharingan activated and a calm face, his Akatsuki cloak swaying in the wind. Yamato on the other hand was clutching his shoulder and glaring at the boy in front of him with one eye open the other closed cause of the pain.

"You're very good wood shinobi… however you're very slow" Sasuke said without emotion as he readied his Kusanagi "Your jutsu are interesting as well… you'll die though if you don't cooperate with us" he added, his chakra flaring, his killing intent rising.

"_Shit! The pain is almost unbearable"_ Yamato thought as he gritted his teeth in pain _"It's bleeding profusely and it doesn't seem to stop"_ he thought in panic as he saw the boy charge.

Suddenly something came in a green blur and kicked Sasuke but the Sharingan-user blocked it. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before regaining his usual coldness once again, pushing himself from the attacker, they stared at each other two meters in distance. Four stepping sound resonated and Team Hawk glanced to see the surviving shinobi of Konoha standing where Yamato was standing. The one that attacked Sasuke shifted into his Taijutsu stance and glared at the red-eye boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it's been a long time and I see that you have joined the enemy… again." Rock Lee said staring at Sasuke furiously, the others attending to Yamato. "Captain… leave this to me" he added as the two once rivals squared off in real combat as enemies.

X.X.X

**I know it was a short chapter but an introduction to a battle. It wasn't a very good Naru/Hina scene but I want to build character and make it seen more realistic. One more thing, did Naruto seem weak to you in the manga or did I made mine way too strong? Review please!**

**Next: Raw Speed**


	21. raw speed

**Thanks for those who reviewed I really appreciate it. Get ready because this story is about to get juicy… in matters of the main couple. Lee and Sasuke's fight will take a few moments but Naru/Hina all the way. Those of us who love Hinata can rejoice in the fact that she's alive!! XD Anyways thanks a lot to my beta for helping me out in both of my stories, he's a life saver.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

X.X.X

_Chapter 21: Raw Speed_

The three males in the room stared at the timid girl who was currently resisting the urge to tap her fingers together but she still blushed from the attention she was receiving. She never thought the decision to go home would fall to her; she wanted to go home and relax even if the village was in turmoil but she wanted to stay longer and spend more time with the blonde of her life who was gazing at her at this very moment with concern. She knew he wanted to get home to help in the reconstruction of the village as she knew he felt guilty since the attack was for him alone but her heart was selfish and wanted more blonde time but there were her teammates as well so she obliged to go home.

"I-I'm okay so let's go home" Hinata said as the heat on her face did not let her meet with anyone's eyes "We have to help the village… right?" she asked timidly as she glanced up to see all of her friends smiling gently… well she felt Shino's smile anyway.

"Hinata… it's okay if you feel like you're not ready, we can wait" Shino said as he glanced at her with his dark glasses. "We're here to see if you feel better" he added.

"Yeah what he said Hinata…?" Kiba said with a grin and Akamaru's bark was heard as he agreed with his master. The two members of Team 8 nodded and the Hyuuga girl smiled at them for their support and caring.

"Hinata-chan… we're not pressuring you, we'll leave tomorrow though" Naruto said as he prepared to leave. "Seeing as you can move and walk we're going to leave tomorrow morning but I want you to rest your body a lot or I'll have to carry you" he added the last part teasingly and watch with sudden horror as the girl fell to the floor with a red face. Shino caught her before she hit the floor though and sighted.

"Naruto… please don't make comments like that, you know she's a bit fond of you" the bug-user said as he dropped the unconscious girl to the bed.

"She gave us quite the scare, I know she's a bit fond of me but the question is why" Naruto stated as he turned a left the room leaving the two males to ponder what he said.

Night fell and as expected the desert was ice cold during the night and the two male members of Team 8 were inside their hotel room pondering the why of Hinata's affection and Naruto's knowledge of the former. Naruto entered the room with a flushed Hinata in tow and the two looked happy… way too happy to be friends (inside their minds).

"So, no problems in getting out of the hospital?" Kiba said watching the two shake their heads but still was suspicious.

"Hinata and I saw a couple kissing and I just started to point out a few things of the subject since I learned a lot in those three years I thought Hinata could use the info" Naruto said dismissively as the shy girl behind him blushed even harder.

"I-It w-was u-useful" Hinata stuttered and poked her fingers with obvious embarrassment.

"Well Hinata your room is two rooms away from ours so please get some rest" Shino said and said girl nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll go with you Hinata, there's something else I wanted to tell you" Naruto said as he left the room with the shy girl. "Listen Hinata… I just wanted to say thank you, you've been there all these years and I've never had the chance to say it" he said as he walked besides the unspeaking girl towards her room.

"T-Thank y-you Naruto-k-kun but it is I w-who needs to s-say thank you… you've help me through so much all these years" Hinata stuttered a bit but felt confident as she heard her love saying those things to her that nervousness went away… partly.

"I don't know how but I'm glad… you've become such a strong person" Naruto said softly as he opened the door for the girl and she stepped in "Good night Hinata-chan" he added with a smile that made the girl blush and her heart pound.

"G-Good n-night Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered softly as the door closed and she almost slid to the floor as the weaken knees she had after the smile her love threw at her, taking it slowly she took her clothes off and went to bed. Images of a certain blue-eyed shinobi dancing in her head.

"Damn… she looked so gorgeous back there" Naruto thought to himself as he walked ever so slowly to his own room. "What the hell is wrong with me… is it the way she looks at me or her kindness?" he thought with a frown as he entered his room, this night was going to a long one.

X.X.X

_Battle field at the border of Fire country_

"You've improved a lot in the past years Lee" Sasuke said as he stared at the green-spandex-wearing shinobi in front of him. He made a few dashes to see the level of his speed and even with his weights on he was fast enough to keep up with him, a thought that slightly worried him.

"Heh, you've improved greatly yourself Uchiha… but you know I'm faster and stronger than you" Lee said smiling a bit and tensing knowing pushing the wrong buttons would lead him to literally be playing with fire.

"You're right, but you lack the only thing that makes a shinobi powerful… chakra" Sasuke stated coldly as he kept staring "You're useless Lee, you keep relaying on Taijutsu, one shinobi will kill you right up the bat one day" he added without emotion while the Taijutsu specialist seethed.

"That's where you're wrong!" Lee exploded as he charged forward in almost blinding speed "I'll prove that someone can be a shinobi by using one skill alone" he added as he made a couple of barrages that Sasuke blocked. The Taijutsu specialist punched and kicked while the Uchiha prodigy mirrored his moves one by one, Sasuke wasn't copying his moves but he could keep up with him at the moment and could block or evade everything thrown at him.

Sasuke was slowly feeling the effects of using such speeds as he was out of breath while Lee looked normal. Cursing, he knew that he wouldn't win in a Taijutsu match against the weird boy so he opted for a quick and painful solution for his opponent, making hand-seals he inhaled a powerful breath and **"Fire style: Fire Dragon"** he breathed out a huge ball of fire with the shape of a dragon directly at the Taijutsu specialist who dodged it. Lee smirked at the descending Uchiha as he was vulnerable in mid-air but didn't count on seeing four members of Konoha shinobi gang up on him and in a flash they were crashing on the ground.

Sasuke smirked as he used his **Chidori Current** to dispose of the flies that tried to gang up on him for an easy win. Sasuke suddenly heard two huge crashes and saw Lee glaring up at him and he disappeared, even with his Sharingan he couldn't keep up with such speed. The Uchiha suddenly was kicked in the gut and thrown back but was punched in the side and suddenly he was being dragged on the field like a pinball. Finally crashing to the ground, Sasuke found this as an opportunity to breathe a bit and tried to find a way to stop the incredible Chuunin from doing anything more. Getting up he saw that the spandex-wearing shinobi was panting a lot and that made the Uchiha smirk as he charged up a Chidori and extended its length, catching Lee by surprise and managing to stab him in his left leg, but still the Chuunin stood.

"You see… nothing but a weakling" Sasuke taunted as the lightning blade continued to numb the Chuunin's body ever so slowly "You cannot be saved now… the others are unconscious and you're about done" he added with his never changing smirk.

"That's where you're wrong… Sasuke-san" Lee said panting and fighting the pain of the electricity in his leg "I'll show you a trick that no Uchiha could copy… since you need strength and power to do it" he added as he concentrated and veins appeared in his forehead. Suddenly Lee started to yell and blasts of chakra started to flare around him, his skin turned red and his screaming louder until a huge blast of chakra made the ground shake and break **"Six Gates Release: Gate of View"** he yelled and the lightning blade stuck in his leg dispersed, then he bolted from his spot disappearing completely.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock as he completely lost sight of the raging Chuunin, his Sharingan could see the chakra but it couldn't keep up with it. Bracing himself for what he knew was coming; he powered his eyes to the Mangekyou to at least have a bit of edge on catching the speedy Chuunin in a Genjutsu. Suddenly he felt an immense force nearby and the ground exploded, the smoke cloud suddenly extended like a path and Lee was standing with a leg extended while Sasuke was on the ground with pieces of rubble on top of him. Opening his eyes a bit he barely had time to see the Taijutsu specialist disappeared and he quickly back-flipped to dodge a huge punch but the attack was followed with a kick that he poorly blocked, breaking his forearm. Cursing under his breath, he knew that if this went on any longer he would lose as he didn't had a curse seal anymore to get a power up. Suddenly the image of the Chuunin blurred and Sasuke felt a kick in his abdomen, lifting him into the air and then a barrage of kicks and punches followed, sending him crashing to the ground with a thunderous **"Hidden Lotus!!!"**

The explosion shocked the members of Team Hawk that were "trying" to watch the fight but having little to no luck since the fight was being fought at such speeds that it was impossible. Karin on the other hand could track them down with her ability but her eyes couldn't follow the movements while Juugo and Suigetsu juts stared ahead at the destruction that unfolded in front of their eyes. A huge dust cloud rose as a raggedly breathing Lee came out with a serious yet happy expression while sweat poured down his forehead. It seems that the attack took a lot out of him. The crater on the ground couldn't be seen clearly as the debris and dust covered it but suddenly a pebble moved, then a bigger rock and before long the area where the crater was cleared showing a bleeding and bruised Sasuke glaring at the Chuunin. Lee couldn't believe what he was seeing, someone took a direct Hidden Lotus and stood up in the same fight… he narrowed his eyes to try and figure out the guy in front of him who seemingly got out of his ultimate technique.

"You see… Lee… I casted a Genjutsu… right before you could land your… final attack" Sasuke wheezed as he tried to stay conscious as the pain was too much "The attack… failed… and you die" he growled a bit but he smirked as he saw a shadow above him. Juugo was going straight at Lee with a transformed arm ready to pummel him. Lee widened his eyes as he saw the incoming shinobi with a huge fist but when he tried to dodge he found out he couldn't.

"_Damn… the Gates did a good job of messing me up and adding whatever Genjutsu Sasuke created is just adding wood to the fire."_ Lee thought as he flinched from all the muscles of his body screaming at him to move but at the same time to stay put. _"Shit!"_ he thought as the huge fist came at him. Juugo smacked the ground and cracked it and the fist made contact with its target but he widened his slightly as he saw splinters flying everywhere.

"Substitution? he can't use jutsu" Sasuke exclaimed as he narrowed his Sharingan activated eyes and saw the mokuton user holding a very relieved Taijutsu enthusiast.

"He can't… but I can" Yamato said as he made a set of quick hand-seals and yelled **"Wood style: Spike Rising River"** and suddenly the ground began to tremble and large wooden spikes began to shoot out of the ground in a rapid progression towards Team Hawk's position. In less than thirty seconds the area was covered in a gigantic pincushion of fifteen foot tall wooden spikes. Sasuke panted on a nearby branch as Juugo saved him just in the nick of time while Suigetsu scanned the area with ready for a threat.

"They got away Sasuke" Karin said as she finished tracking them. "They left underground… but three shinobi are heading this way" she noted and as in schedule three Iwa shinobi landed on a tree branch in front of them.

"Well it seems you stole our thunder… Akatsuki" one of the shinobi said as the other two readied their weapons "Enough, we can't match them and besides… this proves good news to us since you can destroy Konoha and leave the path clear for us" he said smirking but suddenly a lightning blade pierced his chest and he talked no more.

"You are a fool… you other two should leave now" Sasuke whispered loudly in a tired voice. "Let's leave" he added and the three of his "friends" nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind two shocked shinobi.

x.x.x

"Lee, even though I appreciate what you did back there… Gai would kill me if he knew that you fought Uchiha Sasuke and almost got killed" Yamato lectured the Taijutsu specialist lightly as the rest of the surviving group gathered in a cave a couple of miles away from the has been battle zone.

"I know Yamato-Taichou but I wanted to bring him back so that Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan can finally be happy" Lee said as he breathed a little hard and flinched every now and then because of the intense pain his body felt.

"I knew that something like that would be your motive. Listen Lee, Naruto has trained incredibly hard to get him back and if you or anyone else brought him back then all his effort has been for nothing… it's his fight" Yamato explained wisely as the Chuunin nodded.

"Yamato-Taichou… do you think it was purely coincidence that they appeared here" one of the other shinobi asked as he bandaged his right arm. "You don't think Akatsuki has anything to do with this war… indirectly of course"

"No… it was pure coincidence" Yamato said calmly. "They wouldn't send a guy like Sasuke to his death like this… he maybe skillful but he's not all powerful" he added easing the minds of the other shinobi in the cave who perked up at the question.

"That's good. I don't want to be in the same room as Naruto when he finds out Sasuke is in Akatsuki" Lee stated with a slight shiver as he imagined the blondes anger, rage and finally disappointment. _"Despite all of my training… he beat me up with a Genjutsu. It seems I have got a lot more to learn" _he thought as he closed his eyes to take a much needed rest.

X.X.X

_Hours later at the gates of Sunagakure_

The Konoha team were preparing to leave after a much needed rest after defeating a group of Iwa shinobi at a nearby town. They were at the gates of Sunagakure seemingly waiting for something… or someone. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata stood at the gates looking at the village in search of someone who hasn't appeared since this morning. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was searching for a certain blonde man with intense ferocity for several reasons. One, to report the whereabouts of said blonde and secondly, to spy on him even if a little. The Hyuuga Chuunin suddenly saw a flock of yellow hair pass by the corner of a building and she pressed on and couldn't begin to imagine what she saw behind those walls… Naruto was peeping?

"_Naruto-kun's peeping?"_ Hinata though in desperation and slight anger (if you can imagine) at seeing the blonde she loved actually peeping at women in the bathhouse. Suddenly, she saw, Naruto got up from where he was sitting with a slight disappointed look on his _face "Why is he like… huh?"_ she thought as she saw an incredible reaction the male body has and she suddenly saw darkness.

Half an hour later she came to and found herself surrounded by the concerned face of the blonde she saw moments earlier peeping. He smiled at her a gentle smile, glad that she was awake and healthy. She wanted to be angry at him for doing such acts but suddenly the image of a well "risen" part of his body came to her mind and blood came from her nose and fainted yet again.

"Seriously Hinata-chan… you got to stop doing that" Naruto said as he carried her bridal-style through the desert as the others had a more occupying job. Shino scouted ahead with his bugs to tell him of incoming threats while Kiba and Akamaru kept their noses and ears sharp for anyone who would try to sneak up on them.

"Naruto what did you do that made Hinata faint again?" Shino asked a bit intrigued at the whole situation. He knew from early years that Hinata had a crush on the blonde comrade but he never had the nerve to say so and it was rather amusing to see her go all red and faint whenever she tried to talk to him.

"Nothing… I smiled and then she spurted blood from her nose and fainted" Naruto practically yelled as he panicked as he tried to wipe the blood off. Shino came at his side and saw the face of a very well pleased Hinata that despite all the blood had a tiny smile on her face.

"My bugs tell me that she's not suffering from a disease… she fainted out of nowhere when she tried to track you half an hour ago. She saw something that made her spurt blood from her nose, blush and of course faint… you don't happen to know why, Naruto?" Shino said stoically as he presented as much evidence as he could at the moment to make the blonde nervous.

"_She tracked me, then that means she saw me peak in to those baths… this is bad"_ Naruto though frantically _"I didn't want to do it but the voices were too hard to resist and I did say that I would continue the Pervy-sage's work. That means that she saw me in there and with those special eyes she saw my… SHIT!"_ he thought in panic as the thought of Hinata peaking at his "part_". "Wait, if she says anything I just tell her she saw me too and then she'll stay quiet… Hehehe… perfect plan"_ he thought deviously.

"Well she may have seen something she wasn't supposed to see… I mean those eyes see through stuff maybe she "accidently" saw someone in an indecent position or something" Naruto state calmly and shrugging managing to appear normal.

"You may raise a very good point" Shino state while Kiba looked doubtful but kept going. "I'm watching you Uzumaki… don't hurt her" he added in a threatening whisper as he kept walking in the infinite sand scape.

"_I dodged that one… once Hinata wakes up I've got to talk to her"_ Naruto thought as he too kept walking forward, keeping in mind the nice sand-less terrain on the other side.

Unknown to the Konoha team, four shinobi shadowed them carefully as they added various Genjutsu of all kinds so that tracking techniques wouldn't work on them. The team of shinobi caught sight of the limp form of the Hyuuga in their possession and smirked as they knew that after their mission was over they would be rewarded greatly.

"So that's them huh? the Konoha team that defeated our comrades in the nearby town?" one of them asked in a whisper while another just hummed him the answer.

"This was made easier now that those eyes are out" a female voice sadistically. "Even if the Hyuuga was awake, the reports say that she's weak" she added with a smirk.

"Regardless… they have an amazing team. An Aburame, an Inuzuka, a Hyuuga… there techniques are as dangerous as they are infamous. So don't make any mistakes." One of the shinobi stated with a growl.

"Well if you forget… the reports said that the blond was the main fighter and most powerful. When the time comes… we kill the blonde first and then kill the others" another said in a commanding cold voice while the others gave their silent affirmations. _"Konoha will soon die… kill their savior and the village goes with him"_ he thought with malice as a sadistic smirk played on his face.

X.X.X

**Wow… I took a very long time to write this. Sorry for the delay but college got my attention for a while, I managed to complete this in a hurry so I hope some are not disappointed about the outcome of Sasuke v Lee fight. The manga get's interesting every time and it's a shame that crucial things happened and this story is a bit left out… but I'll managed somehow XD**

**Next: terrible news**


End file.
